Bad Things
by Miss Dartmoor
Summary: Uma brincadeira faz com que o público comece a cogitar a hipótese de J2 ser real, e isso muda a relação de Jared e Jensen para sempre. Agora só resta saber o que é mais importante: uma relação que pode dar certo, ou carreiras que estão em jogo. SLASH!
1. Capítulo 1

**Bad Things**

_por Miss Dartmoor_

_para Galatea Glax_

———

**Disclaimer:** Se eles fossem meus eu estaria vendendo filmes pornôs, e não escrevendo fanfics.

**Sinopse:** Uma brincadeira faz com que o público comece a cogitar a hipótese de J2 ser real, e isso muda a relação de Jared e Jensen para sempre. Agora só resta saber o que é mais importante: uma relação que pode dar certo, ou carreiras que estão em jogo.

**Beta:** Galatea Glax! :D

**Shipper: J**ared Padalecki e **J**ensen Ackles – Padackles, J2, **Jsquared**!

**Spoilers: **Talvez role algum spoiler da série, _talvez._

**Co-apresentando: **Pessoas reais que não me pertencem. Chad Michael Murray, Misha Collins, Genevieve Cortese, Danneel Harris e outros.

**Avisos: **Fique preparado para, conteúdo **amoroso/sexual** entre dois homens, Jared e Jensen. Jared/Genevieve e Jensen/Danneel, mas nada explicito. Eu não aconselho você, fã das garotas e sem senso esportivo, a ler essa fic. **NC17|Slash|First Time**. Contém Bottom!Jensen e **Top!Jared**, porque Top!Jared é meu vício.

**Capa:**http**(dois pontos)**//i241**(ponto)**photobucket**(ponto)**com/albums/ff20**(barra)**Lemooni**(barra)**Capas/BadThings**(ponto)**jpg

—

**N/A:** A culpa por 'Bad Things' existir é toda da **Galatea **e se não fosse por ela, sua animação/ansiedade/desespero/criatividade, essa fanfic nunca teria existido. Ela que deu todas as idéias, as quais eu opinei aqui e ali, mas sério, tudo o que eu fiz foi escrever a coisa enquanto ela planejou tudinho. Então é, agradeçam ou não a ela, porque a culpa é toda dela e eu sou inocente, juro!

**N/A²: **A música que começou tudo isso foi **Bad Things, **do Jace Everett.

**N/A³: **Eu queria agradecer a Galatea Glax, por ser exatamente como ela é, e por ter me pedido pra escrever essa fic, além de me agüentar enquanto ela betava Bad Things x_x Anyway, foi divertido a beça, amore, e eu espero que eu não decepcione você completamente com esse desastre aqui! :3 Essa é **uma fic pra você chamar de sua**!:D

* * *

**Capítulo 1.**

**

* * *

  
**

Como diz aquela música da Britney Spears, existem dois tipos de pessoas nesse mundo. Existem as que chamam atenção e as que observam, existem também as pessoas idiotas e as que sofrem as conseqüências pelos atos dessas pessoas idiotas. Jared Padalecki, segundo Jensen, faz parte do círculo de pessoas idiotas e ele, Jensen, faz parte do círculo de pessoas que sofrem as conseqüências pelos atos dessas pessoas idiotas movidas por impulso.

Claro que você não deve estar entendendo nada, e isso é totalmente compreensível. Não sei se você reparou, mas não é para você entender mesmo. Para entender o grau da coisa, você provavelmente vai ter que ouvir a história desde o inicio, e ela começa naquela terça-feira ensolarada onde ele e Jared ficaram fazendo entrevistas sem parar.

Tudo bem, talvez a história comece realmente no dia em que Jensen bateu os olhos no cara alto com covinhas de matar e Jared abriu a boca para dizer _"Oi! Eu sou o Sam!",_ porém, a parte que realmente interessa começou _naquela_ terça-feira em especial.

- Então... – Jensen se lembrava da entrevistadora ter começado a falar, chamando a atenção de Jared que estava rindo de algo que ele mesmo havia dito segundos atrás. Não importava o que ele tinha dito, Jared tinha essa mania de dizer coisas que faziam os outros rirem e nem se Jensen se esforçasse muito ele se lembraria o que era. Eles estavam cansados, era o último dia de entrevistas e Jensen esperava que eles passassem por aquilo sem maiores problemas. Ele só queria ir para casa e dormir o resto do dia. – Vocês estão saindo com alguém no momento?

Era incrível como as pessoas nunca se cansavam de fazer essa pergunta. Jensen já a tinha respondido mais vezes do que Sam diz "Dean" em Supernatural. Seria mais prático se ele andasse por aí com uma placa escrito: _"Desculpa, comprometido, fora do mercado."._

Da última vez em que ele havia respondido que sim, ele tinha uma namorada, a platéia ecoara em vaias e isso o fizera se perguntar se só porque ele era um ator, ele teria que morrer solteiro. Não que o incomodasse, ele geralmente não se incomodava com esse tipo de coisa. Ele simplesmente sorria ou se mostrava surpreso com a reação do público mesmo que já tivesse presenciado essa mesma reação umas cem de vezes.

O negócio era que isso cansava. Cansava essa repetição de perguntas e ele começava a se perguntar se não existiam pessoas originais nesse mundo. Pelo amor de Deus, que diferença fazia se ele estava solteiro ou não?

Jared não parecia incomodado com a pergunta nem nada parecido. Claro, desde quando Jared se incomodava com alguma coisa? Ele devia era achar engraçado ter que responder a mesma pergunta milhares de vezes.

Jensen deixou que Jared respondesse aquela primeiro, e ele não estava incomodado com a mão que Jared havia colocado na sua coxa minutos atrás, porque o moreno sempre fazia esse tipo de coisa em público, sempre invadia seu espaço pessoal. Aliás, não existia "espaço pessoal" para Jensen quando Jared estava por perto. Jared sempre estava com as mãos dele em cima de Jensen, fosse na coxa, fosse nos ombros, fosse nas costas.

Jensen não se incomodava com isso, talvez no início ele tivesse achado estranho, mas depois que você passa a conviver 24 horas por dia com Jared Padalecki você acaba concluindo que o cara só é afetuoso demais, praticamente uma criança num corpo adulto. Tudo bem, talvez Jensen tivesse se incomodado quando Jared apertou seu ombro com um pouco de força demais quando eles estavam em público, mas Jensen não reclamou. Ele não reclamaria nem se pudesse, eles estavam em público e não é como se ele fosse mandar Jared parar de apertar seu ombro com força, seria algo meio estranho de se dizer no meio de uma entrevista.

Jensen ficou com a marca da mão de Jared no seu ombro por _dias._

Mas voltando a parte em que Jared ficava mais carinhoso quando eles estavam em público, o abraçando e colocando a mão na sua coxa e tudo isso, ele costumava se justificar dizendo que era para fazer as fãs felizes.

Então qual era o grande problema nisso? Deixa o cara fazer as fãs felizes.

- É claro que sim. – Jared respondeu, olhando rapidamente para Jensen. A platéia ecoou em sons de lamentações quando ouviu que os dois tinham namoradas. Isso fez Jared rir daquela maneira dele, jogando a cabeça para trás e sorrindo, mostrando seus dentes bonitos e suas covinhas.

Hoje Jared estava usando uma roupa toda preta. Tênis, jeans black, com aquela camiseta num estilo mais social preta com os primeiros botões abertos. Jensen estava olhando diretamente para ele, reparando que o pescoço de Jared tinha alguns rastros de suor. Jared suava _pra caramba,_ mas era incrível como ele ainda conseguia cheirar bem. Uma mistura de _Jared,_ suor e loção pós-bambear, com uma dose de doces.

O cabelo dele estava maior que o normal e isso era culpa da preguiça que Jared tinha em ir ao cabeleireiro, mas como eles estavam de férias eles não precisavam se preocupar em manter o estilo Sam e Dean. O próprio cabelo de Jensen estava maior que o normal e ele estava usando barba. Mas a barba de Jared estava bem maior que a dele.

Ele desviou o olhar do amigo para encarar a platéia que ainda parecia chateada com a notícia de que ambos estavam comprometidos. Ele deu um meio sorriso em sinal de desculpas.

- Elas são atrizes também? – A entrevistadora perguntou interessada. A mão de Jared ainda estava na sua coxa, mais para cima do que o normal, mas não o suficiente para se tornar um gesto obsceno.

- Ah sim... – Jared respondeu antes que Jensen tivesse tempo de abrir a boca. – A Gen, minha namorada... Não Jen de _Jensen,_ também é atriz.

A entrevistadora sorriu mais ainda. Jared e Genevieve estavam saindo e isso não era novidade para ninguém agora, e Jensen não se lembrava direito quando a amizade dos dois tinha se tornado alguma coisa a mais. Ele também tentou ignorar o quão ridículo era Jared ficar chamando Genevieve de _Gen,_ sendo que ele também chamava Jensen de _Jen_. Era muito confuso, e irritante.

- Eu acho que vou começar a usar números. Jen 1 e Gen 2, pra não me confundir. – Jared comentou pensativo. A platéia riu. Jensen o olhou curiosamente.

_Fazer as fãs felizes._

- E quem é o número 1? – Ele perguntou o mais casualmente possível, mas sem conseguir esconder a curiosidade.

Ele sabia o que Jared estava fazendo agora, fazendo as fãs ficarem felizes. Jared o olhou lentamente, e Jensen o olhou da mesma maneira também. Jared sorriu levemente, um sorriso diferente dos que ele estava dando a entrevistadora. Esse era mais íntimo, mais particular, e de repente o sorriso inocente ganhou uma ponta de malícia e ele deu um tapinha de leve na coxa de Jensen, sabendo perfeitamente que as pessoas olhariam para lá e veriam a mão dele descansando sobre a coxa de Jensen. Mas só Jensen percebeu como a mão tinha apertado sua coxa sem a mínima necessidade.

- Ah, _amor,_ é claro que você é o número 1. – Jared respondeu completamente sacana. Jensen revirou os olhos, dando um tapa de leve na mão de Jared e o fazendo tirar a mão dali. A platéia explodiu em risadas e ovações.

Jensen precisava de uma _longa_ noite de sono.

—————**J2—**

As brincadeiras eram normais em público. Jared gostava de fazer as garotas gritarem histericamente, então era por isso que ele fazia essas brincadeiras, essas que davam a entender que ele e Jensen realmente tinham algo por trás das câmeras.

Jensen não ligava de participar das brincadeiras, ele gostava quando as fãs gritavam empolgadas assim que Jared fazia algo sugestivo com ele. Mas de qualquer forma, eles tinham uma certa regra, as brincadeiras _nunca_ poderiam passar dos limites. Elas nunca poderiam ser muito pesadas.

Por exemplo, essa regra entre eles impedia um dos dois de "curvar" o outro em público como se estivesse fingindo um sexo estilo "cachorrinho", então tinha sido por isso que Jared ficara extremamente feliz quando Misha entrara em cena, porque Misha era uma fangirl maluca que gostava de fazer as fãs felizes e não se importava com sua imagem, contanto que ele estivesse se divertindo.

Não que Jensen tenha se importado com aquela brincadeira dos dois, em público. Misha curvando Jared em frente a todas aquelas pessoas, só para assinar sua maldita camiseta que seria leiloada.

Então, as brincadeiras _desse_ tipo eram permitidas fora de casa, em público, quando havia uma câmera para filmar e uma platéia. Mas dentro de casa? Longe do público? Principalmente quando só estavam eles dois? Totalmente diferente.

Era de tarde, praticamente noite e Jared estava lá fora com os cachorros enquanto Jensen fazia alguma coisa para eles comerem. Ele não era o melhor cozinheiro da cidade, mas conseguia se virar sozinho, ao contrário de Jared que era uma desgraça na cozinha. Ele estava fazendo o preferido de Jared, que era carne, bife. Muito melhor do que pedir pizza.

Ele ouviu os latidos felizes dos cachorros, distantes. Sorriu sozinho, imaginando Jared correndo feito um maluco e fazendo os cachorros correrem também. Jared virava uma criança quando estava com eles, aliás, quando é que Jared não agia como criança?

Ele estava tão distraído pensando nisso que não percebeu quando Jared entrou na cozinha, após ter colocado os cachorros para dormir. Jensen estava tão concentrado no que estava fazendo, e satisfeito pelo cheiro da comida estar bom, que ele quase pulou de susto para o lado quando ouviu a voz de Jared:

- O que você está fazendo?

- Puta que pariu, Jared! – Ele exclamou assustado. Jared riu divertidamente quando viu que tinha assustado Jensen. Jensen o olhou com uma cara feia, voltando sua atenção para o bife segundos depois.

Jared estava usando um jeans, daqueles mais velhos que eram os mais confortáveis, a camiseta era meio larga e dava para você ter uma ótima visão do pescoço e dos ombros de Jared. Ele estava muito suado, por ter corrido feito um louco enquanto brincava com os cachorros, e ele não tinha feito a barba e seu cabelo estava enorme. Nisso os dois eram parecidos, assim que as gravações de Supernatural acabavam e eles tinham um tempo só para eles até a gravação da nova temporada começar, eles deixavam a barba crescer. Pelo menos Jensen deixava porque assim ele ficava diferente de Dean, e não que ele não gostasse de Dean, é que era bom não se olhar no espelho e ver aquele rosto que era seu, mas que era do Dean também.

Ele estava se distraindo de novo, esquecendo-se de responder a Jared, quando sentiu mãos na sua cintura, o puxando para perto do nada. De primeira Jensen não teve reação alguma, porque não só havia mãos segurando firme sua cintura, como ele também podia sentir o corpo forte de Jared logo atrás do dele, num encaixe perfeito. Sua mão, que estava segurando um garfo, estava parada no ar e sua garganta estava seca. Ele sentia o queixo de Jared apoiado no seu ombro, como se o moreno estivesse vendo o que Jensen estava fazendo.

- Ah, meu predileto! – Jared comentou com um sorriso, então ele aproximou sua boca da orelha de Jensen. Jensen podia sentir a respiração de Jared na sua pele, podia sentir a barba arranhando de leve seu pescoço e podia sentir os lábios de Jared, não próximos demais, apenas roçando, de leve. Roçando de uma maneira que ele não teria sentido se não estivesse tão chocado e todo seu cérebro estivesse concentrado nos movimentos de Jared.

Mas daí o cérebro de Jensen resolveu parar de funcionar quando ele ouviu a voz de Jared tão próxima, a voz levemente baixa e rouca, diferente do tom de voz que ele estava acostumado a ouvir de Jared:

- Huuumm... Desse jeito eu vou acabar pedindo você em casamento, Jen.

Demorou alguns segundos para o cérebro de Jensen voltar a funcionar e ele perceber que aquele tom de Jared devia ser o estilo de voz que ele usava quando estava falando com garotas, quando estava dando cantadas nelas. Também demorou alguns segundos para Jensen perceber a proximidade entre eles e se tocar que aquilo significava _perigo._

Sério, dentro de casa é uma coisa _totalmente _diferente.

Jensen não respondeu, ele simplesmente saiu de perto de Jared o empurrando como se estivesse fugindo do próprio diabo. Mas logo o susto se tornou irritação, quando ele, já do outro lado da cozinha encostado ao balcão, observou Jared que o olhava sem uma expressão definida no rosto.

- Que porra é essa, Jared?! – Jensen perguntou, sentindo seu rosto quente com algo parecido com raiva e vergonha. – Fora de casa, na frente do público é uma coisa, Jared. Dentro de casa, quando estamos sozinhos, é outra ompletamente diferente!

Jared não fez nada, não fez menção de fazer ou dizer nada. Ele continuou quieto observando Jensen intensamente e a falta de palavras do moreno irritou Jensen mais ainda.

- Nós estamos _sozinhos,_ Jared. Não estamos em público, não tem porque ficarmos alimentando esses boatos ou sei lá o que há por aí, entre nós.

Jared sorriu aí, um sorriso de lado totalmente sacana e Jensen se perguntou se era o jeito que Jared sorria para suas garotas também.

- E se eu quiser que isso seja mais do que boatos? – Jared perguntou, olhando Jensen dos pés a cabeça. O jeito com que ele olhou para Jensen deixou o loiro totalmente desconfortável. Jensen abriu a boca, mas não disse nada, ele simplesmente observou Jared sem saber muito bem o que dizer, sem acreditar que Jared estava dizendo aquilo para ele. Jared chegou perto, se aproximando lentamente de Jensen.

Quando ele finalmente chegou perto do loiro, ele apoiou as mãos no balcão em que Jensen estava encostado. Cada mão de cada lado do corpo de Jensen, o cercando. Jensen sem querer havia prendido a respiração, porque mais um pouco e seu nariz encostaria ao nariz de Jared, já que o moreno havia curvado um pouco seu corpo para ficar da mesma altura que Jensen.

- E se eu quiser que tudo o que as pessoas falam de nós seja verdade? – Jared perguntou com sua voz perigosamente lenta, mandando arrepios pelo corpo de Jensen. – E se eu _realmente_ quiser fazer tudo aquilo com você?

Jensen não só havia prendido a respiração, como sua garganta parecia ter secado. Ele observou Jared, se preparando para o momento em que Jared iria rir e dizer: _"Te peguei! Cara, você deveria ter visto sua cara", _mas esse momento nunca veio. Uma parte de Jensen, uma parte que ele nem sabia que existia, estava querendo loucamente que Jared encaixasse seu corpo com o corpo do loiro, mas uma outra parte de Jensen estava entrando em pânico e gritando _"perigo!" _sem parar. Foi essa parte que falou mais alto e Jensen ouviu, para segundos depois, antes que Jared tivesse a oportunidade de dizer qualquer coisa, Jensen o empurrar de uma maneira violenta e Jared o encarar, surpreso com o gesto.

- Seu _idiota._ – Jensen murmurou, sentindo sua respiração acelerada. Ele estava pouco se lixando se estava cozinhando, deu meia volta e saiu da cozinha como se sua vida dependesse disso, largando Jared sozinho. Ele podia sentir o olhar de Jared o seguindo, o olhar de Jared na sua nuca, no seu corpo, até o momento em que Jensen saiu da cozinha e saiu de vista, indo até seu quarto e fechando a porta com uma força tão grande que sua intenção era fazer Jared ouvir e se tocar que ele tinha passado dos limites.

———**J2———**

Ele estava ali, tão perigosamente próximo que isso deveria ser proibido.

Eles tinham uma regra para _esses_ tipos de brincadeiras. Regras não deveriam ser quebradas assim. Ao menos Jensen era um cara que gostava de não quebrar esse tipo de regra. Mas Jared? Jared nunca foi muito a favor de seguir regras e ele sempre adorou tirar uma com a cara de todo mundo, era da natureza dele e por que seria diferente com Jensen? _"Regras são feitas para serem quebradas", _ele costumava dizer como justificativa. Deveria ser diferente com Jensen, pelo menos deveria ser diferente quando o assunto eram brincadeiras _desse_ tipo e quando não houvesse ninguém por perto além deles dois para presenciar a "brincadeira". Todos deveriam pensar duas vezes quando o assunto era perder o amigo e não a piada.

Tão, _tão_ perigosamente próximo que Jensen podia sentir os batimentos cardíacos de Jared. O peitoral forte e definido do moreno tocando suas costas. O calor emanado do corpo dele incendiando o corpo de Jensen e fazendo o cérebro do loiro entrar em curto. Diabos, o que estava acontecendo com ele?

O que tinha dado em Jared? Era tão legal assim rir da cara de Jensen?

Ele não sabia responder, não ele. Tinha entrado em estado de pânico e não conseguia mover um músculo, quanto mais pensar em respostas apropriadas que fizessem sentido.

Os braços fortes de Jared circularam sua cintura e o seguraram firme mantendo Jensen em seu lugar, sem chances de se desvencilhar ou se afastar. Jensen prendeu a respiração, se proibindo de sentir o cheiro de suor vindo de Jared, o cheiro de suor misturado com aquela loção pós-barbear e algo que era completamente _Jared. _Algo completamente Jared que levava Jensen a loucura.

Deus do céu, deviam começar a vender esse tipo de essência no mercado. Iam fazer um sucesso do caramba.

- Huuumm... Desse jeito eu vou acabar pedindo você em casamento, _Jen._ – Jared sussurrou ao pé da sua orelha, roçando a barba na pele sensível de Jensen e fazendo o loiro se arrepiar por completo. Aquele som constrangedor que mais parecia um gemido simplesmente _não_ havia saído da boca de Jensen, não Jensen, não...

As mãos apertaram sua cintura com força, pouco antes dos dedos longos entrarem por dentro da sua camiseta, tocando a pele de Jensen, acariciando, fazendo o corpo do loiro se incendiar. Fazendo o loiro se sentir tão excitado como nunca antes na sua vida e tudo por causa de Jared, do seu melhor amigo, de um simples toque. Tudo por causa de um homem, _pelo amor de Deus,_ aquilo não estava cer...

Jared o virou com a mesma facilidade com que ele estala os dedos e Jensen arregalou os olhos de susto e surpresa quando se encontrou cara a cara com o moreno, se sentindo vulnerável demais perto de Jared.

- Jared... – Jensen sussurrou sem saber exatamente porque, se era um pedido para Jared parar ou continuar logo de uma vez deixando de lado as provocações porque Jensen precisava _pra caramba_ que ele...

Jared sorriu. Aquele sorriso que Jensen nunca viu direcionado a ele, mas que de alguma forma nunca esteve direcionado a mais ninguém. Ele o beijou antes que o cérebro de Jensen pudesse processar o que estava acontecendo. Jensen agarrou o cabelo de Jared antes que pudesse pensar que aquilo era errado, _errado,_ inconcebível, inaceitável e...

E as mãos de Jared o puxaram com força e a língua de Jared invadiu sua boca sem dar tempo para Jensen processar a mensagem ou _respirar._ Foi uma questão de segundos antes que Jensen sentisse o balcão da cozinha contra suas costas e o corpo forte de Jared contra o seu, pressionando Jensen e o prendendo ali e... e...

E de repente estava tudo escuro e a respiração de Jensen estava tão descontrolada que ele teve a ligeira impressão de que estava tendo uma crise respiratória. Seu coração batia furiosamente dentro do seu peito e os lençóis da cama pareciam estar úmidos de suor. Jensen piscou os olhos, sentindo aquelas sensações do sonho tão fortes como se tivessem acontecido realmente, como se Jared o tivesse pegado de jeito naquela cozinha mais cedo e...

Mas que porra Jensen estava pensando? Aliás, o que raios ele estava pensando e qual era seu problema? Porque ele só podia ter algum problema, para justificar ele ter tido um sonho daqueles a respeito do seu melhor _amigo._

Maldito Jared. Maldito Jared e suas brincadeiras mexendo com o psicológico de Jensen. Maldito Jared Padalecki e seu corpo escultural e suas brincadeiras estúpidas e sua maneira de colocar a mão em Jensen toda santa hora e...

Jensen se deitou na cama mordendo o lábio inferior e engolindo um gemido de prazer. Era como se ele pudesse sentir o cheiro de Jared, era como se ele pudesse adivinhar que o gosto da boca de Jared era o mesmo gosto daquelas malditas balas que ele comia quase toda hora. Como é que seria ser pressionado daquela maneira por um homem? Por Jared? Por...

Jensen gemeu de novo e fechou os olhos. Não estava conseguindo se acalmar, ou raciocinar. Ele se sentia tão excitado, tão excitado quanto confuso agora. Porém, por mais que estivesse confuso, ele estava excitado demais para pensar nisso nesse instante. Dane-se o resto, ele precisava se acalmar e precisava de...

_Caramba,_ ele estava tão duro que tinha a impressão de que poderia gozar sem nem se tocar, e tudo por causa da porcaria de um sonho. Há quanto tempo isso não acontecia?

Ele se tocou, entrando com a mão por dentro do moletom e mandando para o espaço o constrangimento, a vergonha, a confusão e tudo mais que ele estava sentindo por ter sonhado com Jared _daquela_ maneira. Ele mordeu seu lábio inferior, respirando como se tivesse corrido uma maratona e tentou pensar em Danneel enquanto se masturbava com pressa, força, urgência em buscar alívio.

Isso, pensar em Danneel o tocando, Danneel por baixo dele gemendo, mordendo o lábio borrado de batom e o empurrando contra a parede, pressionando seu peitoral contra o dele e agarrando sua cintura, o controlando como se Jensen não fosse o cara de 1 metro e 80 e poucos centímetros que ele era, como se não tivesse dificuldade nenhuma... Jared o beijando e tirando seu fôlego, o tocando e o masturbando fazendo o cérebro de Jensen entrar em curto e...

Jensen gozou num piscar de olhos e com tanta força que ele chegou até a ficar um pouco desorientado. Ele sussurrou um_ "Mas que porra...?" _no momento em que sujou suas mãos de sêmen e apertou os lábios com força, sentindo o alivio e o espasmo de prazer percorrer todo seu corpo. Não havia sido o rosto de Danneel que ele viu, não tinha sido o corpo de Danneel e nem a voz dela. Tinha sido Jared. _Jared!_

Seu rosto estava tão quente agora. Estava tão quente e Jensen não sabia dizer se era pelo seu orgasmo ou porque ele se sentia tremendamente culpado e constrangido por ter não só sonhado com Jared daquela maneira, mas ter pensado nele enquanto batia uma.

Ele encarou a porta quase como se Jared fosse surgir ali a qualquer segundo. De alguma forma o pensamento não o assustava tanto, pelo menos não tanto quanto devia e a idéia de Jared aparecer ali no meio da noite, usando aquela camisa cinza que era meio antiga - mas que Jared adorava e ficava meio agarrada no seu corpo -, e também aquela boxer preta deixando à mostra as pernas quilométricas que ele tinha que ficariam melhores ainda em volta da cintura de Jensen enquanto ele fodia Jared e o fazia gritar por mais e...

- Caramba! – Jensen se repreendeu, se sentando na cama e amaldiçoando sua vida por ser tão injusta. Ele não deveria pensar isso sobre Jared. Não, não Jared que era seu melhor amigo e que _confiava_ nele. Que tipo de pessoa Jensen seria se ficasse pensando em Jared dessa maneira? Ele se proibiu de repetir a dose do que acabara de acontecer e se trancou no banheiro, ligando o chuveiro no gelado e tentando por tudo no mundo não pensar em _Jared Padalecki._

Com certeza, alguém lá em cima o detestava e estava rindo da sua cara nesse momento. Oh Deus, como ele ia encarar Jared depois disso?

Jensen estava tão, _tão_ tremendamente ferrado.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Bad Things**

_por Miss Dartmoor_

_para Galatea Glax_

———

**Disclaimer:** Se eles fossem meus eu estaria vendendo filmes pornôs, e não escrevendo fanfics.

**Sinopse:** Uma brincadeira faz com que o público comece a cogitar a hipótese de J2 ser real, e isso muda a relação de Jared e Jensen para sempre. Agora só resta saber o que é mais importante: uma relação que pode dar certo, ou carreiras que estão em jogo.

**Beta:** Galatea Glax! :D Amore, eu não sei o que faria sem você! :3

**Shipper: J**ared Padalecki e **J**ensen Ackles – Padackles, J2, **Jsquared**!

**Spoilers: **Talvez role algum spoiler da série, _talvez._

**Avisos: **Fique preparado para, conteúdo **amoroso/sexual** entre dois homens, Jared e Jensen. Jared/Genevieve e Jensen/Danneel, mas nada explicito. Eu não aconselho você, fã das garotas e sem senso esportivo, a ler essa fic. **NC17|Slash|First Time**. Contém Bottom!Jensen e Top!Jared, porque **Top!Jared** é meu vício.

* * *

**Capítulo 2.**

**

* * *

  
**

Jensen abriu os olhos, sentindo como se alguém estivesse colocando uma lanterna acesa na sua cara. Não estava, era só o sol avisando que a manhã tinha chegado. Só de pensar que teria que se levantar e se arrumar, descer para dar de cara com Jared, Jensen sentia seu estômago dar uma revirada. Porém ele se levantou mesmo assim, se espreguiçando e evitando olhar seu reflexo no espelho, sabia muito bem que devia estar com a pior expressão de culpa estampada no seu rosto.

Ele não sabia o que tinha lhe dado. Ele nunca havia pensado em Jared antes daquela forma, e, _tudo bem,_ talvez ele tenha pensado uma vez ou outra já que com todas essas fangirls malucas falando sobre isso, era impossível não se permitir pensar a respeito. Mas ele nunca, nunca _mesmo,_ bateu uma pensando em Jared Padalecki antes.

Ele teria se lembrado disso se tivesse feito.

Uma coisa era você descobrir que escrevem pornô na internet a respeito de você e seu melhor amigo, outra é pensar que seria uma boa idéia colocar esses pornôs em prática na vida real. Que idiotice! Mas a culpa não era realmente de Jensen, a culpa era de Jared por fazer brincadeirinhas fora de hora. Isso, a culpa era _dele_ e Jensen não precisava se preocupar com nada disso.

Só que até agora ele estava encarando a parede do quarto pensando que seria uma ótima idéia voltar a dormir e ficar ali no quarto o dia inteiro, ou pelo menos até Jared sair de casa. Não, Jensen, _não._ Ele iria se levantar, ele iria descer e tomar seu café. Ele iria assistir Jared entrando na casa, suado após ter corrido com os cachorros. Ele iria desejar que pudesse arrancar aquela camisa do corpo de Jared e passar suas mãos pelo peitoral forte do moreno, beijando aquela parte do pescoço dele que...

_Okay,_ banho gelado seria uma ótima idéia agora.

Ele tomou o banho em menos de dez minutos. Não se preocupou em olhar-se no espelho e parecer apresentável, apenas se trocou com a primeira roupa limpa que viu e desceu para tomar seu café. Seu único consolo era que há essa hora Jared ainda estaria lá fora fazendo sua corrida matinal.

Ele começou a pensar que Deus o detestava e Jared não tinha saído para correr hoje quando, descendo os últimos degraus da escada, Jensen sentiu o cheiro delicioso de café da manhã pronto. Seu estômago se revirou, mas dessa vez foi de fome. Ele tinha pulado a janta no dia anterior e não havia comido mais nada, então é claro que ele estava com fome. Seria crueldade com seu corpo dar meia volta e voltar pro quarto passando fome, só para não ter que encarar Jared.

Isso, era só entrar lá, cumprimentar Jared, pegar seu café e fingir que nada aconteceu. Não era tão difícil, era?

Decidiu que não era e entrou na cozinha sorrindo seu sorriso forçado que soava quase sincero – "quase" porque pra Jared, que o conhecia tão bem, estava na cara que era forçado - e já estava pronto para dizer algo estúpido e idiota só para fingir que estava tudo bem entre eles, quando bateu os olhos em Jared devidamente vestido, com Genevieve Cortese logo ao seu lado o olhando.

Ele parecia ter interrompido uma conversa. Ele pensou em dar meia volta e ir embora, mas seus pés se recusavam a obedecerem às ordens que seu cérebro mandava. Jensen tinha certeza que estava com cara de idiota.

Mas a culpa não era dele. Ver Jared assim, logo de manhã, usando aquela camisa que ele adorava e um jeans que caía perfeitamente nele, era como um soco no seu estômago. Ver Jared olhar para ele e sorrir, _sorrir _mostrando suas malditas _covinhas,_ era como um soco naquela sua idéia fantasiosa de que Jensen poderia fingir que nada havia acontecido e que Jared não tinha feito aquela brincadeira estúpida e que ele não tivera um sonho erótico envolvendo seu amigo.

E o pior? O pior era ver Jared e Genevieve juntos. Era ver _Genevieve_ logo de manhã sorrindo para ele, alheia a tudo o que estava acontecendo na mente insana de Jensen Ackles.

Se culpa matasse...

- Jensen! – Ela cumprimentou, saindo de perto de Jared e chegando perto de Jensen, dando um beijo na bochecha do loiro. Jensen tentou sorrir, tentou agir normalmente enquanto ignorava o pequeno nervosismo que estava sentindo, a vontade louca de sair correndo dali. Jared não disse nada, apenas sorriu e pegou uma panqueca que Genevieve deveria ter preparado.

Ela pegou um prato e o entregou a Jensen, com as panquecas dele.

- Eu pensei que você fosse acordar só mais tarde. – Ela disse para puxar conversa. Jensen deu uma grande mordida na panqueca só para ter a desculpa de não poder falar de boca cheia.

- É mesmo. – Jared não sorria mais, apenas observava Jensen como se ele fosse uma coisa extremamente interessante. – Você geralmente acorda mais tarde, e sempre mal humorado.

Jensen engoliu o que estava mastigando.

- Eu não acordo mal humorado. – Ele resmungou, pegando um pouco de suco. Genevieve riu e foi se sentar no colo de Jared, que agora havia se sentado em uma das cadeiras. Ele passou os braços pela cintura da garota e ela os braços pelo pescoço dele. Ela sorriu para Jared, e Jared sorriu para ela. Se fosse qualquer outra pessoa ali no lugar de Jensen, pensaria que estava ficando de vela e que o casal estava ignorando Jensen totalmente, mas havia algo no modo como Jared sorria para ela, como se fosse um sorriso não muito _Jared,_ não muito sincero...

Ou talvez Jensen estivesse ficando maluco, porque agora observando os dois ele sentia seu rosto esquentar de vergonha. Ele encarou seu prato. Ele tentou se concentrar no seu prato. Genevieve tinha começado a falar sobre qualquer coisa sem importância, só para puxar assunto. Ele ouvia Jared responder de uma maneira monossílaba demais para alguém como Jared, mas Genevieve não parecia ter notado e como é que ela não havia notado? Jared costumava falar pelos cotovelos e hoje ele estava tão...

Os dois estavam estranhos. Jensen porque não conseguia encarar nenhum dos dois, e começava a se sentir nervoso, desconfortável e incomodado porque ele podia sentir o olhar de Jared sobre ele, fixo e o analisando. Era como se a voz de Genevieve tivesse sumido, e ele pudesse ouvir a própria respiração agitada e o corpo suar frio porque Jared o estava encarando.

E quando Jensen arriscou olhar para Jared, viu que Jared o estava mesmo encarando e não fazia questão de esconder isso. Nem mesmo com Genevieve no mesmo cômodo.

Aquilo era tão, _tão_ errado e que diabos estava acontecendo com Jensen que não conseguia agir normalmente?

- Você está estranho. – Jared afirmou. Genevieve parou de falar e olhou para Jensen. Jensen pegou o suco para ter outro pretexto de não poder falar. – Que foi?

Jared sorriu de uma maneira... De uma maneira muita parecida com a do dia anterior, pouco antes de encurralar Jensen contra o balcão. Jensen tentava desviar seu olhar de Jared, mas não conseguia.

- Sonhou comigo e agora não consegue me encarar?

Péssima idéia estar bebendo suco nessa hora. Foi o susto, e provavelmente o choque também, de ouvir Jared perguntar aquilo de uma maneira meio descarada, que fez Jensen engasgar com o suco e começar a tossir descontroladamente, sentindo seu rosto esquentar de falta de fôlego e vergonha. No segundo seguinte, Jared havia se levantado e aparecido ao lado dele, segurando seu braço com uma das mãos e massageando suas costas com a outra mão. Jensen se esqueceu que Genevieve estava ali.

Ele continuou a tossir, tentando recuperar o controle. Estava meio arqueado próximo da mesa e podia sentir todo o corpo de Jared próximo do seu, a maneira como ele segurava seu braço e massageava suas costas. Sua mão de dedos longos escorregando pelo tecido da camisa, descendo um pouco mais que o necessário e fazendo o corpo de Jensen se arrepiar e seu coração acelerar como se quisesse sair pela sua boca.

Ele só reparou que tinha parado de tossir e se recuperado, quando Genevieve tirou o copo das suas mãos e o olhou com um pouco de preocupação, perguntando se estava tudo bem. Ela não tinha notado que Jared ainda estava próximo dele, o segurando como se só por se engasgar com suco, Jensen não fosse mais capaz de ficar em pé sem ajuda.

- Eu estou. – Respondeu se desvencilhando de Jared e sorrindo para Genevieve. Ele podia sentir que Jared ainda o observava, mas Jensen se recusava a encará-lo agora. Ele pegou o prato com as panquecas e agradeceu Genevieve por tê-las preparado.

- Sem problemas. – Ela disse.

- Eu vou pro meu quarto. – Ele disse, e deu meia volta para sair dali quando Jared o chamou. Jensen se virou, sentindo-se esquisito, como se borboletas tivessem se teletransportado para dentro do seu estômago.

- Não esquece de hoje à noite. – Ele disse. Jensen franziu o cenho.

- Ãh? Hoje à noite o que?

- O jantar. – Genevieve respondeu por Jared, com aquela cara de _"Me diz que você não se esqueceu, Ackles"._

- Jantar? – Jensen ainda não estava entendendo, ou seu cérebro achou que seria uma boa idéia apagar esse detalhe das suas lembranças.

- É, nós já reservamos o restaurante. Lembra? Jantar hoje a noite comigo, o Jared, você e a Danneel?

Agora sim Jensen tinha certeza que lá em cima alguém o detestava e _muito_ e estava querendo demonstrar isso. Não, _não_ podia ser sério. Se ficar no mesmo cômodo que Jared e Genevieve já era uma tortura, imagina com Danneel, sua namorada, junto pra completar o pacote? _Droga._

- Claro! – Jensen sorriu nervosamente, sentindo como se tivesse pregado o sorriso nos lábios. Ele evitou olhar para a cara de Jared. – Que cabeça a minha!

- Nós vamos sair agora. – Jared anunciou. – O Chad está aqui e eu fiquei de pegar ele no aeroporto. Nos vemos mais tarde então, Jen.

- Okay. – Jensen respondeu, acenando para os dois e saindo de lá o mais rápido possível. Foi um milagre não ter tropeçado nas próprias pernas e ter caído escada abaixo, porque ele subia os degraus como se sua vida dependesse daquilo.

Se ele achava que as coisas estavam ruins antes, era melhor nem pensar no quão terrivelmente ruim elas estariam à noite.

—————**J2—**

Ele pensou em ligar para Christian só para ter com quem desabafar. Tudo bem que Christian Kane não era a melhor opção do mundo quando o assunto era desabafar, ele sempre acabaria rindo dos seus problemas ou te chamando de idiota. Além do mais, se Jensen inventasse de se lamentar com Christian sobre o quanto sua vida estava fodida, ele teria que explicar o porquê e nem sob tortura ele admitiria ter sonhado com Jared para Christian. Pelo menos não um sonho que envolvesse Jared o pressionando contra a parede e fazendo coisas que _não_ deveria.

Era pedir para ser zoado pelo resto da sua vida.

Ele até tinha considerado contar para Steve. Steve com certeza o ouviria e esperaria a ligação ter terminado para então rir da sua cara. Mas no final das contas Jensen decidiu que era melhor guardar o seu segredinho sujo só para ele e continuar com o plano A que não estava indo muito bem, que era o de fingir que estava tudo normal.

Ele se olhou no espelho pela vigésima vez e suspirou com cansaço. Era de noite. Jared não havia dado sinal de vida e isso só podia significar que ele tinha ficado esse tempo todo com Chad. Olhando para o relógio, Jensen podia prever que daqui a pouco Jared chegaria para se arrumar e então iria buscar Genevieve para ir jantar com eles.

De quem foi a idéia idiota de marcar um jantar com casais?

Jensen, decidindo que estava apresentável e o mais importante, aparentando normalidade, saiu do quarto pegando as chaves do seu carro. Seu celular vibrou quando ele estava colocando comida para os cachorros de Jared, Sadie e Harley, e os colocando para dormir. Ele atendeu sem olhar o visor já se preparando para atender Danneel e escutando a garota reclamar que ele estava atrasado.

- Eu já estou indo. – Jensen disse com tédio sem nem esperar a garota dizer nada, fechando a porta de casa e indo até seu carro. Ele parou no meio do caminho quando a voz que lhe respondeu foi um pouco grossa demais para ser da sua namorada.

- Já? – Jared disse. – Eu pensei que te pegaria em casa quando chegasse.

Jensen ignorou o lado pervertido da sua mente problemática que pensou _"Ah sim, é claro que você pode me pegar na sua casa a hora que você quiser!",_ quando essa parte insana notou o duplo sentido da frase. Ele limpou a garganta, abrindo a porta do carro e entrando.

- Ah... Provavelmente não, eu já estou no carro.

Jared ficou em silêncio um instante. Jensen podia sentir a respiração do moreno.

- Jen... – Ele disse num tom de voz diferente, como se o que ele fosse dizer em seguida fosse importante. Foi o pânico, ou o lado idiota da sua mente, que disse sem pensar:

- Indo buscar a Danneel. – A citação do nome dela fez Jared se calar. Jensen suspiraria de alívio se Jared não fosse perceber pelo celular. – Eu já estou atrasado, por falar nisso.

Ele deu um sorriso forçado, e nem sabia por que se deu ao trabalho de sorrir já que Jared nem estava ali para ver.

- Você ligou por quê? – Ele tentou manter a voz calma e tranqüila, não deixando o nervosismo que estava sentindo transparecer.

- Eu acabei perdendo a hora enquanto estava com o Chad. Muito assunto pra colocar em dia. – Jensen quase podia sentir que Jared estava sorrindo, só pelo tom de voz dele. Ele realmente não tinha nada contra Chad, mesmo o cara sendo um perfeito babaca na maioria das vezes, mas até que batia um certo ciúme, ou seria inveja? Quando Jared citava o nome do amigo. Devia ser porque as coisas estavam tão estranhas entre Jensen e Jared, e Jensen sentia falta do clima confortável que sua relação – _amizade_ – com Jared tinha antes.

A voz de Jared o trouxe de volta dos seus devaneios:

- Diz pras garotas que eu vou me atrasar um pouco, mas que eu vou chegar.

- Tudo bem. – Jensen respondeu, sentindo vontade de desligar o celular o mais rápido possível e sentindo vontade, ao mesmo tempo, de continuar com a ligação só para ouvir a voz de Jared. Droga, o que estava acontecendo com ele? Desde quando Jensen tinha se transformado nessa garota?

- Jen? – Jared chamou.

- Hum? – Jensen esperou os segundos que se seguiram de silêncio da parte de Jared. Seu coração batia rápido como se o moreno fosse dizer algo importante, mas quando Jared tornou a dizer, seu tom de voz estava normal e neutro como antes:

- Te vejo mais tarde. Tchau. – Ele desligou. Demorou uns segundos para Jensen perceber que ainda estava com o celular ligado. Ele desligou o celular, encarando o aparelho e sentindo-se cansado. Cansado daquele clima todo estranho que estava tomando conta da amizade dele e de Jared. Se ele pudesse... Se ele pudesse só voltar para aquele dia e impedir Jared de dizer aquelas coisas, fazê-lo se aproximar tanto de Jensen e confundir todos os seus pensamentos, ele o faria.

—————**J2—**

Danneel tinha reclamado por seu atraso, mas qualquer outra coisa que ela tenha falado no caminho até o restaurante, Jensen não deu muita atenção. Ele simplesmente não conseguia tirar sua mente de Jared e se concentrar em outra coisa, quanto mais na sua namorada reclamando no seu ouvido que ele deveria ser mais pontual. Eles haviam chegado ao restaurante no horário marcado e pegado a mesa reservada para eles. Genevieve chegou não muito tempo depois, e isso foi estranho, já que ela e Jared chegariam juntos. Ela disse que era porque se atrasaria se ficasse esperando Jared que tinha perdido a hora com a conversa com Chad.

Os três ficaram lá. Genevieve e Danneel conversando sobre qualquer assunto e Jensen observando a entrada do restaurante esperando por Jared.

Não demorou muito para Jared chegar, e Jensen agradeceu por não estar bebendo nada agora porque se estivesse teria se engasgado. Ele prendeu a respiração, observando Jared, Jared com aquela barba por fazer, seu cabelo castanho arrumado daquele jeito _Jared _e sua roupa escura o deixando com um ar... Com um ar tão sensual que a culpa não era de Jensen se ficou o encarando feito um lunático. Quando Jared os avistou, ele sorriu para o grupo e em especial para Jensen, fixando seu olhar nos olhos verdes do loiro fazendo Jensen prender a respiração por mais alguns segundos.

Céus, o que estava acontecendo com ele?

- Desculpa o atraso. – Ele disse, cumprimentando as meninas com um aceno de cabeça e ocupando a cadeira em frente à Jensen e ao lado de Genevieve. Jensen encarou os pratos.

A noite ia ser longa.

O garçom chegou alguns minutos depois oferecendo o cardápio. Eles fizeram seus pedidos e Jensen se concentrou no seu prato, sem a mínima vontade e coragem de encarar Jared. As garotas estavam conversando e Jared participava da conversa quando elas perguntavam algo, mas ele não parecia estar com muita vontade de manter o assunto, ele simplesmente encarava Jensen.

E como Jensen sabia disso sendo que ele não estava olhando? Era porque ele quase podia sentir o olhar de Jared sobre ele, o encarando daquela maneira que fazia seu corpo suar frio e os pêlos da sua nuca se arrepiar, que fazia Jensen prender a respiração.

- E como vai o Chad? – Danneel perguntou assim que a refeição chegou. Jared estava tomando um pouco de vinho quando ela perguntou isso. Ele desviou o olhar de Jensen e encarou a garota. Jensen se sentiu mais a vontade para observar o grupo, mas ainda assim evitando olhar nos olhos de Jared. Pegou sua taça com a outra mão e manteve a outra apoiada em cima da mesa sem realmente perceber. Só percebeu quando Danneel segurou sua mão e entrelaçou seus dedos juntos.

Ele observou a garota curiosamente. Mas ela estava mais ocupada observando Jared. Quase curiosamente ele encarou o moreno, e não soube muito bem o que pensar quando o olhar de Jared recaiu sobre as mãos com os dedos entrelaçados de Jensen e Danneel sobre a mesa. Porém rapidamente, o que quer que se tenha transparecido no olhar de Jared e que Jensen não conseguiu dizer o que era, desapareceu quando ele encarou Danneel nos olhos, sorrindo de uma maneira polida demais.

- Ele está ótimo. – Jared respondeu. Jensen agradeceu ter engolido o vinho porque quando Jared falou de novo, ele não tinha nem escutado. Não conseguiria ter prestado atenção nem se quisesse, porque sentiu alguém roçar a perna na sua perna e ele tinha certeza absoluta que não era Genevieve, e sim Jared. Jared roçando a perna dele na sua por baixo da mesa e fazendo Jensen arregalar os olhos de surpresa e susto.

Ele deve ter apertado um pouco a mão de Danneel sem querer.

- Jen, está tudo bem? – Ela perguntou, olhando esquisito para ele. Jensen sorriu forçado, sentindo seu rosto esquentar e ele estava rezando internamente para que não estivesse corando, pelo amor de Deus. Jared e Genevieve o observavam também, e Jared parecia sério demais para quem estava roçando a perna pela perna de Jensen daquele jeito tão... Tão proibido para menores.

Jensen sentia seu rosto esquentar e ele não sabia dizer se era de vergonha, irritação ou os dois juntos. A perna de Jared subia, quase alcançando partes que não deveria e Jensen por pouco não pulou da mesa por causa do susto.

- Está... Está tudo ótimo. – Jensen respondeu, se mexendo na cadeira como se tentasse se afastar. Ele tentou dar um sinal com sua perna de que era para Jared parar com aquilo agora mesmo, mas ou Jared estava a fim de torturá-lo, ou ele era teimoso demais e não dava à mínima. Jensen havia soltado a mão de Danneel sem perceber. As garotas o olharam estranho mais um pouco antes de voltarem a conversar. Jensen encarou Jared como se olhares matassem, mas o moreno simplesmente deu um meio sorriso e tornou a beber seu vinho.

Ele havia parado, pelo menos.

Jensen respirou fundo, tentando manter a calma e se concentrar na conversa das garotas. Ele pegou um pouco de água mesmo, e deu um gole. Danneel estava dizendo algo para Genevieve sobre a série que ela tinha feito um teste, quando resolveu que queria se aproximar mais de Jensen. Ela tocou o ombro do namorado, ficando mais próxima e sorrindo para a morena. Genevieve olhou para os dois juntos sorrindo de uma maneira quase triste, olhando de relance para Jared que continuava na dele mais concentrado na comida, antes de voltar a sorrir tentando parecer mais animada e continuar o assunto.

Jensen estava bebendo sua água quando a perna de Jared tornou a roçar na sua. Dessa vez ele não conseguiu evitar o susto. Ele derrubou a água no chão e se afastou de Danneel com tudo, sentindo seu rosto pegando fogo e agora com certeza era de raiva.

- Droga. – Ele murmurou, encarando a taça quebrada caída no chão.

- Jen, você tem certeza que...? – Danneel estava perguntando, mas não teve tempo de terminar.

- Jared. – Jensen disse de uma maneira tão séria que foi totalmente compreensivo Jared arregalar os olhos em sinal de surpresa. Jensen nunca falava naquele tom com ele. – Eu preciso falar uma coisa com você, _agora._

Ele sorriu de uma maneira extremamente forçada e quase maníaca. Jared tinha conseguindo acabar com sua paciência.

- Com licença meninas. – Ele pediu, se levantando. Danneel e Genevieve os observaram sem entender nada, mas Jensen não estava pensando em explicar a situação agora, ele simplesmente puxou Jared para fora do restaurante e foi só quando a porta se fechou atrás deles, que Jensen soltou o moreno com um pouco de agressividade demais.

Ele tentou manter a linha, até porque mesmo que aquelas pessoas não os conhecessem, ele não ia armar um barraco em público.

- Mas que porra você pensa que está fazendo? – Jensen perguntou entre dentes. – Você não cansou dessa brincadeira estúpida? O que você quer, cara? Me enlouquecer?!

- Te enlouquecer? Por quê? Eu te enlouqueço quando faço isso...? – Jared se aproximou, invadindo seu espaço pessoal. Foi no automático que Jensen se afastou, sentindo seu coração na garganta. Mas dessa vez ele não perdeu a fala, não ficou sem saber o que fazer por causa da aproximação. Agiu em piloto automático, e estava irritado demais com a insistência de Jared em zoar com a sua cara nas horas erradas. Estava irritado demais e confuso demais.

- Jared, eu juro que arrebento sua cara se você der mais um passo. – Jensen disse em tom de aviso quando Jared fez menção de chegar mais perto. – Eu não sei que... Eu não sei que jogo é esse, eu não sei o que você está tramando com isso. Mas você passou dos limites, eu estou realmente puto com você!

Jensen sem perceber tinha elevado a voz, mas não o suficiente para chamar a atenção. Ele passou a mão pelo cabelo, sentindo-se frustrado, cansado daquele jogo que Jared estava fazendo. Ele não deu tempo para Jared falar nada.

- E eu... Eu nunca senti tanta raiva de você como estou sentindo agora. Você perdeu o juízo? Fazer esse tipo de coisa em público... Com as nossas namoradas por perto? Qual é a porcaria do seu problema, cara?

- Tem certeza que é raiva o que você está sentindo, Jen? – Jared retrucou, chegando perto de Jensen. Quando Jensen tentou se afastar de novo, Jared o segurou pelo braço o mantendo próximo. Nunca antes Jared havia falado assim com ele, o olhado daquela maneira tão intensa. Os dois estavam próximos, mas não tanto. O olhar de Jared se desviou dos seus olhos para sua boca, e se fosse em outra hora Jensen até pensaria em socá-lo ou entrar em pânico, mas foi seu autocontrole que o impediu de socar Jared e correr o risco de alguém reconhecê-los e vê-los brigando. Ele simplesmente empurrou o moreno para longe, sentindo seu coração bater forte contra seu peito.

- Era nisso que você queria transformar nossa amizade? Bem, se era, parabéns, você conseguiu. – Jensen não deixou Jared dizer mais nada, ele entrou no restaurante e caminhou até as garotas. Jared veio logo atrás, mas não fez menção de fazer nada, nada do tipo de coisa que ele havia feito lá fora, com elas por perto.

- O que foi? – Genevieve perguntou, notando o clima estranho. – O que você aprontou dessa vez, Jare? - Ela perguntou em tom de brincadeira, não tendo idéia do quão grave a situação realmente era.

- Pega suas coisas. – Jensen disse antes que Danneel pudesse abrir a boca. Ele jogou o dinheiro na mesa. – Pega suas coisas, a gente tá indo embora.

- Jen, o que...?

- Só pega suas coisas. – Jensen repetiu, encarando a namorada que olhava de Jared que não fazia menção de dizer nada, para Jensen que parecia prestes a matar alguém a tiros. Danneel optou por obedecer Jensen, já que ele nunca ficava tão sem paciência assim, e mesmo que o tom dele a irritasse, ela não ia fazer uma cena no meio de um restaurante. Ela pegou as coisas dela e se despediu de Genevieve, mas não teve tempo de dizer nada a Jared porque logo que ela pegou sua bolsa, Jensen já a estava arrastando para fora do restaurante da maneira mais sutil e discreta possível, sem olhar para trás. Sem olhar para Jared.

* * *

.

.

.

**N/A:** Caramba! Eu nem acredito que consegui 17 reviews só com o primeiro capítulo dessa fic! o_o' Tipo assim: Quanta pressão! :D uahauhauah Eu queria agradecer _todo mundo_ pelas reviews maravilhosas! Eu sei que eu levo uma vida pra responder, e às vezes acabo não respondendo, e me desculpem mesmo por isso! Às vezes eu não consigo dar conta e não é sempre que eu entro na net, mas eu tento e eu AMO DE PAIXÃO cada review! *-* É por elas e por vocês que eu continuo escrevendo! *Miss num momento profundo* :P

Gah, **Galatea**... Eu não sei o que eu faria sem você! Sem você **Bad Things** não teria existido e sem você eu ainda estaria escrevendo esse capítulo! Eu te amo 8D /fato

.

**Carol **- Quanto tempo, xuxu! *-* Eu tbm vou admitir, se fosse eu no lugar do Jensen, eu não ia conseguir morar debaixo do mesmo teto que o Jared. Aliás, eu não ia nem conseguir falar com ele sem ficar com cara de idiota apaixonada! xD uahauhauahauha Desculpa ter deixado você pra baixo com o final de Intenções, eu espero que você entenda que foi necessário :x BEEEIJOS e muito obrigada pelas reviews que vc me deixa! Te adoro! :3

**Gb! **- J2 = **S2**! o/ Muito obrigada pela review, amore. Fico feliz que tenha gostado da fic ;3

**Alexia - **Outra Padackles minha! o/ Padackles é meu OTP ever tbm! :D Obrigada pela review, Alexia! :333


	3. Capítulo 3

**Bad Things**

_por Miss Dartmoor_

_para Galatea Glax_

———

**Disclaimer:** Se eles fossem meus eu estaria vendendo filmes pornôs, e não escrevendo fanfics.

**Sinopse:** Uma brincadeira faz com que o público comece a cogitar a hipótese de J2 ser real, e isso muda a relação de Jared e Jensen para sempre. Agora só resta saber o que é mais importante: uma relação que pode dar certo, ou carreiras que estão em jogo.

**Beta:** Galatea Glax! :D

**Shipper: J**ared Padalecki e **J**ensen Ackles – Padackles, J2, **Jsquared**!

**Spoilers: **Nesse capítulo há spoilers de **Heaven and Hell**_,_ 4º temporada de Supernatural.

**Avisos: **Fique preparado para, conteúdo **amoroso/sexual** entre dois homens, Jared e Jensen. Jared/Genevieve e Jensen/Danneel, mas nada explicito. Eu não aconselho você, fã das garotas e sem senso esportivo, a ler essa fic. **NC17|Slash|First Time.** Contém Bottom!Jensen e Top!Jared, porque **Top!Jared** é meu vício.

—

**N/A: **A tradução da música desse capítulo (Bad Things, do Jace Everett) se encontra no final dele. Eu aconselho, _não,_ eu exijo que você ouça a música enquanto lê uma parte em especial desse capítulo, que vocês saberão qual é quando estiverem lendo :D

* * *

**Capítulo 3.**

**

* * *

  
**

As coisas pareciam se desenrolar com muito mais facilidade nessas fanfiction que escreviam sobre eles por aí. Claro, sempre tinha aquela frescura de separação e uma pá de enrolação antes deles ficarem juntos finalmente, mas mesmo assim, elas costumavam serem mais simples do que a vida real. Na vida real tinha o problema de Jensen ser um tremendo cabeça dura que não conseguia enxergar a coisa mais óbvia, aliás, Jensen não enxergaria esse tipo de óbvio sem se ele caísse sobre a cabeça do loiro.

Jared concluiu que tinha mesmo passado dos limites, ou um pouquinho dos limites, quando observou Jensen cair fora daquele restaurante arrastando Danneel junto como se zumbis estivessem atrás deles. Jared suspirou com resignação, resistindo à vontade louca de ir até lá e puxar Jensen de volta, fazê-lo ver que aquilo não era uma maldita brincadeira, piada da parte de Jared. Ele nunca brincaria com os sentimentos de uma pessoa, sua mãe lhe tinha educado melhor que aquilo.

- O que aconteceu pra ele ficar desse jeito? – Genevieve perguntou curiosamente.

- Vamos embora. – Jared simplesmente disse. – Eu preciso falar com você.

Genevieve ainda perguntou sobre o que era, mas Jared disse que eles conversariam sobre aquilo quando estivessem num lugar mais apropriado. A conta foi paga pelo dinheiro que Jensen tinha jogado em cima da mesa, e Jared levou Genevieve para a casa dela sem em momento algum trocarem qualquer tipo de conversa. Ele preferia ficar em silêncio, pensando em Jensen sem parar e no que diabos ele faria para mostrar para Jensen que aquilo era _sério._

Apostava todo seu dinheiro no banco que se Jared fosse dizer agora que estava apaixonado por Jensen, perdidamente e terrivelmente apaixonado, Jensen o mandaria ir à merda e parar de brincar com assuntos sérios. Como é que ele não conseguia ver? Às vezes Jared achava que estava sendo óbvio demais, às vezes ele mal conseguia se controlar quando estava perto de Jensen, então como é que ele podia pensar que era uma brincadeira? Que Jared brincaria com ele dessa forma simplesmente pelo prazer de dar boas risadas?

Saiu do carro caminhando com Genevieve até a porta da casa dela. Ela o convidou para entrar, e logo os dois estavam na sala da casa dela. Genevieve se sentando no sofá brincando com as chaves, e Jared em pé sem saber muito bem como fazer aquilo. Ele quase tinha terminado com a garota naquele dia, mas daí Jensen havia entrado na cozinha e interrompido a conversa entre os dois, sem dar tempo de Jared dizer tudo o que precisava.

- Gene... – Jared começou, limpando a garganta. Ela o observou curiosamente. – Eu... Ahm... Você sabe que eu adoro passar meu tempo com você, e que eu gosto de você...

Genevieve franziu a testa. Jared respirou fundo e se preparou psicologicamente para fazer aquilo.

- Mas eu acho que nós... Eu acho que nós deveríamos terminar tudo. – Ele disse de uma vez só. Genevieve abriu a boca, mas parecia ter perdido de repente a capacidade de falar.

Jared respirou fundo outra vez, se sentando ao lado da garota.

- Eu estaria mentindo pra você se continuasse com essa relação. Eu estaria me desrespeitando e desrespeitando você.

- Jare... – Ela disse de repente, um pouco chocada. – Você não... Não pode estar terminando comigo.

- Gene, eu sinto muito. – Jared disse, se sentindo péssimo por ter que fazer aquilo, ter que fazer aquilo com Genevieve, mas era o melhor para os dois. – É o melhor para nós dois.

- Eu... Eu amo você. – Genevieve disse, os olhos brilhando como se ela fosse chorar. Ela tocou o rosto de Jared, Jared segurou delicadamente as mãos da garota e as afastou do rosto dele. Ele não disse nada. – Você ama outra, não é?

- Eu sinto muito. – Ele simplesmente disse. Ele realmente gostava de Genevieve, mas só não _daquele _jeito.

Ela olhou para o lado, qualquer lugar menos ele. Mordeu o lábio inferior como se estivesse tentando se segurar para não chorar na frente de Jared. Ela afastou suas mãos das dele, colocando uma mecha do cabelo atrás da orelha.

- Gene? – Ele perguntou incerto, querendo se certificar de que ela estava bem.

- Só vai embora. – Ela murmurou, sem olhar para ele. Jared ainda tentou dizer algo para amenizar a situação, mas Genevieve levantou a mão num gesto para ele se calar. – Só vai embora, Jared.

- Eu realmente sinto muito. – Ele disse, sem saber muito bem o que dizer. Jared nunca gostou de ser o motivo para pessoas chorarem, nunca gostou de ter inimizade com ninguém e principalmente, nunca gostou de machucar as pessoas. Ele gostava de Genevieve, e só Deus sabe o quanto ele tentara fazer aquela relação deles dar certo, antes de se dar conta de que não dava. Ele não iria esquecer Jensen.

Talvez esse fosse o problema, tentar demais quando tudo o que ele deveria fazer era dar a chance de outra pessoa fazê-la feliz, e tentar ser feliz ao lado da pessoa que ele amava.

- É, eu já entendi. Você sente muito. – Ela disse, com um toque de rancor na voz. – Por favor, vai embora.

Ele não disse mais nada, se levantou do sofá olhando a garota uma última vez, antes de resolver que o melhor que ele tinha a fazer agora era ir embora e deixá-la digerir a notícia. Só quando a porta fechou, e Genevieve se viu sozinha na sala, ela se permitiu chorar.

———**J2———**

Eles haviam chegado fazia algum tempo. Danneel pareceu perdoar Jensen por ele ter sido grosseiro, chegando a conclusão de que a pouca paciência do namorado devia ser por culpa da briga que ele provavelmente tivera com Jared. Os dois estavam no sofá assistindo qualquer coisa – que Jensen sinceramente não estava prestando a mínima atenção -, já devidamente confortáveis, sem os sapatos e sentados lado a lado. Danneel parecia bastante entretida com o filme e Jensen fingia prestar atenção enquanto sua mente voava para assuntos em que ele com certeza _não_ deveria estar se preocupando naquele momento.

Maldito Jared. Jared e sua mania de acabar com a paz de espírito de Jensen. Agora, nem ferrando, ele conseguiria fingir que o plano A estava dando certo. Nem se pagassem ele conseguiria agir normalmente perto de Jared de novo, não depois do que o moreno havia feito.

Jensen estava tão, _tão_ irritado que...

A mão de Danneel tinha ido parar na sua coxa por cima do jeans de repente, interrompendo o foco dos seus pensamentos. Ele olhou para ela a tempo de ver a ruiva sorrir maliciosamente e se inclinar para beijar os lábios de Jensen.

O filme tinha sido esquecido.

Ele segurou a garota pela cintura enquanto Danneel sentava no seu colo, passando os braços pelo seu pescoço e o beijando profundamente.

Ele tentou se concentrar naquilo, e evitar pensar em Jared. Jared e sua mania de estragar tudo, fazendo brincadeiras fora de hora e confundindo Jensen. Não, confundindo não, Jensen _não _estava confuso. Por que ele ficaria confuso? Era só uma brincadeira estúpida que seria esquecida daqui a alguns dias e então ele e Jared poderiam voltar a agirem normalmente um com o outro, assim que o moreno parasse de agir feito um idiota.

Danneel desviou os lábios dos seus, beijando seu pescoço.

- Vamos pro quarto. – Ela ronronou, passando as mãos por baixo da camisa de Jensen. Se fosse em outra ocasião, Jensen já estaria lá no quarto, mas hoje em especial? Hoje ele preferia ficar ali para ver o final do filme.

Okay, não Jensen, você vai pro quarto e você vai pra lá é _agora._

Ele segurou a garota e se levantou, ela circulou sua cintura com as pernas e juntos eles foram para o quarto dela. Ele tinha resolvido ficar ali no apartamento de Danneel aquela noite para evitar Jared.

Eles caíram juntos na cama e ela continuou a beijá-lo.

Onde ele estava mesmo? Ah sim, na parte de não ir para a casa para poder evitar Jared. Ele nem em sonho iria para lá agora, correndo o risco de encontrar-se com Jared. Nem saberia o que faria se desse de frente com Jared agora. Não saberia se o socava por ter acabado com sua paz e ter feito Jensen pensar aquelas coisas que ele nunca pensou que pensaria, fazer coisas que nunca pensou que gostaria de fazer ou... Ou...

Jensen tentou se concentrar em Danneel agora e não Jared. Certo, péssima idéia pensar em Jared. Ele deveria pensar em _Danneel._

Não Jared Padalecki. Sim Danneel Harris. _Checado._

Ele continuou a beijar a garota e uma parte sua preferia ficar nos beijos. Ele estava se concentrando em pensar nela, mas de alguma forma a imagem de Jared sempre aparecia na sua cabeça, e daí ele tentava se concentrar de novo nela porque _pelo amor de Deus,_ com uma mulher daquelas por que diabos Jensen estava pensando em Jared? Qual era seu problema? Ele _não _é gay, por Deus! Ele deveria estar pensando nela e... E _só _nela e...

E isso não estava adiantando.

Danneel o empurrou de leve e Jensen se deitou na cama, suspirando com cansaço e frustração ao mesmo tempo porque, é, ele não estava conseguindo se excitar com a situação, nem um pouco. Aliás, as coisas lá embaixo pareciam muito desinteressadas com a situação toda, diferente daquele dia em que ele ficou duro pra caramba e só por causa de um maldito sonho a respeito de Jared. Qual era seu problema? _Droga._

Ele não queria nem olhar para a cara de Danneel. Não sabia se sentia frustrado, constrangido ou irritado com si mesmo por não conseguir se excitar. Maldito Jared Padalecki acabando com sua vida sexual.

- O que foi, Jen? – Danneel perguntou. Jensen estava se perguntando se dizer que era culpa do cansaço seria muita cara de pau sua. – É o Jared, né?

Por culpa de todo seu autocontrole foi que Jensen não engasgou com a própria saliva. Ele encarou a ruiva com olhos arregalados, sentindo o coração na garganta só por cogitar a hipótese de Danneel ter descoberto... Descoberto o que estava acontecendo entre ele e Jared e...

- Que brincadeira idiota ele fez pra te deixar tão nervoso, amor? – Danneel perguntou, e o alívio foi tanto que Jensen quase saiu rindo pelo quarto. Ele sorriu forçado, se sentindo extremamente culpado por ter que mentir para Danneel.

- Você sabe como o Jared é... Ele... – Jensen limpou a garganta, olhando para o lado. – Não é tão grave assim, é só que...

- Você não gosta de brigar com ele. – Danneel afirmou. Jensen sorriu um pouquinho mais em sinal de concordância. Danneel simplesmente se levantou da cama. – Bom... Vamos voltar pro filme então?

Jensen agradeceu a todas as entidades religiosas que ele conhecia, e foi assistir ao filme com Danneel. De qualquer forma ele teria que dormir cedo, já que amanhã ele estaria saindo de Vancouver para ir para o Texas, passar o final de semana fazendo convenções de Supernatural.

É, ia ser um final de semana "maravilhoso" ao lado de Jared, que era a última pessoa que ele queria ver no momento.

———**J2———**

Jared jogou as chaves em cima da mesa. Os cachorros já estavam dormindo e ainda era tarde da noite. Tinha acabado de chegar da casa de Genevieve e há essa hora Jensen já deveria estar em casa, e a julgar pelo horário ele provavelmente ainda não tinha ido dormir.

- Jen? – Chamou, tirando sua jaqueta e a colocando em cima da cadeira. Não ouviu nada além de silêncio, toda a casa parecia vazia e estava como da última vez em que ele saiu. Geralmente há essa hora Jensen estava na sala assistindo televisão, ou no quarto lendo. Jared acendeu as luzes da sala, e então foi até o quarto de Jensen o chamando apenas por força do hábito, pois parte dele sabia que Jensen ainda não havia chegado. Observou o quarto do loiro, impecavelmente arrumado se comparado com o seu que estava uma completa bagunça. Suspirou com um pouco de decepção por Jensen não estar ali, então apagou as luzes e fechou a porta.

Decidiu que esperaria por Jensen. Ele não podia deixar as coisas como estavam, ele tinha que arrumar uma forma de se desculpar com Jensen e que forma melhor que conversar com ele? Tudo bem que Jared não tinha idéia do que dizer, já que ele não iria se desculpar e nem se declarar, Jensen provavelmente o chamaria de idiota se Jared se declarasse, ou de completa garota. Ele resolveu ir tomar um banho que não durou mais que 10 minutos. Estava com a mente longe, pensando numa forma de consertar sua relação com Jensen, de fazê-lo compreender que aquilo era sério. Quando saiu do banho, colocou um moletom qualquer e uma camiseta branca, descendo as escadas e optando por ficar na sala. Assim se Jensen chegasse Jared saberia e ele não teria tempo suficiente de se trancar em seu quarto para evitar conversa.

Jared ainda estava pensando nisso, em como consertar tudo, quando começou a mudar os canais procurando por um canal em que estivesse passando algo decente. Ele parou quando um rosto conhecido chamou sua atenção. Olhou para o canal, e então para a cena e se lembrou instantaneamente do episódio. Estava passando uma reprise de _Heaven and Hell _na televisão e ou Jared tinha muita sorte, ou alguém lá em cima gostava de torturá-lo, porque a cena que estava passando ali era justamente aquela cena do Impala entre Anna e Dean.

Jared engoliu em seco, sentindo um frio na espinha só por ver o modo como Jensen, _Dean,_ olhava para Anna. Ele sentiu o coração ir parar na garganta quando no segundo seguinte a cena mudou para os dois no carro, se beijando. Ele deveria estar olhando para Julie, _Anna,_ e não para Jensen, mas não havia nada que ele fizesse, ele simplesmente não conseguia evitar sua mente de se focar apenas em Jensen.

Ele aumentou o som da televisão, se sentindo um pouco estranho por estar assistindo Jensen, e ao mesmo tempo... De repente ele não dava a mínima se aquilo não era certo. Ele passava a ponta da língua pelos lábios, sentindo sua garganta secar ao observar Jensen retirar a camiseta preta do Dean.

Foi impossível pensar com calma quando ele observou as costas de Jensen - as costas de _Jensen Ackles,_ pelo amor de Deus -, ele simplesmente fixou o olhar na tela sentindo uma vontade insana de que Jensen estivesse ali agora com ele. Ele já havia visto Jensen sem camisa antes, sim, mas... Mas ele nunca tinha tido a oportunidade de tocá-lo da maneira que queria, de Jared mesmo arrancar a camisa do corpo dele e segurar a cintura do loiro, beijando o pescoço dele, o ombro de Jensen e contornando com a ponta da língua cada sarda, cada sarda que cobria a pele branca de Jensen.

Ele sentiu sua respiração se tornar um pouco agitada conforme ele pensava nisso. Ele sentia seu corpo, sem querer, ir respondendo as imagens que seu cérebro projetava. Ele se lembrou instantaneamente daquela vez em que estavam gravando um episódio da 1º temporada e Jensen pulou no colo dele por brincadeira. Ele se lembrava de como foi fácil segurar o loiro no seu colo, ele imaginava como teria sido se Jensen tivesse deixado ele o prensar contra aquele balcão da cozinha, levantando seu corpo até Jensen ficar sentado no balcão com Jared entre suas pernas.

Jared mordeu o lábio inferior imaginando Jensen olhando para ele com aqueles olhos tão verdes, com os cílios longos e as sardas no seu rosto. Com aquela boca que... Aquela boca que, _puta que pariu..._

A cena havia terminado e Jared recobrou a respiração, tentando se acalmar e não pensar naquilo. Era melhor ele não pensar em Jensen, pelo menos não _daquela_ forma. Isso, era melhor ele parar de pensar nas coisas que tinha vontade de fazer com Jensen, porque se não ele precisaria tomar outro banho, e um gelado. Já que nem ferrando Jared cuidaria da situação ali no meio da sala, no sofá, correndo o risco de Jensen entrar e pegá-lo batendo uma enquanto assistia Supernatural, ou pior, gemesse o nome do amigo.

Jensen estava acabando com a sanidade de Jared.

Ele mudou de canal, chegando a conclusão de que se continuasse a assistir Supernatural e ver Jensen... Bom, não ia ser uma combinação muito legal.

Ele se concentrou no filme que estava passando, se concentrou no que falaria para Jensen, se concentrou em não pensar no amigo daquela outra forma e Jared deveria ganhar um prêmio por ter conseguido mudar o foco dos seus pensamentos, porque sério, não era fácil não pensar em Jensen dessa maneira.

Ele não viu a hora passar. Ele se ajeitou melhor no sofá numa posição menos desconfortável e o tempo foi passando. Quando os créditos do filme subiram, Jared tinha caído no sono sem querer, ali mesmo.

—————**J2—**

O barulho de algo arranhando a porta acordou Jared. Ele virou o rosto para o outro lado, gemendo baixo de dor no pescoço por causa do movimento repentino. A dor tinha sido causada pela posição torta em que ele acabou pegando no sono. Ele abriu os olhos, esperando a claridade, mas recebendo em resposta apenas a escuridão da sala com a pouca claridade da televisão ligada. Ele bocejou, se ajeitando no sofá e ignorando a dor nos músculos.

Estava passando uma reprise de série na televisão, e ele reconheceu as imagens como sendo daquela série de vampiros, True Blood, que ele nunca tivera realmente tempo para assistir. Ele apertou o botão de mudo e prestou atenção ao som da porta. Ele pôde ouvir os latidos de lamento de Sadie.

Ele se levantou e abriu a porta do local aonde os cachorros dormiam. Harley estava morto para o mundo, dormindo profundamente enquanto Sadie estava na porta, arranhando de leve tentando sair. Jared se ajoelhou se sentando ao lado dela.

- Que foi, garota? – Ele falou, fazendo um carinho atrás da orelha dela. Ele olhou para o relógio que estava usando, era quase 5 horas da manhã e há essa hora ele deveria estar se arrumando para ir pegar o avião. – Saudades do Jen?

Ele perguntou, recebendo como resposta um latido. Ele sorriu para Sadie, se levantando e indo até o quarto de Jensen. Algo lhe dizia que ele não havia dormido ali, Jared teria acordado se tivesse escutado o barulho de Jensen abrindo a porta. Quando chegou lá e viu o quarto no mesmo estado de ontem, teve suas suspeitas confirmadas. Jensen havia dormido fora de casa aquela noite.

- É, ele continua fugindo de mim. – Jared comentou com Sadie. Sadia apenas tombou a cabeça para o lado, o observando curiosamente. Jared suspirou com cansaço, se consolando com o fato de que logo ele veria Jensen já que os dois iriam pegar o mesmo avião. Logo, ele teria bastante tempo para conversar com Jensen enquanto os dois estivessem indo para o Texas, e não haveria forma do texano fugir dele, já que estariam em um avião há quilômetros do chão.

Ele pegou o telefone, discando o número de celular de Jensen. Esperou alguns segundos até que Jensen finalmente atendesse numa voz puro sono.

- Jen? – Jared perguntou incerto.

- Jared? – Ele podia quase ver Jensen esfregando os olhos e então olhando o relógio para ver que horas eram. – São 5 da manhã, Jared.

- É... – Jared concordou, se sentando no sofá e sentindo o coração na garganta por estar falando com Jensen. Até agora ele o estava tratando igual como antes, mas talvez isso fosse culpa do sono. – Sobre isso...

Ele se perguntou se seria estragar o momento perguntar aonde ele havia dormido. Mas não precisou perguntar porque ouviu uma voz conhecida vinda do fundo, provavelmente perguntando quem estava ligando a essa hora. Ele quase pôde ver Jensen afastando um pouco o rosto do telefone para responder a Danneel com um _"É o Jared"._

Ele se sentiu patético por estar ligando. De repente ele se sentiu patético por estar insistindo tanto, e de repente uma parte sua começou a pensar que talvez ele devesse apenas desistir. Jensen não o queria. Jensen não gostava dele dessa forma e tudo o que Jared estava fazendo com essa teimosia, era afastar Jensen dele.

- Ahm... Você não vai atrasar? Quer dizer, pro vôo. – Jared comentou, percebendo que Jensen estaria dormindo se ele não tivesse ligado, quando ele deveria estar acordado se preparando para o vôo. Ele ouviu como resposta o silêncio vindo de Jensen, e após algum tempo ele finalmente respondeu:

- Ah, é... Eu... Eu mudei meu vôo. – Jensen respondeu, e ou Jared estava ficando louco ou o que havia notado no tom de voz do amigo se parecia muito com culpa.

- Ah... – Jared realmente não sabia o que dizer. – Você mudou de...?

Ele estava fazendo aquilo tudo para evitar Jared.

- É, eu mudei. Bom, a gente se vê lá.

- Jensen. – Jared disse antes que o loiro pudesse desligar o telefone. Ele ouviu a respiração de Jensen, e Jared o conhecia bem demais. Ele conhecia coisas sobre Jensen que nem a própria família dele sabia, Jensen era a pessoa com quem ele mais havia convivido nos últimos anos, e ele simplesmente não ia cair naquela. Se não era o que Jensen queria, ele teria empurrado Jared quando Jared chegou perto demais dele. Se não fosse o que Jensen queria, ele teria falado a respeito disso, e não o evitado como se Jared fosse o próprio Diabo. – Cancelar seu vôo não vai me fazer parar.

- Jared...

- Não, Jen, me escuta. – Jared o interrompeu, sentindo-se frustrado e irritado, sentindo-se quase desesperado. Ele não iria perder Jensen, ele não permitiria que Jensen se afastasse dele por medo, medo de cometer um erro, medo de Jared estar brincando, medo dos outros descobrirem. – Eu vou mostrar pra você, Jensen. Eu vou mostrar pra você o quanto eu...

"_Te amo",_ seria o final da sua frase, mas Jensen desligou o telefone antes. Jared encarou o aparelho sentindo-se extremamente indignado, sem acreditar que Jensen havia desligado na sua cara. Ele encarou a televisão, ouvindo a música de abertura do segundo episódio que estava sendo reprisado sobre aquela série, e ele sorriu sozinho porque Jensen estava assustado. E se Jensen estava assustado, era porque ele tinha ao menos se permitido pensar sobre aquilo, e se ele havia pensado sobre aquilo e estava evitando Jared daquela maneira, é porque ele não tinha ficado tão horrorizado com o que pensou.

É, Jared o conhecia bem demais. O conhecia o suficiente para ter certeza de que Jensen não era tão avesso assim a idéia de ele e Jared _juntos_ quanto ele provavelmente andava se dizendo que era.

—————**J2—**

O vôo tinha sido tranqüilo. Jared tentou ver o lado bom da coisa, de Jensen ter mudado a droga do horário do vôo dele, e aproveitou para dormir já que dormir no sofá de casa não tinha sido a melhor coisa que ele havia feito na semana, e olha que ele tinha feito muitas besteiras naquela semana. O caminho até o Hotel e então até a convenção foi um borrão na memória de Jared, sua mente estava trabalhando a mil, pensando coisas que não tinham nada a ver com a série e ele tinha perdido as contas de quantas vezes teve que pedir para as pessoas que lhe faziam perguntas, para repetirem a pergunta.

Era melhor ele se acalmar e se esquecer de Jensen por enquanto, porque se ele já estava distraído enquanto os assistentes falavam com ele, nem queria ver na hora em que estivesse respondendo perguntas dos fãs. Os fãs, com certeza, notariam que alguma coisa estava estranha.

Quando subiu ao palco, após alguém lhe apresentar como _"Jared Padalecki, o nosso Sam Winchester",_ ele colocou em seus lábios o melhor sorriso do seu estoque e colocou em prática seu charme texano. Mas mesmo que estivesse sendo bem humorado, extrovertido e fazendo as brincadeiras de sempre, ele estava mais sério que o usual. Talvez alguns fãs notassem, mas ele estava rezando para que não. Rezando para que não percebessem como se distraia um pouco sempre que alguém citava o nome de Jensen ali.

Ocorreu tudo bem no seu painel. Tirando as perguntas constrangedoras de sempre, ocorreu tudo bem e então ele teve sua pausa. Jensen iria entrar no palco dali a alguns segundos e Jared saiu um pouquinho mais cedo com a esperança de que pegasse Jensen antes, tivesse nem que fosse uns míseros segundos para falar com ele.

Mas assim que viu Jensen conversando com um dos assistentes, e o chamou, ele o encarou e ficou todo tenso. Jared pôde perceber o quão tenso Jensen havia ficado por apenas ouvir sua voz. E antes que ele pudesse alcançar o loiro, ele já havia sumido do seu campo de visão e a julgar pela onda de gritos histéricos, ele tinha subido um pouco mais cedo no palco.

Jared suspirou, sentindo-se frustrado. Sentindo uma incrível vontade de subir até lá e arrastar Jensen para um lugar privado aonde eles pudessem conversar. "_Droga",_ pensou enquanto olhava ao redor, aquilo não estava ocorrendo como o planejado.

Seu olhar parou em um pôster na parede que chamou sua atenção. True Blood. Só agora a ficha caía de que True Blood também estava tendo uma convenção ali.

Mas Jared nem sabia porque o pôster havia chamado a sua atenção, já que nem assistir aquela série ele assistia. Mas então ele se lembrou da música de abertura, e o sorriso que surgiu nos seus lábios foi quase maníaco. Ele encarou o local aonde tinha visto Jensen pela última vez.

- Jared! – Jared se virou a tempo de ver Misha se aproximando, parecendo um pouco sem fôlego como se tivesse corrido para chegar ali. – Tava procurando você, cara...

- Misha. – Jared disse, sentindo o sorriso maníaco em seus lábios aumentar mais ainda.

Misha franziu o cenho. Jared colocou as mãos nos ombros do ator.

- Eu preciso da sua ajuda com uma coisa. – Jared disse em tom tão determinado que Misha até arregalou um pouco os olhos de surpresa, mas então a surpresa foi substituída por curiosidade e uma quase aprovação.

- Você vai aprontar alguma coisa, não vai? – Ele perguntou, sorrindo. Jared concordou com um movimento de cabeça.

- Me ajuda?

- Cara, você não precisa nem pedir!

———**J2———**

Jensen estava tentando mostrar para si mesmo que era ator bom o suficiente para fingir que tudo estava absolutamente normal e que ele não estava tendo um ataque de pânico interno. Ele respondia as perguntas dos fãs sem pensar muito no que estava respondendo, o que era uma novidade e tanto já que Jensen sempre pensava três vezes antes de abrir a boca nessas convenções, aprendendo por experiência própria que qualquer besteira que você deixava escapar por impulso, iria te atormentar pro resto da sua vida infeliz.

Ele tentava sorrir, mas tinha a impressão de que o sorriso estava soando forçado. "Sorriso de modelo", como Jared costumava chamar. O sorriso que não alcançava os olhos de Jensen e que era reservado apenas para a imprensa, para quando Jensen não estivesse se sentindo tão à vontade.

Parte dele queria desesperadamente que Jared estivesse ali, porque ele se sentia mil vezes mais confortável quando Jared estava ao seu lado em público. Mas então essa parte acabava lembrando que as coisas já não eram mais as mesmas entre eles e Jared estar ali agora com ele só complicaria as coisas, tornaria tudo mais esquisito.

Ele tentou ignorar esses pensamentos, decidindo que era uma péssima hora para estar pensando em Jared. Ele pediu para a fã - que ele realmente não conseguia se lembrar o nome por mais que ele se esforçasse - repetir a pergunta, quando Jason entrou no palco segurando um violão.

Ele franziu a testa. Jason, seu amigo músico, estava ali para fazer algumas apresentações, mas ele não se lembrava de estar marcado para ele invadir o painel de Jensen. Ele estava para perguntar o que Jason estava fazendo ali, quando os fãs começaram a gritar histericamente de uma maneira tão alta que Jensen se surpreendeu por não ter ficado surdo.

Jared havia subido no palco, acenando para os fãs e parecendo à vontade, tão à vontade que Jensen até chegava a ficar com um pouco de inveja, porque quando ele bateu os olhos em Jared sentiu todo seu corpo ficar tenso de novo. Ele estava usando um jeans black, e uma camisa social preta com as botas, estilo Sam, escuras. Seu cabelo estava um pouco para trás, como geralmente ficava quando ele passava a mão pelos fios castanhos para tirá-los da frente dos olhos. A barba por fazer, que Jared sempre deixava crescer quando estavam no Hiato, não conseguia cobrir o sorriso e Jared só ficava com um ar maduro, mais maduro ainda quando a estava usando.

Jensen ignorou o frio que sentiu na espinha. Jared estava... Jared estava tão...

Jared acenou para os fãs, sorrindo daquela maneira contagiante e finalmente pousando seus olhos esverdeados em Jensen que estava sentado na sua cadeira sentindo seu coração na garganta.

Seu sorriso se evaporou, pelo menos seu sorriso todo inocente e "charme texano", seu sorriso agora direcionado a Jensen era pura malícia. Pura malícia misturada com algo a mais, algo a mais que Jensen estava começando a temer descobrir o que era. Ele engoliu a seco, se detestando por não conseguir colocar a sua máscara de _"tudo está perfeitamente normal_" enquanto os malditos flashes das câmeras acertavam tanto seu rosto quanto o de Jared.

Ele apostava todo seu dinheiro no banco que amanhã teriam milhares de fotos desse momento na internet.

Jensen percebeu, quando Jared chegou perto, que o moreno estava segurando um chapéu de cowboy, mas sem o colocar, só segurando. Com a outra mão, ele estava segurando o microfone.

Ele, muito à vontade, pegou uma cadeira e a colocou ao lado de Jensen, próximo demais. Ele se sentou, sorrindo uma última vez para a platéia antes de encarar Jensen bem de perto.

- Você não vai escapar assim tão fácil. – Ele sussurrou, num tom de voz impossível dos fãs ouvirem em meio à gritaria. Jensen sorriu um sorriso pregado no rosto e voltou a encarar a platéia. Os gritos cessaram.

- Bom... Onde nós estávamos mesmo?

- Ow! – Jared disse de repente, para a platéia, mas olhando para Jensen. – Você vai simplesmente me ignorar?

Ele fez um bico com os lábios, e Jensen sentiu seu rosto esquentar quando algumas garotas na platéia fizeram um eco de "Awws" pela carinha fofa que Jared havia feito.

- Eu deveria mesmo. Você nem deveria estar aqui. – Jensen retrucou em tom de brincadeira, tom que todas as fãs reconheceriam como implicância com Jared, mas que só ele e Jared sabiam o pingo de seriedade que havia. Jared não deveria estar ali, não agora, tornando tudo tão mais esquisito e...

- Ele está assim só porque eu não o deixei ficar por cima ontem à noite, se é que vocês me entendem. – Jared disse, piscando para as fãs que ecoaram em gritos histéricos mais altos ainda. Jensen sentiu o sorriso congelar no seu rosto se tornando em seguida uma expressão de puro choque. Ele encarou Jared, quase gritando com o olhar o que diabos ele estava pensando que estava fazendo. Jared não olhou para ele.

Jared se ajeitou mais na cadeira, deixando as pernas um pouco abertas. Ele continuava a olhar para as fãs sentindo o olhar chocado de Jensen sobre si.

- Mas todo mundo sabe que é só fachada, ele não tem nada contra eu ficar por cima. Pelo contrário, ele adora. – Jared retrucou, e dessa vez ele olhou para Jensen passando a ponta da língua pelos lábios. Jensen quase se sentiu engasgar com a própria saliva, o rosto tão quente que ele tinha a impressão de que derreteria de vergonha.

- Só nos seus sonhos, Padalecki. – Jensen retrucou, odiando-se por estar com a voz tão rouca. Jared sorriu mais ainda, o filho da mãe, olhando apenas para ele.

- Meus sonhos e os seus. – Ele disse. Disse de uma maneira sugestiva demais e Jensen detestava admitir, mas ele devia estar corando na frente das câmeras, nem ferrando ele conseguiria evitar corar diante daquele comentário. Não quando Jared o olhava daquela maneira e quando ele se lembrava do maldito sonho, o maldito sonho que tinha transformado essa situação de ruim pra "completamente fodida".

- Mas hey, vamos às perguntas! – Jared disse feliz, perdendo a pose maliciosa de segundos atrás. Jensen tentou ignorar a parte dele que queria erguer bandeira branca e sair correndo dali feito uma menininha assustada. Ele não estava preparado para lidar com aquilo, fosse aquilo o que fosse, e justamente na frente de tantos fãs, tantas câmeras, prontas para filmarem o momento em que ele deixaria sua máscara cair de vez.

Jared estava respondendo as perguntas. Jensen não estava conseguindo se concentrar nelas. Ele tentava, mas seus pensamentos acabavam indo em direção a Jared ao seu lado. Ele respondia uma ou outra, sempre após Jared ter respondido primeiro e foi assim durante os próximos minutos até que Jensen começasse a se sentir confortável o bastante para responder por conta própria. Parecia que Jared tinha se acalmado e não estava soltando mais indireta alguma, mantendo distância do plano de sempre que era fazer as fãs felizes.

Estava indo tudo bem, e Jensen deveria saber que quando as coisas estão indo muito bem, é porque a desgraça está próxima de acontecer.

Estava indo tudo perfeitamente bem, até _aquela_ pergunta.

- Oi! – A garota cumprimentou timidamente. Era ruiva com sardas, baixinha e usava óculos de armação escura. Jared sorriu mostrando suas covinhas para ela.

- Oi! – Ele disse, e Jensen sorriu em sinal de cumprimento, não confiando muito na sua voz. – Qual seu nome?

- Ah, é... Eu sou a Elena. – Elena disse. Ela falava com um pouco de dificuldade, provavelmente porque estava falando com Jared Padalecki. – A minha pergunta é para os dois.

- Manda bala. – Jared disse, mantendo o sorriso nos lábios. A garota sorriu mais ainda, colocando uma mecha do cabelo ruivo atrás da orelha.

- Eu queria saber... Sabe quando você ouve uma música e se lembra de alguém? Então, eu queria saber se... Que música que vocês ouvem que os fazem se lembrar um do outro?

Jared encarou Jensen daquela maneira, que queria dizer que ele que teria que responder aquela primeiro. Ele tentou ignorar a parte idiota do seu cérebro que pensou em _Umbrella,_ porque pelo amor de Deus, quão patético era isso?

- Não é bem pela letra. – Jensen explicou. – É só porque teve uma semana em que o Jared não parava de cantar essa música e ouvir ela, e daí eu meio que comecei a associar com ele.

Jared o observou curiosamente.

- Como é o nome? All For You, do Our Lady Peace? – Jensen perguntou, olhando para Jared. Jared sorriu, aquele sorriso sincero e mostrando suas adoráveis covinhas.

- _It's all for you._ – Ele cantarolou, sem se esforçar muito em parecer que cantava bem, mas o suficiente pra fazer a platéia ficar meio histérica. - _You've got me where you want. _Eu adoro essa música!

Jensen ignorou o frio que sentiu na espinha quando Jared cantarolou aquilo olhando para ele.

- Sua vez. – Ele disse, tentando conter o constrangimento que estava sentindo. Ele sentiu um pouco de ansiedade, curioso para saber que música que Jared ouvia e o fazia se lembrar dele.

Mas Jensen deveria ter previsto que no momento em que Jared sorriu de lado daquela maneira sacana, coisa boa é que não viria dali.

- Ah, eu vou fazer melhor. – Jared disse, colocando o chapéu de cowboy e se levantando. Jensen franziu a testa em sinal de curiosidade e confusão. Jared o olhou um instante antes de ajeitar seu microfone. – Eu vou _cantar_ a música que me faz lembrar o Jen.

A platéia explodiu em aceitação, provavelmente loucos para ouvir Jared _cantar _a música que ele ouvia e o fazia se lembrar de Jensen. Jensen, enquanto tentava por tudo no mundo parecer normal, tentou também ignorar a onda de pânico que começou a tomar conta dele, sem saber muito bem o porquê. Jared estalou os dedos, e curiosamente, Jason começou a tocar o instrumental como se a coisa toda já estivesse planejada. Jensen podia jurar que já tinha escutado aquela música em algum lugar, mas não conseguia se lembrar qual música era.

O pessoal que geralmente tocava com Jason estava tocando o instrumental e Misha tinha acabado de subir no palco mantendo-se no canto, observando a cena e segurando um celular na direção deles, e Jensen mesmo chocado do jeito que estava, conseguiu ver Misha piscando para a fã ruiva que havia feito aquela pergunta para eles.

- _I wanna do bad things with you._ – Jared começou numa voz rouca e tão _Jared _que mandou arrepios por todo o corpo de Jensen, ainda mais porque Jared disse aquilo olhando diretamente nos olhos do loiro.

Ele andou um pouco pelo palco, ao redor da cadeira de Jensen, olhando a platéia e sorrindo. O conjunto da roupa preta com o chapéu de cowboy só deixava a cena toda mais... Esquisitamente sexy, e Jensen iria se bater mais tarde por admitir isso.

- _When you came in the air went out._ – Jared continuou a cantar. - _And every shadow filled up with doubt._

Se Jensen estava preocupando com o fato de Jared poder cantar mal, ele não precisava mais se preocupar com isso porque ele estava cantando bem. Claro, Jared não era nenhum cantor profissional, mas ele estava cantando bem, realmente bem para quem não era experiente naquilo. E os fãs? Os fãs gritavam empolgados, indo à loucura, e quem conhecia a letra cantava junto, acompanhando Jared.

- _I don't know who you think you are, but before the night is through,_ - Jared fez uma pausa, olhando para Jensen e piscando para ele. - _I wanna do bad things with you._

Jensen até pensou em se levantar, sair dali. Ele não era obrigado a ficar ali, mas seus pés pareciam recusar obedecer às ordens que seu cérebro mandava. Ele parecia congelado naquela cadeira, tendo olhos apenas para Jared, sentindo seu rosto quente de vergonha.

- _I'm the kind to sit up in his room. __Heart sick an' eyes filled up with blue._ – Ele contou a platéia, mantendo sua mão no ombro de Jensen. Sua perna fazia um movimento lento seguindo o ritmo da melodia, e vez ou outra ele ajeitava o chapéu de cowboy de uma maneira proposital, lançando olhares para Jensen e a platéia, mas principalmente a Jensen. Não havia nada de brincadeira por trás daquilo, não como geralmente Jared fazia, e a platéia estava indo ao delírio e Jensen não conseguia não entrar em pânico, porque era quase como se Jared estivesse se confessando para ele, querendo dizer cada parte daquela música.

- _I don't know what you've done to me, but I know this much is true:_ - Ele fez uma pausa, sorrindo maliciosamente e aproximando seu rosto do rosto de Jensen. - _I wanna do bad things with you._

Ele estava tão chocado com a coisa toda que era como se os fãs nem estivessem ali, e ele nem estivesse ouvindo a explosão de gritos histéricos.

O instrumental veio mais uma vez, e nesse meio tempo Jared saiu de trás dele para aparecer na sua frente, de joelhos, entre as suas pernas. Jensen tinha certeza que havia prendido a respiração quando a mão de Jared, a que não estava segurando o microfone, apoiou-se na sua coxa.

- _When you came in the air went out._ – Ele cantou numa voz mais rouca, mais sensual. - _And all those shadows there are filled up with doubt._

Ele sorriu mais uma vez, dando um tapinha na coxa de Jensen, antes de se levantar de repente deixando Jensen com cara de paisagem.

_- I don't know who you think you are,_ - Ele cantou enquanto voltava a ficar atrás de Jensen. - _But before the night is through, I wanna do bad things with you._

O instrumental continuou enquanto Jared mantinha-se bem perto, sorrindo para Jensen. Jensen se manteve onde estava se recusando a olhar Jared nos olhos. A platéia de repente havia caído no silêncio. A mão de Jared estava em seu ombro, os lábios dele muito próximos da sua orelha. O rosto de Jensen estava completamente quente e ele estava corando, corando vermelho-púrpura enquanto sentia a barba de Jared arranhando de leve sua pele.

- _I don't know what you've done to me, but I know this much is true:_ - Jensen prendeu a respiração de novo enquanto Jared cantou. - _I wanna do bad things with you._

E a última parte foi quase um sussurro, quase uma confissão. Jensen sem querer virou um pouco seu rosto, observando os olhos esverdeados de Jared. Não havia brincadeira nenhuma em seu olhar, não era como se aquilo fosse uma piada e tudo o que ele tivesse feito fosse com o intuito de fazer as pessoas rirem. Foi só aí que a ficha caiu, finalmente caiu e talvez um pouco tarde demais. Aquilo era sério. Aquilo era sério e Jared Padalecki não estava brincando com ele, ele nunca, jamais, brincaria com algo tão sério como aquilo.

"_E se eu quiser que isso seja mais do que boatos?",_ Jared havia dito aquele dia, e Jensen pensou naquele segundo: _"Oh, puta que pariu, não pode ser"._

Não podia ser. Simplesmente _não_ podia.

Mas era.

- _I wanna do _real_ bad things with you._ – Jared finalizou, se afastando de Jensen e afastando o microfone da boca. Ele ficou ali parado observando seu amigo. Jensen ficou ali parado também encarando Jared de volta, sem ter idéia do que dizer ou fazer, que reação ter.

Então tirando os dois do transe momentâneo, a platéia explodiu mais uma vez e as pessoas estavam se levantando, aplaudindo e gritando histéricas. Os flashes das câmeras o teriam cegado, se ele estivesse se preocupando com isso agora.

Jared desviou seu olhar de Jensen para a platéia, retirando seu chapéu de cowboy e rindo, rindo verdadeiramente feliz. Jensen sentiu como se um cubo de gelo estivesse emperrado na sua garganta. Jared colocou o chapéu de cowboy na cabeça de Jensen e se sentou na cadeira de volta, evitando olhar para ele.

- Bad Things, do Jace Everett. – Ele disse à garota ruiva que estava com uma câmera, tirando fotos do palco. – É essa a música que eu ouço e me faz lembrar o Jensen.

Jared então encarou Jensen, esperando uma resposta da parte dele. Jensen podia sentir os olhares da platéia direcionados nele. Ele fez o que a situação pedia: algum comentário para quebrar o gelo, aquele clima estranho.

- Agora a gente sabe porque você resolveu ser ator. – Jensen alfinetou, sorrindo para o amigo de uma maneira que não alcançava seus olhos. Jared sorriu, sorriu e então riu, jogando a cabeça para trás. E simples assim, pelo menos por enquanto, o clima havia se amenizado. Mas Jensen duvidava muito que essa cena toda seria esquecida pelos fãs.

Ele tornou a observar a platéia, fazendo um gesto com a mão para cessarem a gritaria.

- Bom... – Ele limpou a garganta, sentindo todo seu corpo quente e uma vontade insana de sair dali. – Próxima pergunta?

Várias pessoas levantaram as mãos e Jensen escolheu uma delas.

- Ahm... Oi! – A garota, alta pra caramba, sorriu para eles. – Minha pergunta é na verdade para o Misha.

Jensen e Jared encararam Misha do outro lado do palco. Misha parecia extremamente entretido com seu celular, alheio a tudo o que acontecia ao seu redor.

- Hum... Misha? – Jared chamou a atenção dele. Misha ergueu o olhar do celular, parecendo surpreso por estarem falando com ele. Pareceu mais surpreso ainda ao notar o silêncio e olhar de todo mundo sobre ele. – Ela tem uma pergunta pra você.

- Ah! – Misha sorriu largamente. – Mal aí, me distrai com os _tweets _que estava mandando sobre a performance do Jared de agorinha a pouco.

- _Tweets? – _Jensen perguntou, se fazendo de desentendido e querendo mudar o foco do assunto das performance de Jared. Misha o encarou muito sério.

- É triste que eu tenha que te explicar o que é isso, colega. – Misha comentou numa voz pura decepção, balando a cabeça em sinal reprovador. Várias pessoas riram, inclusive Jared. Jensen apenas revirou os olhos. – Bom...

Misha encarou sua fã, sorrindo para ela.

- Eu sinto muito, mas estou aqui só de passagem. Responderei qualquer pergunta quando estiver no meu painel, sabe como é, não quero roubar a cena dos J' aqui. – Misha apontou para os dois. – Aliás, é melhor eu ir...

Ele fez menção de ir, mas parou na metade do caminho e caminhou apressadamente até Jared e Jensen. Todo mundo o observava sem entender. Misha parou na frente dos dois apertando firmemente as mãos deles como se os estivesse cumprimentando por algo.

- Meus parabéns, garotos. Eu estou extremamente orgulhoso de vocês. – Ele estava dizendo. Jensen o encarava sem entender nada, e Jared sorria com a mesma cara de quem não está entendendo muita coisa. – Eu sabia... Me empresta isso aqui um pouquinho. Obrigado.

Misha pegou o microfone das mãos de Jensen, encarando a platéia que continuava a bater os flashes.

- Eu sabia. – Ele disse, e sua voz ecoou mais alto ainda pelo local. – Eu sabia desde a primeira vez em que eu vi aquela primeira foto do Jared molestando o Jensen em público, que o amor superaria as barreiras, que o amor venceria.

Misha falava de uma maneira extremamente séria, o que deixava tudo mais engraçado ainda. Os fãs pareciam estar gostando muito da cena, e Jensen tinha a insana e repentina vontade de se enterrar no chão.

- Porque o amor, minha gente... O amor é... – Misha suspirou, encarando os garotos. – O amor é uma coisa linda!

- _Misha._ – Jensen sussurrou entre os dentes, em tom de aviso, desistindo de se enterrar no chão e começando a cogitar a idéia de simplesmente matar Misha ali mesmo antes que ele pudesse abrir a boca e novo. Jared estava rindo, achando tudo muito engraçado e pouco ligando se os fãs estavam ouvindo, se eles estavam em público e que amanhã aquele seria o assunto do momento.

- Só um minutinho, Jensen. Eu já estou indo. – Ele fez menção de entregar o microfone de volta a Jensen, ouvindo os gritos das garotas pedindo para ele ficar. Mas no meio do caminho ele puxou o microfone de novo, e Jensen não sabia se ele estava quente de vergonha ou de irritação mesmo.

Misha ergueu a mão num sinal de saudação, e o que ele disse em seguida deixou Jensen com o queixo no chão, os fãs gritando a plenos pulmões, e Jared sorrindo feito um alucinado:

- E viva ao amor épico que é o J2! Fui! – E dizendo isso ele saiu do palco, deixando para trás uma platéia histérica. Os gritos, as ovações duraram longos minutos, até que Jared conseguisse silenciar o povo pegando o microfone para dizer algo, já que Jensen não parecia estar em condições de dizer porcaria nenhuma.

- Putz! – Jared disse, fingindo estar frustrado. – Ele simplesmente roubou a cena de novo, né? Filho da puta!

* * *

.

_Eu quero fazer coisas ruins com você_

_Quando você entrou o ar foi embora  
E toda sombra se encheu de dúvida  
Eu não sei quem você pensa que é  
Mas antes que a noite acabe,  
Eu quero fazer coisas ruins com você._

_Eu sou do tipo que fica acordado a noite inteira em seu quarto  
Coração doente e olhos cheios de tristeza  
Eu não sei o que você fez comigo,  
Mas eu sei que esse tanto é verdade:_

_Eu quero fazer coisas ruins com você._

_Quando você entrou o ar foi embora  
E todas aquelas sombras ali se encheram com dúvidas  
Eu não sei quem você pensa que é  
Mas antes que a noite acabe  
Eu quero fazer coisas ruins com você.  
Eu quero fazer coisas realmente más com você_

.

* * *

.

**N/A: **:D Eu nem sei o que dizer aqui. Só queria agradecer a **Galatea Glax** de novo, a minha líder de torcida particular que sempre me anima em escrever quando eu estou tendo altos bloqueios. Essa cena, a da música, foi idéia dela, todinha dela. A cena que ela mais estava esperando, não é, Gah? Eu espero que você tenha gostado, aliás, eu espero que todos vocês que estão lendo tenham gostado desse capítulo tanto quanto eu gostei de escrevê-lo. Muito obrigada por todas as reviews, elas são meu combustível! Amo vocês! :3

.

**Carol **– Esse capítulo está beeem maior que os outros, então eu espero que você tenha demorado pra ler ele um pouquinho! xD Eu já disse que sempre espero suas reviews quando atualizo minhas fics, né? Pois é, é verdade! Eu adoro suas reviews! Assumo totalmente a culpa de ter acabado com sua inocência! (vamos fingir por um momento que você já foi inocente :x ahauahuahuha). Beeeeeijos, Carol! Obrigada pela review! :3

**Silver Black **– Que bom que tu ta gostando, xuxu! :3 Valeu pela review, beijos! :*

**Mellow Candie** – haha! Melhor review tosca que review nenhuma, né? Auauahauha Brincadeira! xP Muito obrigada por comentar, amore! :*

_Muito obrigada pessoar, e até o próximo! :3_


	4. Capítulo 4

**Bad Things**

_por Miss Dartmoor_

_para Galatea Glax_

———

**Disclaimer:** Se eles fossem meus eu estaria vendendo filmes pornôs, e não escrevendo fanfics.

**Sinopse:** Uma brincadeira faz com que o público comece a cogitar a hipótese de J2 ser real, e isso muda a relação de Jared e Jensen para sempre. Agora só resta saber o que é mais importante: uma relação que pode dar certo, ou carreiras que estão em jogo.

**Beta:** Galatea Glax! :D

**Shipper: J**ared Padalecki e **J**ensen Ackles – Padackles, J2, **Jsquared**!

**Spoilers: **Sem spoilers, eu acho.**  
**

**Avisos: **Fique preparado para, conteúdo **amoroso/sexual** entre dois homens, Jared e Jensen. Jared/Genevieve e Jensen/Danneel, mas nada explicito. Eu não aconselho você, fã das garotas e sem senso esportivo, a ler essa fic. **NC17|Slash|First Time**. Contém Bottom!Jensen e **Top!Jared**, porque Top!Jared é Top!Jared e Top!Jared dispensa justificativas (É, eu gosto de ficar "falando" Top!Jared C:).

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 4.**

**

* * *

  
**

Ele não estava olhando para Jared. Por mais que ele tentasse se obrigar a olhar porque ele _deveria _olhar, ele não conseguia. Não conseguia encarar Jared nos olhos e sabia que amanhã milhares de fãs estariam comentando sobre isso, porque os fãs, _seus_ fãs, costumam notar coisas que pareciam absurdas demais de alguém notar. Eles notariam que Jensen estava corando, sentindo seu rosto esquentar a cada segundo que tinha que olhar para Jared. Eles notariam que Jensen não o estava encarando nos olhos, já que havia vários flashes de câmera fotografando aquele momento, várias provas de que Jensen não conseguia encarar Jared nos olhos.

Talvez eles notassem que Jensen estava segurando o microfone com mais força. Mas talvez eles não percebessem que Jensen estava respondendo cada pergunta sem prestar muita atenção, sem conseguir se lembrar dos nomes dos fãs e qual havia sido a pergunta a ser feita. Eles não poderiam ver o coração de Jensen batendo forte contra seu peito, não poderiam sentir o nó na sua garganta, a sensação que Jensen tinha de que havia um cubo de gelo emperrado na sua garganta.

Mas talvez eles notassem que Jensen estava passando mais vezes a língua pelos lábios num gesto de puro nervosismo. E sim, com certeza eles notariam que Jensen estava evitando falar com Jared no palco, já que isso é algo que ele nunca fez. Ele estava sempre falando com Jared, fazendo brincadeiras e sorrindo para ele. Eles estavam sempre interagindo, então com certeza eles reparariam que Jensen só interagia com Jared, agora, quando Jared falava com ele.

E ele se odiava por não conseguir fingir com perfeição que estava tudo completamente normal, e que aquela música, aquela performance fora só mais uma das brincadeiras de Jared e que não significava _nada._

_Deus,_ ele estava rezando para que seus fãs não notassem.

Jared tocou seu ombro, e Jensen teria se sobressaltado com o toque se seu cérebro não estivesse programado para agir _normalmente, _o mais normal possível_._ E agir normalmente significava que ele não deveria se afastar dos toques de Jared.

- Pergunta. – Jared disse, sorrindo para ele. Jensen tentou se concentrar na garota alta que estava segurando um microfone e sorrindo para eles, mas sua mente sem querer acabava se focando toda na mão de Jared ainda em seu ombro.

- Vocês sentem muita diferença quando há atores novos em cena? – Ela perguntou, e Jensen agradeceu a todas as entidades religiosas por aquela pergunta não tocar um ponto pessoal. Ele sempre se sentia desconfortável quando faziam perguntas pessoais demais para ele. – Sabe? Quando é apenas uma participação de um episódio... Não digo que seja ruim... Mas cada um deve ter um tempo, um ritmo, que inserido na rotina de vocês deve causar uma certa estranheza... Ou não?

A mão de Jared deslizou para suas costas e ele lhe deu um tampinha camarada ali, afastando sua mão de Jensen em seguida. Jensen ignorou o frio que sentiu na espinha, ignorou os batimentos cardíacos que tinham aumentado notavelmente quando a mão de Jared tocou seu corpo mesmo que por cima da sua camisa, e tentou pensar em uma resposta decente para a moça que deve ter dito o nome dela, mas Jensen estivera muito distraído para notar. Se não fosse por Jared, ele não teria nem escutado a pergunta.

Mas então quando foi pensar em uma resposta, percebeu que não se lembrava direito da pergunta. Na verdade era como quando ele lia algo, acabava de ler o parágrafo e se perguntava o que é mesmo que ele tinha acabado de ler. Ele tinha escutado a garota, mas parecia ter escutado com a cabeça em outro lugar.

- Ãh... – Ele olhou da garota, que os observava em expectativa, e então sem conseguir se conter encarou Jared que o observava de uma maneira normal, aqueles olhares que queriam dizer que Jensen teria que responder essa pergunta primeiro.

Segundos encarando Jared com uma cara de confusão foi o suficiente para fazer o moreno sorrir, mostrando as covinhas.

- Ela quer saber se é estranho ter um ator novo com a gente, gravando só um episódio. Já que a gente provavelmente já deve ter uma rotina entre os atores fixos, e o ator novo já deve ter suas manias e etc. Certo? – Ele sorriu para a garota antes de voltar com a mão para as costas de Jensen, dando outro tapinha. – Desculpa o Jen aqui, pessoal. Ele sempre fica meio abestalhado após minhas declarações de amor.

Jared disse aquilo de uma maneira divertida, e fez muita gente rir. Jensen sentiu seu rosto esquentar mais ainda e se inclinou um pouco para frente, perdendo o contato da mão de Jared nas suas costas.

- É... – Jensen disse, olhando para Jared e sorrindo. Mas em seu olhar havia um simples e ameaçador aviso de que era bom Jared dar a ré e não ultrapassar de novo a linha intitulada limite. – Porque você sabe que o caminho para o meu coração são serenatas de amor. - Jensen fez questão de parecer extremamente irônico.

Ele fez as pessoas rirem com o comentário. Jared riu também. Por um momento ele se sentiu mais confiante, porque agora não estava tão sem o controle da situação assim. Jensen detestava não ter o controle das coisas, detestava ter que dar um tiro no escuro. Incrível era ele se dar tão bem com alguém tão imprevisível feito Jared, e no começo ele achou que não daria certo, mas então percebeu que Jared_ era_ previsível. Previsível apenas para Jensen que o conhecia tão bem, mas agora? Agora era como se Jensen estivesse andando por uma avenida cheia de carros com uma venda nos olhos.

Jared o guiando. Jared o guiando talvez na direção de um caminhão.

- Então... – Ele continuou assim que a gritaria cessou. – É um pouco estranho sim. Eu e o Jared estamos acostumados a trabalhar 24 horas por dia juntos, então a gente já sabe as nossas manias, já tem aquela sincronia. Então, consequentemente, é um pouco estranho quando chega alguém novo com manias totalmente novas, e acho que não é só estranho pra gente, é pra eles também. Mas nós não sentimos uma grande diferença, até porque nós somos atores, a gente deveria estar acostumado a trabalhar com gente nova sempre.

Jensen sorriu, olhando de relance para Jared que o observava com extrema concentração. Só agora reparava que Jared sempre o observava quando ele respondia perguntas dos fãs, raramente desviando o olhar para a platéia.

- Mas aí eu acho que a gente só pensa que é estranho porque Jared e eu estamos sempre juntos, gravando. As cenas são quase todas com Sam e Dean. Mas não tem uma grande diferença, não. A gente se acostuma, e daí tem que se acostumar de novo com o outro ator que virá no próximo episódio.

Jensen sorriu outra vez, enquanto algumas pessoas riam do que ele disse. Ele encarou Jared daquela maneira que ele fazia quando queria saber se Jared acrescentaria algo à resposta, mas Jared apenas sorriu e concordou com um movimento de cabeça para a platéia, perguntando quem faria a próxima pergunta.

Daí, depois, quando outro fã já estava fazendo outra pergunta que Jensen tentava por tudo no mundo prestar atenção, ele se tocou que talvez tivesse sido esquisito da sua parte responder por Jared. Dizer "a gente" e "nós" quando poderia ter dito "eu". Ter dito "Jared e eu" quando a pergunta não era só sobre eles, já que havia outros atores fixos na série e talvez a garota quisesse saber se era esquisito como um todo. Até porque, nem tudo gira em torno dele e Jared, Jared e ele. _Jared e Jensen._

A sincronia não deveria ser apenas entre eles, e sim a sincronia que eles tinham com os outros atores também.

Mas aí já era tarde demais, e mais uma vez, Jensen não tinha prestado atenção na pergunta.

—————**J2—**

A pausa veio algum tempo depois. Jared e ele desceram do palco e sumiram do campo de visão da platéia. Antes mesmo que Jensen pudesse pensar no que fazer, ou dizer, Jared já estava conversando com outras pessoas ignorando completamente a existência de Jensen. Era como se ele soubesse o que estava por vir e quisesse adiar o momento.

E por mais que Jensen quisesse adiar esse momento para o dia de São Nunca, ele sabia que teria que conversar com Jared mais cedo ou mais tarde. Quanto mais pensava nisso, mais lembrava daquele choque por ter presenciado aquela cena, mais irritado Jensen ficava sem saber muito bem o porquê.

Mas ele precisava conversar com Jared. Tudo bem que só a ideia de conversar com Jared já deixava Jensen um pouco em pânico, porque os últimos dias se resumiram em climas tensos entre eles, tensão sexual, brigas, discussões, tensão sexual, Jensen fugindo de Jared a cada oportunidade que tinha e... Eu já disse tensão sexual?

Pois é, mas agora não havia escapatória. Eles tinham terminado nessa situação ferrada pra começo de conversa por não terem dialogado mais cedo, achando que fugir e fingir que o problema não existia fosse consertar tudo e fazer tudo voltar a ser como era antes. Eles teriam que conversar sobre isso mais cedo ou mais tarde e Jensen preferia que fosse cedo. Preferia conversar agora que estava no auge da sua raiva porque Jared tinha se declarado em público, em uma maldita _convenção, _já que assim ele não perderia tempo pensando a respeito, cogitando a hipótese insana e absurda daquela loucura acontecer, e daí terminar confuso, mais confuso ainda sobre o que sentia a respeito de Jared.

Era melhor conversar _agora._

Se um simples abraço entre os dois já causava estardalhaço entre os fãs, Jensen nem queria pensar no inferno que seria a reação dos fãs por Jared ter cantado aquela música extremamente sugestiva para ele.

Aliás, por falar nisso, quem Jared pensava que era para cantar uma música daquelas – que ele dizia se lembrar de Jensen sempre que ouvia – no meio de uma convenção com centenas de pessoas insanas dispostas a registrarem esse acontecimento para o mundo todo? Jared tinha ficado de joelhos, Jared tinha o olhado intensamente enquanto estava de joelhos e dizia querer fazer coisas ruins com Jensen, que ele apostava que estavam no nível de coisas mais sujas e sacanas possíveis que Jared Padalecki poderia pensar em fazer e...

E, oh céus, era melhor ele evitar pensar nisso antes que sua mente cogitasse a hipótese insana e absurda daquela loucura realmente...

Onde Jensen estava mesmo? Ah, sim, conversar com Jared.

Jared havia cantado aquilo_ para_ ele. Jared que geralmente sempre cantava mal nos karaokê da vida. Ele tinha cantado aquela música em público e Jared realmente estava apaixonado por Jensen, esse tanto parecia ser um fato.

Jensen não sabia o que sentia a respeito disso. Sim, ele havia sonhado com Jared. Sim, ele havia batido uma enquanto pensava em Jared e Jared era um nome que estava sempre na sua mente nos últimos dias. Mas sentir atração por ele não significava que Jensen estava apaixonado por ele, não é? Não, _não_ significava. Seria complicado demais se fosse, seria totalmente ferrado se o sentimento fosse recíproco. Jared estava só zoando com a sua cara, não é? _Não é?_

Jensen amava _Danneel._ Jensen amava Jared também, mas apenas como um _amigo. _Era preciso deixar isso claro.

Ele avistou Jared conversando com um grupo de pessoas. O sorriso nos lábios do moreno desapareceu quando ele bateu os olhos em Jensen. Jensen marchou na direção do amigo e assim que chegou perto dele, Jared abriu a boca para dizer algo, mas só abriu mesmo. Jensen não deixou tempo para Jared falar, o puxou pelo braço sorrindo polidamente para as pessoas com quem Jared estivera conversando - que olharam curiosamente para os dois. Ele puxou Jared ignorando os protestos do moreno e só parou de arrastá-lo quando avistou um banheiro.

Entrou no banheiro, caminhou até as cabines e verificou uma por uma. Sorriu triunfantemente quando viu que estavam sozinhos. Jared continuava parado em frente à porta apenas observando, sem se arriscar a dizer nada.

Quando finalmente ficou frente a frente com Jared, Jensen respirou fundo e disse da maneira mais séria e contida possível:

- O que você pensa que está fazendo? Sério, eu preciso entender, cara! Que porra você pensa que está fazendo? – Certo, talvez não tivesse sido muito _contida,_ mas com certeza foi séria.

Jared colocou as mãos na cintura de uma maneira meio petulante, mantendo seu olhar nos olhos de Jensen. Ele pareceu ficar ligeiramente sem paciência com a pergunta de Jensen.

- O que você acha que é? – Jared perguntou, sem conseguir conter sua frustração. – O que você pensa que é, Jensen?

- Eu acho que você foi longe demais. – Jensen retrucou, se esforçando para manter o controle. – Acho que você passou dos limites. Caramba, sério, eu acho que a palavra "limite" nem faz parte do seu vocabulário a esse ponto!

Jared abriu a boca para protestar, mas Jensen continuou a falar. Visivelmente impaciente e frustrado, Jared se obrigou a calar a boca.

- Você está brincando com algo sério aqui, Jared. Passou pela sua cabeça que isso pode acabar com nossas carreiras?

Não sabia dizer se foi pelo seu tom, a maneira como disse aquilo, ou por ainda insistir que fosse uma brincadeira da parte de Jared. O que quer que tenha sido, tinha feito Jared perder a paciência e se irritar de vez. Ele não estava se preocupando em manter a linha da mesma maneira que Jensen estava agora.

- Cara, você é muito estúpido! – Jared disse entre quem quer rir de algo que não tem a mínima graça, e quem quer enfiar um pouco de juízo na cabeça de alguém. O que era engraçado, já que Jared era o único ali entre os dois que parecia ter perdido totalmente o juízo.

- Estúpido é você! – Jensen retrucou infantilmente, sentindo-se irritado pela teimosia de Jared. Eles raramente brigavam, e quando acontecia eram discussões idiotas que sempre acabavam esquecidas no dia seguinte. Mas essa? De alguma forma eles mais andavam brigando nos últimos dias do que qualquer outra coisa, e isso minha gente, é algo_ extremamente_ notável quando o assunto era a amizade de Jared e Jensen. – Que fez uma sacanagem dessas comigo! E o _pior,_ sem nem pensar nas malditas consequências da sua brincadeira estúpida!

Jared se aproximou, e por um momento ele pareceu extremamente ameaçador com toda aquela altura e raiva que provavelmente estava sentindo. Mas Jensen não ousou recuar dessa vez.

- Porra, Jensen, você é um _idiota!_ – Jared retrucou, elevando a voz de vez. – Eu vou ter que gritar pra você que te amo?! Porque sério, eu te amo. Eu estou entre pateticamente e perdidamente apaixonado por você, droga!

Jared parecia não se dar conta de que estava elevando a voz, e ele dizia aquilo falando alto e gesticulando com as mãos. Jared sempre fazia isso quando estava nervoso, nervoso ou seriamente irritado. Se Jared tinha conseguido mexer com Jensen, Jensen também tinha conseguido tirar Jared do sério.

- Quantas cantadas baratas? Quantos olhares, quantas dicas eu vou ter que te dar só pra você enxergar que isso não é a porra de uma brincadeira?!

Jensen abriu a boca uma, duas vezes, mas não disse nada. Ele percebeu que havia dado inconscientemente um passo para trás, se afastando de Jared no meio do choque. Porque era choque o que estava sentindo, agora. Qualquer dúvida de que aquilo pudesse ser uma brincadeira se perdeu totalmente. Jared podia adorar zoar com os outros só para poder dar uma boa risada, só para se divertir, mas ele nunca iria tão longe assim.

Jensen resolveu ignorar qualquer um dos seus sentimentos e pura confusão, conflito, e se escondeu atrás daquela máscara de segurança que era a fúria que ele deveria - e que _estava -_ sentindo por Jared ter feito aquele ato impensado na frente de milhares de pessoas. Ele ignorou os batimentos cardíacos acelerados, e a parte insana do seu cérebro que queria _desesperadamente_ que Jared chegasse mais _perto._

- Nós estamos em plena convenção! – Jensen gritou, o que era extremamente notável já que Jensen não é o tipo de cara de perder a linha. – Em plena convenção, Jared! Têm uma pá de fãs lá fora, dúzias de repórteres e... E isso é sério, caramba!

Ele esperou por Jared gritar, mas isso nunca veio. Jared se calou, apertando os lábios num gesto de pura impaciência e irritação. Ele abaixou seu tom de voz, sorrindo de uma maneira quase incrédula:

- Você vai ignorar o que eu disse? – Aquilo teria irritado Jensen mais ainda, porém a maneira com que Jared disse aquilo, a maneira que ele olhou nos olhos de Jensen... Naquele segundo, aquele gesto, desarmou o loiro que tinha preparado outro argumento sobre o quão errado e ferrado aquilo era. – Você por um acaso ouviu o que eu disse?

Jared chegou perto, dando passos na direção de Jensen. Jensen se pegou recuando, sem conseguir desviar o olhar dos olhos de Jared. E o quão patético era isso? O quão patético era Jared ser capaz de desarmar Jensen assim, transformá-lo nisso? Nessa pessoa confusa, vulnerável e patética, que só conseguia pensar em Jared, Jared, _Jared._ Jared cantando para ele, Jared cometendo loucuras por ele e colocando Jensen acima da sua carreira. Jared se aproximando dele perigosamente enquanto sorria como se tivesse ganhado na loteria.

- Você está com medo, Jensen? – Jared perguntou suavemente. – Está com medo por que você sente o mesmo por mim?

Jensen sentiu seu coração na garganta e o mármore da pia atrás das suas costas. Ele engoliu em seco, querendo desesperadamente sair correndo dali para algum lugar seguro longe de Jared e daquelas sensações que o moreno o fazia sentir. Coisas que ele não deveria sentir e nem querer, coisas que ele nem deveria pensar a respeito.

Jared sorriu mais ainda, de uma maneira divertida e quase desafiadora.

- Você sonhou comigo aquele dia, não foi, Jensen? – Ele perguntou. Pergunta retórica. – Naquela noite em que eu...

- _Não._ – Jensen respondeu rápido demais, sentindo o cheiro de Jared, sentindo os pêlos da sua nuca se arrepiar diante do olhar de Jared. Era como um Déjà Vu, como quando Jared apoiou uma das mãos na pia se mantendo perigosamente próximo de Jensen, como naquele dia na cozinha quando ele cercou Jensen. Jensen sem perceber havia prendido a respiração.

- Sim. – Jared descordou, entrando com sua perna entre as de Jensen e Jensen soltou a respiração de uma maneira um pouco ofegante demais, fechando os olhos sem querer pelo toque. Droga, droga, _droga._ Ele deveria ser mais forte do que isso, essa era a hora em que ele deveria empurrar Jared e socar o amigo ou xingá-lo e...

Jared encostou sua coxa, que estava entre as pernas de Jensen, naquela parte em especial e foi impossível controlar o gemido que escapou da boca do loiro. Ele encarou Jared e viu os olhos do moreno escuros com algo muito parecido com luxúria, prazer, desejo e uma coisa quase insana. Seu olhar estava direcionado para a boca de Jensen que estava entreaberta.

Ele não ia conseguir. _Deus,_ ele estava rezando para que Jared se afastasse, porque se ele não se afastasse Jensen não conseguiria empurrá-lo. Jensen não conseguiria parar aquilo antes que fosse tarde demais e...

- Jared... - Era para ser um aviso, uma súplica para Jared se afastar, mas soou rouco demais. Seu nome saindo da boca de Jensen chamou a atenção de Jared que o observou. Jared fez o mesmo movimento de antes com a perna e Jensen deixou escapar outro gemido. Era como se seu corpo todo estivesse sensível e isso não era simplesmente irônico? Bastava um toque de Jared para ele ficar excitado, e ele não havia conseguido nem se excitar quando sua namorada estava praticamente em cima dele e...

E a mão gigante de Jared estava na sua nuca, e então por entre seus cabelos puxando de leve e forçando contato visual. Jensen tinha certeza que havia gemido outra vez e era óbvio que Jared havia sentido o quão animadas as coisas lá embaixo na calça de Jensen estavam, porque o moreno sorriu um sorrisinho de lado extremamente satisfeito e simplesmente o beijou.

O _beijou._

O choque inicial do contato dos lábios de Jared contra os seus fez Jensen segurar a camisa do moreno tentando afastá-lo. Mas o corpo todo firme e forte de Jared estava agora pressionado contra o seu e a língua de Jared tocava de maneira demandadora seu lábio inferior. Jensen sentiu seu corpo estremecer e seus joelhos quase cederem, a mão de Jared puxou de leve seu cabelo e Jensen gemeu entre o beijo e abriu um pouco a boca por causa do susto, ou simplesmente porque seu subconsciente queria desesperadamente que a língua de Jared invadisse sua boca.

A outra mão do moreno agarrou sua cintura e Jensen teria entrado em pânico quando sentiu a ereção de Jared roçando nele por cima do jeans e entre os tecidos das roupas, porém ele simplesmente agarrou firme a camisa de Jared enquanto o moreno o beijava de maneira intensa, forte, mapeando cada partezinha da sua boca, tirando o ar dos pulmões de Jensen.

Jensen teve um momento para pensar que estava tremendamente ferrado, mas daí no segundo seguinte Jared fazia aquele outro movimento de novo, roçando-se na sua ereção e Jensen não estava pensando em mais nada que exigisse muita concentração, e que fizesse sentido. Ele agarrou o cabelo de Jared e correspondeu ao beijo seguindo o ritmo intenso e esfomeado. Era como se beijar Jared agora fosse a última coisa que ele faria na vida.

Jared segurou com ambas as mãos sua cintura, e a força que ele colocou no aperto marcaria a pele de Jensen mais tarde, mas o loiro estava pouco se lixando para isso agora. Eles se beijavam com a mesma fúria com que estavam quase brigando agora a pouco, e quando Jensen puxava o cabelo de Jared era com a intenção de machucar, e quando Jared apertava sua cintura e pressionava mais seu corpo contra o de Jensen o empurrando contra o balcão, era com a intenção de machucar também. Machucar e marcar seu território de alguma maneira, deixando digitais pelo corpo de Jensen.

Os sons que Jared faziam estavam indo direto para as calças de Jensen e Jensen estava tão duro agora que chegava a doer. Era apenas um beijo, um maldito _beijo_ e ambos tentavam tomar o controle da situação, ambos estavam tão envolvidos que por um momento Jensen se esqueceu completamente que estavam em um banheiro _público._

Jared desviou seus lábios da boca de Jensen para seu pescoço e ele chupou aquela parte da pele com força, marcando. Jensen fechou os olhos com força e jogou um pouco a cabeça para trás, dando mais acesso a boca de Jared. As mãos do moreno pareciam estar em todo lugar, e agora em especial elas tinham entrado por dentro da sua camisa passeando pelas suas costas. Os toques fortes que marcariam a pele branca e sardenta de Jensen no dia seguinte.

Recuperando a respiração, Jared tornou a beijar Jensen engolindo o som de prazer que escapara da boca carnuda agora totalmente violentada pelos beijos. Uma das mãos de Jared deslizou até a coxa de Jensen e ele a levantou mais ou menos até sua cintura, se encaixando perfeitamente entre as pernas de Jensen, roçando sua ereção e grunhindo de prazer, engolindo cada gemido de Jensen e fodendo a boca do loiro enquanto fazia movimentos obscenos com os quadris que estavam levando Jensen à loucura.

Ele deveria achar estranho beijar Jared, mas de todas as palavras que poderia usar para definir aquele beijo, estranho nem era considerada. Jared continuava com seus movimentos e Jensen continuava a beijá-lo, os sons de prazer escapando da sua boca naturalmente e ele queria que o momento durasse. _Deus,_ como ele queria simplesmente beijar Jared e dizer _foda-se_ ao resto do mundo, mas...

Mas ele _não_ podia.

Quando as mãos de Jared começaram a desabotoar os botões da camisa preta de Jensen, ele se deu conta do que estava acontecendo e _onde _estava acontecendo. Pensar que algum fã poderia entrar ali a qualquer segundo e filmar ou fotografar o momento - para depois compartilhar com o mundo inteiro o momento extremamente gay de Jared Padalecki e Jensen Ackles, acabando com a carreira de ambos -, teve o mesmo efeito que um balde de água gelada com cubos de gelo caindo em cima da sua cabeça.

Banheiro _público,_ pelo amor de _Deus._

Jensen segurou os pulsos de Jared aproveitando que o moreno estava mais concentrado com os botões e distraído, e empurrou Jared saindo de perto dele no mesmo segundo.

- Mas que...? – Jared estava dizendo, encarando Jensen como se ele acabasse de roubar o doce de uma criança. O loiro caminhou até a pia, apoiando-se nela e recuperando a respiração aos poucos. Jared fez menção de se aproximar, no que Jensen respondeu com um:

- Se você chegar perto eu vou socar sua cara e estou pouco me lixando se os fãs vão fazer perguntas. – Ele mal reconheceu sua voz, que estava rouca. Seu coração estava na sua garganta e Jensen sentia suas mãos tremendo. Ele tinha acabado de beijar Jared, ele tinha acabado de dar uns amassos em Jared num banheiro público.

O que ele disse fez Jared parar de andar. Jensen podia sentir o olhar do moreno sobre si, mas estava fazendo um ótimo trabalho em ignorar, molhando seu rosto e recuperando sua respiração.

- Você é hilário, sabia? – Jared retrucou, a voz ligeiramente rouca e carregada de ironia. – Numa hora você está correspondendo com extremo empenho, e na outra fingindo que...

- Estamos num banheiro público! – Jensen quase gritou, virando-se para encarar Jared. Ele não deveria ter feito isso, a visão de Jared com o cabelo meio desgrenhado, a roupa meio amassada e as bochechas coradas e... E com aquele volume na calça jeans que fez as bochechas de Jensen adquirirem a cor vermelho-púrpura.

Ele se concentrou em olhar para Jared, o rosto dele. Jared parecia extremamente frustrado agora.

- Numa convenção, em um banheiro público e... E... E se um fã aparecesse aqui?! Droga, Jared, _droga._ – Jensen passou a mão pelo cabelo, ficando de costas para Jared e se olhando no espelho pela primeira vez desde que entrou ali. Ele estava em situação pior que Jared. Sua camiseta tinha alguns botões desabotoados, deixando a mostra parte da outra camisa que Jensen estava usando por baixo. Seu cabelo estava desarrumado e suas bochechas coradas, fora que seus lábios estavam mais carnudos e avermelhados que o normal, isso sem falar da...

Da marca óbvia de chupão no seu pescoço.

- Então quer dizer que se não estivéssemos aqui você teria me deixado...?

- Não.

- Sério? Porque até agora pouco você estava bem animado em...

- _Jared._ – Jensen disse em tom de aviso. Jared bufou de raiva, mas se manteve calado. – Nós vamos voltar pra lá dentro de alguns minutos e... Droga, você me deixou um chupão no pescoço!

A indignação de Jensen não abalou o orgulho que Jared pareceu ter sentido pela simples menção do chupão.

- Nós vamos... Nós vamos conversar quando voltarmos pra casa. – Jensen disse, abotoando os botões da sua camisa e ajeitando a gola dela de maneira que escondesse a marca em seu pescoço que começava a ficar mais visível. Não escondeu totalmente. Ele tentou parecer um pouco apresentável, ignorando o olhar fixo que Jared o lançava.

Por fim, virou-se para Jared de volta.

- Cuida disso. – Ele disse, apontando para as partes baixas de Jared e corando mais ainda. Jared simplesmente sorriu.

- Não quer cuidar pra mim, não? – Ele retrucou, com um brilho estranho em seu olhar. Jensen corou mais ainda, se é que isso ainda era possível.

- Eu vou sair agora e você sai daqui uns 5 minutos. – Jensen disse, evitando olhar para Jared. Se o mais novo diria alguma coisa, ele resolveu que não já que quando Jensen abriu a porta deixando o banheiro público, Jared continuou em silêncio.

* * *

.

.

.

**N/A: **Eu não demorei tanto assim, demorei? o_o Anyway... Um muito obrigada a Galatea Glax. Aliás, todo mundo deveria ir agradecer a Galatea porque sem ela Bad Things não seria Bad Things... Aliás, Bad Things nem existiria :D Essa fic é baseada nos desejos obscuros dela! u_u Quem gosta de Jared com barba? _Quem? _A Gah! xD Eu prefiro ele sem, ok, eu prefiro ele de qualquer jeito o_o' Tá, mas agora indo ao que interessa... Ah, antes, muito obrigada a todas as pessoas adoráveis que me deixam reviews! *-* É por causa delas que eu continuo a escrever! o/

.

**L** - \o/ Que bom que tu tá gostando! *-* Eu só espero que você não queira bater no Jensen após esse capítulo! :x Ou no Jared... Algumas pessoas estão querendo bater no Jared! xD Muito obrigada pela review! Beeeijos :*

**Camila** – Eu não leio fanfics em espanhol... Eu só leio em inglês. Tipo, J2 e Wincest a grande maioria que eu li foram em inglês, tem muita fanfic boa em inglês 8D Acho que eu não leio tanto em português porque tem muito Angst e Drama por aí e eu não curto ler essas coisas não xD Ainda bem que você baixou! ò_ó Bom saber que você não desobedece autoras! 8D auhauahauhauah O fetiche de Jared com barba é todo da Galatea. Eu gosto do Jared de qualquer jeito, mas eu admito que prefiro ele sem barba! xD

Hahaha! Que bom que você gostou do momento do Misha! xD Eu adorei escrever aquela cena! *-* E eu falei pra baixar a música, né? Não ia dizer isso a toa! xD Beeeeeijos e muito obrigada pelas reviews! :3

**Alexia** – O seu "uiva pra lua" me lembrou a música! Auhauahuhauahauha Cara, acredite, como o Misha da fic mesmo disse, o amor vence! *brega* auhauahauhauaauaahuh Eu fico feliz que você tenha gostado do capítulo! Beeeeeeeijos e muito obrigada por comentar, amore! :333

**Rubywinchester **– O Jared já, já pega ele de jeito! :x Muito obrigada pela review! :333

.

_É isso! Até a próxima e mais uma vez obrigada por todo o apoio! Façam uma autora feliz hoje, deixem review! Juro que não mordo! :332_


	5. Capítulo 5

**Bad Things**

_por__ Miss Dartmoor_

_para__ Galatea Glax_

———

**Disclaimer:** Se eles fossem meus eu estaria vendendo filmes pornôs, e não escrevendo fanfics.

**Sinopse:** Uma brincadeira faz com que o público comece a cogitar a hipótese de J2 ser real, e isso muda a relação de Jared e Jensen para sempre. Agora só resta saber o que é mais importante: uma relação que pode dar certo, ou carreiras que estão em jogo.

**Beta:** Galatea Glax! o/

**Shipper: J**ared Padalecki e **J**ensen Ackles – Padackles, J2, **Jsquared**!

**Spoilers: **Sem spoilers nesse capítulo.

**Avisos: **Fique preparado para, conteúdo **amoroso/sexual** entre dois homens, Jared e Jensen. Jared/Genevieve e Jensen/Danneel, mas nada explícito. Eu não aconselho você, fã das garotas e sem senso esportivo, a ler essa fic. **NC17|Slash|First Time**. Contém Bottom!Jensen e **Top!Jared**, e Top!Jared dispensa justificativas u_u

* * *

**Capítulo 5.**

**

* * *

  
**

Jensen saiu do banheiro público sentindo seu coração na garganta e uma estranha sensação de que estava sendo observado. Ele respirou fundo pela quinta vez e passou a mão pelo cabelo, tentando deixá-lo mais acentuado e menos bagunçado. Por mais que ele tivesse tentado aparentar_ normalidade_ e tirar aquele ar de _"eu estava quase transando com meu co-protagonista dentro desse banheiro público"_ da cara, ele não conseguiu ter muito sucesso nisso.

Sua roupa ainda estava meio amassada, seus lábios ainda estavam meio violentados pelos beijos de Jared, seu rosto ainda estava corado e seu pescoço ainda estava marcado, marcado com os chupões de Jared. A marca óbvia do crime, de que Jared havia passado seus lábios pela sua pele, mordendo de leve e chupando com força.

Jensen evitou pensar nisso, e fez o que Dean fazia de melhor: enfiou toda a confusão e conflito de sentimentos que estava sentindo dentro de uma caixa e a deixou no fundo do guarda-roupa, que no caso era sua mente. Ele não precisava lidar com isso agora. Ele tinha uma convenção pela frente e não poderia enfrentar todos aqueles fãs enquanto estivesse pensando em Jared-_Eu-Adoro-Foder-Com-A-Vida-Do-Meu-Co-Protagonista_-Padalecki.

Jensen voltou para seu painel minutos depois. Ele não viu Jared pelos próximos longos minutos que se passaram, nem mesmo quando desceu do palco. Pelo visto Jared tinha esperado ele sair para só então subir lá e começar seu painel.

Jensen suspirou, frustrado sem saber exatamente o porquê. Era isso o que ele queria, não era? Ficar o mais longe de Jared possível, evitar contato com ele, evitar pensar nas coisas que não deveria. Mas de alguma forma _Jared_ resolver ignorá-lo após todo esse tempo em que ele ficou tentando se aproximar de Jensen, o irritava. O deixava frustrado e com uma incrível vontade de chutar alguma coisa.

E quando o loiro viu uma silhueta conhecida não muito longe dali, ele soube exatamente _o que_ chutar.

- Oh, Jensen! – Misha o cumprimentou quando Jensen colocou a mão no ombro dele, chamando sua atenção. O grande FDP sorria de uma maneira assustadoramente inocente e calma, o que deixou Jensen mais irritado ainda. – Cara... Eu sempre pensei que você era o aspirante a música! Os fãs enlouqueceram no Twitter quando eu contei sobre a performance do Sasquatch!

Jensen arregalou absurdamente os olhos, de uma maneira que chegava até ser meio engraçada.

- Você fez o quê?! – De repente ele tinha se esquecido de que tinha ido até ali para descontar sua raiva em Misha - que aparentemente tinha ajudado Jared com a loucura toda -, e agora ele só queria mesmo socar Misha por ele ter espalhado para o mundo que Jared havia cantado Bad Things para Jensen. Em público. Dizendo que a música o lembrava de _Jensen._ Se _ajoelhando_ em frente a Jensen.

Misha apenas franziu o cenho, sem entender a raiva repentina do ator.

- Puta que pariu! Qual é o problema de vocês?! – Jensen quase gritou, e reparando que algumas pessoas haviam olhado com curiosidade para os dois, ele se obrigou a abaixar o tom de voz: – Vocês são dois malucos! Dois insanos que caíram quando eram pequenos e bateram a cabeça no chão!

- Jensen, relaxa! – Misha aconselhou, naquele tom irritantemente calmo dele, como se Jensen fosse a pessoa com sérios problemas ali e não ele. O que era um absurdo, já que Jensen parecia ser a única pessoa sensata dos três.

- Foi idéia sua, não foi? Fazer o Jared subir naquela droga de palco e praticamente se declarar em público, não é?! – Jensen estava mais afirmando do que perguntando. Misha sorriu, um sorriso de lado divertido. De quem está achando algo muito _engraçado._ Qual era o problema dele?!

- Ah não, a idéia foi toda dele! Sério, a gente subestima a inteligência do Jared às vezes, quer dizer, eu sou o máximo, mas eu não conseguiria ter pensado em algo tão fabuloso quanto o que ele pensou! O que não é surpreendente, já que o Jared é a mente maligna por trás das pegadinhas nos sets! – Misha comentou, parecendo extremamente orgulhoso como se Jared fosse uma criança que acabasse de soletrar uma palavra muito grande de forma impecável. – Colega, ele te ama mesmo! - Misha comentou por comentar, com naturalidade.

Jensen sentiu como se um cubo de gelo tivesse emperrado em sua garganta o impossibilitando de respirar, já que só isso explicaria o som engraçado que ele tinha deixado escapar quando Misha disse aquilo, e que mais pareceu o som de alguém se engasgando.

- Vocês não têm... Vocês não têm noção do perigo que...?

- Jensen, _relaxa._ – Misha repetiu, tocando o ombro do loiro numa tentativa de fazê-lo se acalmar. – Foi só uma brincadeira. Claro, uma brincadeira com um puta fundo de verdade, mas se ninguém descobriu sobre vocês até hoje, não é agora que eles vão descobrir.

Jensen abriu a boca para protestar mais um pouco, mas de repente ele ouviu o que Misha disse. Realmente escutou. Assim que o peso das palavras caiu sobre a cabeça dele, o loiro se permitiu _realmente _encarar Misha com a testa franzida e uma expressão de pura confusão em seu rosto.

- Como assim se eles não descobriram sobre nós até agora? – Jensen perguntou, tendo um mau pressentimento a respeito da coisa toda. Misha, dessa vez, foi quem se mostrou confuso.

- Ué... Eu quis dizer que se eles não descobriram sobre o caso de vocês até hoje, não é agora que...

- Não, quer dizer, o quê? Que caso? Nós não... Jared e eu não temos caso nenhum! – Jensen retrucou, sentindo seu coração bater mais forte e uma sensação esquisita tomar conta dele. E a sensação apenas piorava quanto mais Misha parecia ficar confuso, e então a realização tomou conta do ator interprete de Castiel, porque ele deixou escapar um sonoro _"Oh..." _como se desse conta de algo só naquele momento.

- Eu podia jurar que vocês já estavam se comendo desde a época da 1º temporada! – Misha disse, dando uma risadinha esquisita, e um tapinha no ombro de Jensen. O loiro ainda fez menção de abrir a boca, mas não teve tempo de dizer nada porque alguém havia chamado Misha e Misha tinha se afastado de Jensen dizendo um breve _"A gente se fala"._

Jensen continuou parado ali, olhando para o local onde Misha estivera pouco segundos atrás. Seu coração batia rápido, e ele estava chocado demais para ter qualquer reação a respeito daquilo. Uma coisa eram seus fãs, pessoas de fora, pensarem que Jared e ele estavam transando todo santo dia, outra completamente diferente era seus_ amigos_ acharem isso também.

De repente Jensen se lembrou de pequenas coisas que faziam toda a diferença agora. De Chris dizendo para Jensen passar na casa dele para tomar umas cervejas e trazer seu _namorado,_ de Mike fazendo piadas sobre a relação de Jared e Jensen, de Tom olhando curiosamente para os dois quando os viu juntos pela primeira vez. Jensen se lembrou até daquela vez em que estavam Jared, ele e Chad e Chad começou a irritá-lo profundamente falando merda a respeito do time de futebol para o qual Jensen torcia, e daí Chad deixou escapar um _"Jared, dá pra você fazer sua namoradinha calar a boca, porque ele não entende nada de futebol!",_ e Jensen naquele momento havia pensado que era só para irritá-lo.

Mas talvez não fosse. Talvez todo mundo deduzisse que eles estavam juntos e que só não afirmavam com todas as palavras porque estavam tentando ser discretos, já que faziam dois irmãos em uma série.

Até sua irmã caçula havia achado estranho quando Jensen disse que moraria com Jared, mas falou um simples _"Que bom, quer dizer, bom pra vocês!",_ que Jensen não entendeu muito na hora. Ele pensou que ela estava se referindo a "ser bom para eles" porque facilitava as coisas, e Jensen não precisaria morar em Hotéis e comprar a própria casa enquanto estivesse em Vancouver e... Mas agora, parando para pensar no tom que ela usou...

- Puta que pariu. – Jensen murmurou, sentindo a incrível e estranha necessidade de colocar seu almoço para fora. Ele finalmente pegava o ônibus da conclusão, reparando no que todos deveriam pensar a respeito deles, mas que, por discrição, nunca perguntavam a respeito. Coisas que Jensen nunca se importou antes e chegou até a pensar que era só _brincadeira._

- Não! – Ele disse para ninguém em especial, andando para qualquer direção apenas porque ele precisava andar. Isso não significava nada, isso não importava. E daí que pensavam que Jared era um tipo de namorado secreto de Jensen? Não mudava as coisas. Não mudava o fato de que Jensen tinha uma namorada, amava sua namorada, era heterossexual e que era meio tarde para ele começar a ter dúvidas a respeito da sua opção sexual. Pelo amor dos anjos no céu, Jensen _não_ era um adolescente_, não_ tinha idade para ficar duvidando sobre sua sexualidade!

Ele tinha certeza. Ele não era gay.

Bom, ele costumava ter certeza antes do maldito Jared Padalecki aparecer na sua vida.

———**J2———**

Ele precisava de um cigarro urgentemente. Aquele segurança estúpido havia dito que ele não podia fumar lá dentro e agora ele era obrigado a sair de lá só para poder fumar um pouco, e ele precisava muito fumar, só por isso não tinha mandado o cara ir pastar. A gritaria daquelas garotas – e garotos também, vai saber – estava começando a dar nos nervos de Robert e ele precisava de um tempo. Poderia estar fazendo uma matéria muito mais importante, ou pelo menos estar procurando uma matéria que o tirasse do limbo dos repórteres que cobrem convençõezinhas, mas não, tinha que ficar ali esperando que algo de interessante acontecesse naquela convenção. Tinha achado que perderia o seu tempo, mas é, Jared Padalecki cantando aquela música – Qual era mesmo o nome? Ah, não importava, só importava que era gay, gay _pra caramba_ – para Jensen Ackles tinha sido o momento do mês.

Robert até tinha achado que ficaria surdo, tamanha a gritaria das garotas – e garotos, nunca se sabe – quando o Paladecki... Padalacki... _Jared _começou a cantar aquilo para seu co-protagonista. O bom era que Robert estava com uma câmera novinha e conseguiu filmar tudo, tudinho, até mesmo o comentário de Collins. Robert não sabia se tinha sido tudo planejado, mas daria uma ótima notícia.

Sério, aquilo tinha sido muito _gay._

Estava tentando acender a droga do seu isqueiro, já com o cigarro nos lábios, quando ele viu algo que chamou sua atenção. Jensen Ackles saindo do banheiro público parecendo extremamente perdido em pensamentos e arrumando a roupa. O cabelo do garoto estava uma bagunça, aliás, ele todo estava uma bagunça. Parecia ter acabado de sair do meio de um furacão.

Robert sorriu consigo mesmo, pegando sua câmera e filmando a cena. Ele apostava que de lá de dentro sairia alguma garota gostosa ou algo assim, e quer fofoca melhor do que Jensen Ackles pegando alguém no banheiro público? Robert sabia que Danneel Harris, a namorada, não estava ali naquela convenção, então a notícia de que Jensen a estava traindo com alguma fã ou algo assim? Era boa demais para se deixar de lado.

Ele fez o possível para se manter escondido, não querendo chamar a atenção do rapaz. Sua câmera filmava tudo, e Ackles parecia que iria ficar ali parado falando sozinho até que, de repente, ele resolveu ir embora, sumindo do seu campo de visão e parecendo apressado em sair dali. Robert sorriu, se controlando para não rir. Aquilo era bom _demais._

Só que daí a coisa ficou realmente estranha. Robert estava filmando a porta do banheiro esperando que a fulana saísse de lá, quando Jared Padalecki saiu lá de dentro. Robert quase deixou a câmera cair tamanha a surpresa, ele estava boquiaberto e seu cigarro tinha ido parar no chão. Jared Padalecki, puta merda!

O garoto estava uma bagunça também. Sua roupa estava meio desgrenhada e ele parecia estar fazendo um esforço enorme para ajeitar seu cabelo que estava em piores condições, como se alguém tivesse passado a mão por eles, os puxado. Ele respirou fundo algumas vezes, olhando ao redor como se estivesse procurando por alguém. Robert apostava todo seu dinheiro nos bolsos – que, é, não era muita coisa – que o rapaz estava procurando por Ackles.

"_Isso é muito bom para ser verdade",_ Robert pensou, assistindo Padalecki ir embora e praticamente rindo sozinho. Ele re-assistiu o que havia gravado, sorrindo mais e mais a cada segundo do vídeo que passava. Ele conhecia os fãs daqueles garotos, qualquer boato, qualquer olhar era o suficiente para transformar a vida deles num caos, imagine então Jensen Ackles saindo do banheiro e, alguns poucos minutos depois, Jared Padalecki saindo de lá em seguida? Com aquela cara de quem tinha feito coisas erradas lá dentro?

- Então, afinal de contas, essa coisa de Padackles não é só invenção da cabeça de fãs bizarras, não! – Comentou sozinho, escondendo a câmera e voltando ao seu trabalho. O que ele tinha ali era puro ouro, e ele com certeza aproveitaria a oportunidade que tinha caído de bandeja na frente dele.

———**J2———**

Jensen fechou a porta do seu quarto, passando os dedos pela têmpora numa massagem rápida, fechando os olhos e caminhando até a cama de casal. Ele se jogou sobre ela, suspirando de forma cansada quando suas costas atingiram o colchão macio.

Ele estava meio anestesiado, desnorteado. O dia havia acabado por fim e se alguém perguntasse o que ele havia feito em seu painel, o que havia respondido e quais pessoas tinham falado com ele, Jensen não saberia responder. Parecia que tinha enfrentando o final do seu dia em piloto automático.

Abriu os olhos, observando o teto. Tinha desejado ficar sozinho o dia inteiro, mas agora que estava ali, deitado naquela cama e finalmente sozinho, ele queria que Jared estivesse ali com ele. Grunhiu de desgosto por si mesmo, virou-se na cama e afundou o rosto no travesseiro. Reuniu todo seu autocontrole e empurrou para o fundo da sua mente aquela vontade que ele tinha de que Jared estivesse ali com ele. Sua mente podia estar cansada, Jensen podia estar confuso, mas ele ainda tinha sua autodefesa que insistia em empurrar qualquer pensamento de Jared para longe. Pensar em Jared agora significava perigo puro, um perigo que Jensen precisava evitar.

- Isso, Jensen. – Ele disse, a voz meio abafada por causa do travesseiro. – Conversar com o Jared só em casa. Agora você tem que deixar as coisas como estão. Convenções são lugares perigosos e você só vai conversar com o Jared em _casa._

Ele precisava esquecer Jared agora, mas não conseguia. Era fácil falar, outra coisa era fazer. Jensen virou-se de novo na cama, fechando os olhos com força e tentando expulsar da sua cabeça aquela imagem mental de Jared pressionado contra ele. Jared tocando seu rosto com aquelas mãos gigantes e o olhando com toda aquela fixação e intensidade. Esquecer-se do gosto da língua de Jared... Do cheiro de Jared... É, não era uma tarefa muito fácil, era _impossível._

- Merda. – Murmurou, com raiva de si mesmo, mas pior ainda, com raiva de Jared. Era muito mais fácil jogar a culpa toda em Jared, por enquanto. – Jared vai me enlouquecer. E vai acabar com nossas vidas e carreiras no caminho!

Sentou-se na cama, sentindo a vontade louca de gritar com alguém, descontar sua raiva e frustração em qualquer pessoa. Olhou para o relógio, era tarde, quase 2 horas da manhã e Jensen acordaria com a pior aparência e tudo por causa de Jared.

Um ódio repentino tomou conta do loiro, que encarava sua porta como se ela carregasse as respostas para todas as suas perguntas. Ele precisava descarregar sua raiva em alguém, e quer pessoa melhor do que o culpado para sua raiva? Ele saiu da cama, caminhando a passos decididos para fora do seu quarto. Fechou a porta e foi até o quarto ao lado, batendo com força a porta, pouco ligando se aquilo acordaria algumas pessoas ou não. Ele não agüentaria esperar chegar em casa, ele precisava conversar com Jared agora e eles iriam conversar _agora,_ resolver toda aquela situação que já tinha fugido do controle fazia tempo.

———**J2———**

Ele precisava de um banho. O dia havia sido desgastante e turbulento e ele precisava de água sobre seu corpo para poder tirar dele aquele cheiro de Jensen, do perfume do loiro. Ele precisava lavar do seu corpo os toques do seu co-protagonista. Deus do céu, ele precisava nem que fosse por um momento se esquecer dos toques de Jensen, ou acabaria insano. Mesmo em cima daquele palco respondendo centenas de perguntas que ele nem se lembrava mais quais eram, em momento algum ele conseguiu tirar Jensen da sua cabeça.

Mas não importava o tamanho da sua vontade em vê-lo, Jared não iria atrás de Jensen. Ele tinha decidido isso quando terminou seu painel. Ele tinha cansado do jogo de gato e rato. Ele tinha cansado de correr atrás de Jensen, mostrar de todas as formas possíveis – ou quase todas – de que estava apaixonado por ele e receber em resposta negação mais negação seguida de _negação._ Jared estava cansado disso, até porque ele não era feito de ferro e parte dele, por mais que a outra tivesse tanta certeza de que a coisa era meio recíproca, estava começando a ter dúvidas. Talvez Jensen não gostasse dele o suficiente e... _Não,_ melhor parar de pensar em Jensen. Parar de pensar nisso e esperar, só esperar.

Principalmente esperar na dele, nada de correr atrás de Jensen feito um poodle adestrado.

Jared se virou na cama, se deitando de lado e encarando a parede do quarto. Ele ajeitou o travesseiro, batendo e o deixando mais fofo, deitando sua cabeça nele em seguida e fechando os olhos por um momento, apenas para tentar descansar um pouco.

O que foi uma péssima idéia. Assim que Jared fechou os olhos o que aconteceu naquele banheiro voltou à sua mente com clareza digital. Ele pôde ver Jensen, a imagem de Jensen sem fôlego com o corpo pressionado contra o dele, com os lábios tão beijáveis a centímetros de distância dos de Jared e com sua mão nos cabelos de Jared e... E _correspondendo,_ o beijando de volta com mesmo ou maior desespero que Jared sentira naquele instante.

_Deus,_ Jensen tinha _correspondido_. O tinha beijado de volta e mesmo assim ele continuava com sua maldita _negação._

Jared suspirou, afundando sua cabeça no travesseiro e respirando fundo o cheiro não-familiar da fronha.

- Não importa o que eu esteja sentindo, eu não vou mais procurar por ele. Eu cansei de... Dessa perseguição. O que ele acha que eu sou? Feito de ferro? O cretino ainda correspondeu ao beijo, correspondeu com todo o empenho e o que ele fez depois? Fugiu. Droga!

Jared se sentou na cama, passando a mão pelo seu cabelo castanho desgrenhado. A frustração só crescia, junto com a irritação também. Jared se levantou da cama, decidindo que pararia de se lamentar, reclamar, e tomaria logo aquele banho. Tirou a camisa do corpo e estava para desabotoar o jeans quando bateram na porta.

Murmurou um palavrão, se perguntando quem é que estaria batendo na porta do seu quarto àquela hora da madrugada. Jared estava cansado e frustrado e ele só queria tomar um banho, se jogar naquela cama e dormir o resto do dia, de preferência não tendo nenhum tipo de sonho a respeito do seu co-protagonista, mas sabia ser impossível já que o segundo dia da convenção, aquele longo domingo, começaria cedo e querendo ou não, ele se encontraria com Jensen, mais cedo ou mais tarde.

Ele abriu a porta pronto para mandar a pessoa ir pastar, quando ele bateu os olhos em _Jensen_ e perdeu o foco dos seus pensamentos. É, ele não esperava ver o loiro tão cedo.

Mal teve tempo de abrir a boca para perguntar o que diabos Jensen estava fazendo ali, quando o loiro entrou com tudo andando até a metade do quarto e se voltando para Jared, o encarando fixamente e parecendo estar sentindo uma vontade insana de socar algo ou alguém.

Jensen se forçou a encarar os olhos de Jared, se recusando a admitir perda e se humilhar ao olhar o corpo forte do outro, exposto para Jensen poder olhar à vontade. À vontade, _se_ ele estivesse disposto a admitir derrota e permitir que sua mente vagasse por _esses _tipos de pensamentos.

- Fecha a porta.

Jared fechou a porta, não porque Jensen havia mandado, mas simplesmente porque ele não precisava que alguém de fora visse a discussão que eles estavam prestes a ter, e de camarote ainda por cima. Quando a porta estava fechada, Jared encarou Jensen com a mesma intensidade que o loiro o encarava, mas que - provavelmente - era por motivos diferentes.

- Vamos conversar sobre isso agora. – Jensen disse, com a voz mais rouca que o normal. Ele ainda parecia fazer um esforço sobre-humano para manter seus olhos nos_ olhos_ de Jared. – Vamos resolver logo essa porcaria, _agora._ As coisas não podem mais ficar como estão.

Jared respirou fundo, resgatando todo o autocontrole possível para poder ter essa conversa. Ignorou também o lado problemático da sua mente que insistia que jogar Jensen contra a parede e fazê-lo _calar a boca_ era uma ótima idéia. Se Jensen queria conversar, pois bem, eles iriam _conversar, _então.

- Ótimo. Pode começar. – Disse da maneira mais séria possível. Cruzou seus braços, pouco ligando se ele estava com poucas roupas para ter uma conversa séria, e esperou que Jensen dissesse o que viera dizer.

Jensen mordeu o lábio inferior, parecendo inseguro de si por alguns segundos antes de empurrar tais sentimentos para o fundo do guarda-roupa. Afinal de contas, ele era um ator, né?

- Você estava brincando, não é? – Ele perguntou. – Sobre essa coisa toda de... Sobre esse tipo de... Amor, por mim, né? – Ele gesticulou na direção do corpo de Jared na hora de dizer o "tipo", como se quisesse expressar que tipo de amor era aquele. Jared quase sentiu vontade de rir, já que Jensen nem conseguir expressar com todas as letras aquela relação, ele conseguia. – Jared, nós... Nós somos amigos!

Jensen parecia meio desesperado em tentar deixar aquilo claro.

- Somos mais irmãos que Sam e Dean!

Jared deixou escapar um som de descrença com a garganta, de quem não está acreditando que está ouvindo aquilo.

- Mais irmãos que Sam e Dean? Pelo amor de Deus, Jensen, se nós somos mais _irmãos_ que Sam e Dean então aquela coisa toda de Wincest não é tão fictícia assim!

Jensen o ignorou e começou a andar pelo quarto, como se aquilo o fosse fazer se acalmar.

- Você quer me enlouquecer?! – Ele disse, parando em frente à Jared e praticamente gritando na sua cara: - É isso?! Que tipo de brincadeira estúpida é essa? É algo que você combinou com o filho da puta do Misha?!

Jared precisou de todo seu autocontrole, que ele nem sabia que tinha, para não ter feito Jensen calar a boca naquele momento. Quando o moreno fez menção de dizer algo, Jensen o interrompeu e dessa vez ele gritou num misto de desespero e raiva:

- Todo mundo pensa que somos gays, Jared! Nossos amigos realmente... _Realmente_ acham que nós somos um casal!

- Pelo amor de Deus, cara! – Jared sem querer havia elevado sua voz também. Ao ouvir Jensen mais uma vez se referir aquilo como "brincadeira" ele perdeu a pouca paciência que não tinha. – Eu... Qual é o seu problema?! Caramba, será que até agora não deu pra notar que isso não é uma brincadeira?! Você acha mesmo que eu iria tão longe dessa maneira só pra poder rir da sua cara depois?! Você que está me enlouquecendo! Se recusando a... A enxergar o que está diante do seu nariz!

Ele respirou fundo, tentando se controlar. A vontade que tinha agora era a de jogar Jensen naquela cama e mostrar para ele o quão sério aquilo era, mostrar que aquilo não era a droga de um jogo. Quem sabe assim ele não acreditava em Jared? – Todo mundo pensa que nós somos gays faz tempo, Jensen. Isso não é novidade pra ninguém!

- Mas nossos _amigos..._ – Jensen tentou protestar, no que Jared riu, riu com um pouco de deboche.

- É, nossos amigos sim! Que tal você parar pra pensar no porque dos nossos_ amigos_ deduzirem isso também, hein?!

Jensen apertou os punhos, como que se controlando para não socar o rosto bonito de Jared.

- Então é isso?! Você decide que é gay e resolve me arrastar junto? Pois eu tenho novidades pra você, Jared, eu... Não... Sou... _Gay!_ – Nem passou pela sua cabeça que não era uma boa idéia ficar gritando aquilo aos quatro ventos, mas parecia que dando melhor ênfase nisso a coisa ficaria mais clara para Jared, e para Jensen também. – Eu queria muito que isso fosse algum engano, porque... Porque eu não te amo desse jeito! Eu não te quero desse jeito e...

Jensen perdeu um pouco a certeza na voz quando Jared se aproximou dele, os olhos queimando com algo que parecia ser raiva e... E mais alguma coisa que Jensen não conseguia dizer o que era. Pareceu que Jared avançaria na sua direção, como naquele dia no banheiro ou naquele dia na cozinha, que ele cercaria Jensen e o beijaria e faria Jensen morder a língua sobre tudo o que dissera ainda a pouco.

Porém Jared não fez nada. Jensen esperou que ele fizesse, mas Jared apenas ficou ali o observando sem dizer nada por um longo tempo. Longo tempo em que Jensen começou a sentir seu coração bater cada vez mais forte, cada vez mais rápido, um longo tempo em que suas mãos começaram a suar e Jensen começou a cogitar a hipótese de retirar tudo o que disse, porque o olhar de Jared o intimidava. O olhar de Jared fazia Jensen se sentir exposto, como se o moreno pudesse ver através dos seus olhos, através da sua máscara e toda sua maldita negação.

Jensen só percebeu depois, quando Jared resolveu quebrar o silêncio, que ele ficou todo esse tempo segurando a respiração.

- Okay. – Jared disse, sorrindo. Sorrindo de uma maneira que não alcançava seus olhos, sorrindo de uma maneira que soava errada.

Não estava acreditando que Jensen tinha partido pra cima dele com aquele discurso barato de não ser gay. Sim, Jensen podia não ser gay, mas heterossexual ele também não era sem sombra de dúvidas, prova disso era o que havia acontecido naquele banheiro, naquela convenção.

- Eu não vou te forçar, se você não quer isso. Se você não me quer dessa maneira, Jen, eu não vou te forçar a nada. Se você quer que eu acabe com as insinuações e toda a insistência, tudo bem, mas isso não muda nada. Eu ainda te amo e vou continuar te amando e te querendo dessa maneira, sim.

Olhou o loiro nos olhos, como se quisesse ler a mente dele, saber o que se passava na cabeça daquele teimoso. Ele tinha cansado, cansado daquele jogo. Ele não pressionaria mais. Ele não era feito de ferro, se Jensen queria que as coisas seguissem dessa maneira, então Jared faria como ele desejava, ele _pararia._

- Eu só espero que você não se arrependa depois, Jensen. Que você se dê conta tarde demais. Porque eu te amo, cara, eu te amo como nunca amei ninguém. Mas eu não sou idiota. Não vou entrar em uma batalha perdida. Não vou passar o resto da minha vida esperando que você caia em si e veja que sente o mesmo por mim. Eu... Não consigo.

Jensen não sabia exatamente o que foi, mas de repente a vontade de socar Jared tinha se esvaído. Ele não sabia dizer se foi o olhar, ou se foi o peso que as palavras de Jared tiveram sobre ele, mas ao invés de se afastar Jensen se pegou aproximando-se. Ele se permitiu cogitar, por um momento, o que seria sua vida sem Jared. O que ele faria se Jared_ parasse._

Simplesmente parasse de tentar.

E o que Jensen viu, bom, não o agradou muito.

- Droga. – Ele murmurou, e no segundo seguinte ele estava beijando Jared de uma maneira meio desajeitada e desesperada, mas ele não ligava, nem Jared. O moreno segurou sua cintura, pego de surpresa pelo corpo de Jensen de repente tão próximo do seu e a boca dele pressionada contra a sua do nada. Jared ignorou a vontade maluca que ele sentiu de rir de histeria e simplesmente deu acesso a língua de Jensen, permitindo-se mergulhar no beijo.

_No beijo._ Jensen o estava _beijando._

Tocou o rosto sardento do loiro com suas mãos gigantes e logo o ritmo não era mais desajeitado, mas ainda assim desesperado. Era diferente daquele beijo no banheiro, e talvez fosse diferente porque Jensen não estava mais tentando resistir. Jensen encaminhou Jared até a parede mais próxima da mesma maneira agitada de antes, e Jared sentiu suas costas baterem com tudo contra a porta fechada, mas ele não teve tempo nem de reclamar de dor, porque Jensen estava devorando sua boca, arrancando todo seu fôlego e... Pressionando o corpo dele contra o seu daquela maneira perfeita.

Jensen apertava com força sua cintura, Jared estava bagunçando todo o cabelo de Jensen com suas mãos. Um dos dois gemeu de prazer, só não saberiam dizer quem foi. Jared afastou sua boca da de Jensen, ganhando alguns segundos para recuperar a respiração, mas tirando a camisa do loiro no meio do processo, não dando tempo para Jensen pensar a respeito daquilo, a respeito do que estavam fazendo. Jared, muito provavelmente, não saberia o significado da palavra "não" se Jensen resolvesse recuar agora.

Mas Jensen não disse nada, apenas levantou os braços permitindo que Jared tirasse a camiseta dele. No segundo seguinte, a boca carnuda do loiro estava no seu pescoço e ele estava marcando, fazendo Jared jogar a cabeça para trás, dando mais acesso, e sentindo vontade de rir do desespero que Jensen estava tendo em marcar sua pele, quase uma vingança pela marca que Jared havia deixado na dele. As mãos do loiro, tremendo de ansiedade, terminaram de abrir o zíper do jeans de Jared e Jensen ainda pareceu hesitar um pouco quando viu a ereção do amigo livre de qualquer empecilho e, yeah, aparentemente Jared não usava _boxer._

Mas se Jensen pensou em parar, ele não chegou a deixar isso claro, porque tão logo a hesitação veio ela se foi e Jensen circulava a ereção do moreno com sua mão, e dessa vez não havia nem um pouco de indecisão no seu toque. Jared jogou a cabeça para trás outra vez, ignorando a dor que sentiu quando ela bateu com tudo contra a porta, aliás, ele não estava nem conseguindo pensar em mais nada que não fosse a mão de Jensen o estimulando e o levando a loucura, e a boca de Jensen em seu corpo.

- Jen... _Jensen._ – Era quase uma súplica, Jared procurou pela boca do loiro e sentiu o sorriso malicioso de Jensen pouco antes de Jared o beijar, calando qualquer comentário que este estivera prestes a fazer. Ele movimentava seu quadril na direção da mão de Jensen, sentindo um quase desespero em obter alívio, mas foi o pensamento de que ele queria foder seu co-protagonista naquele exato instante que o impediu de gozar feito um adolescente que acaba de ser masturbado pela primeira vez.

Isso e mais o volume no jeans de Jensen que estava roçando na sua coxa quase inconscientemente, como se Jensen estivesse procurando pelo próprio alívio se esfregando em seu amigo feito um cachorro no cio.

Jared mordeu o lábio inferior dele, sorrindo satisfeito quando Jensen fez aquele som constrangedor com a garganta. Ele pensou em levar as coisas para a cama, mas de repente a cama parecia estar distante demais para o seu gosto e num movimento digno de Sam Winchester, Jared derrubou Jensen no chão segurando os pulsos do amigo para que ele não caísse com tudo. Pelo som que Jensen deixou escapar, Jared o pegara completamente desprevenido.

O moreno sorriu de forma diabólica, ele marcou o pescoço de Jensen, descendo seus lábios por ele até o peitoral, e Jensen gemeu mais ainda quando sentiu os lábios do moreno tocando sua pele e o leve arranhar da barba dele, fazendo todo seu corpo se arrepiar. Ele agarrou o cabelo do seu co-protagonista, e como resposta Jared chupou um dos seus mamilos com força, fazendo as costas de Jensen se arquearem de prazer.

- Jare, porra... Eu preciso... – Jensen murmurou, incoerente. Jared o ignorou e puxou o jeans do corpo do loiro, arrancando o resto da roupa com movimentos ágeis e deixando o loiro nu, bem diante dos seus olhos, _embaixo _de Jared, todo à disposição de Jared.

Se o moreno não estivesse tão disposto em foder Jensen feito um animal, ele teria gozado só com aquela visão do paraíso. Jared se livrou das suas próprias roupas, ou o que sobraram delas, sob a observação atenta de Jensen que o devorava com os olhos. Seu corpo estava suado e quente e gritando por Jensen, pelo contato do corpo do loiro, e Jared mal acreditava que ele poderia finalmente tê-lo.

O beijou antes que Jensen pudesse dizer qualquer coisa ou se sentir estranho, nu diante do amigo, recebendo aqueles olhares famintos dele.

O mais alto alinhou seu quadril na direção do de Jensen e quando suas ereções se tocaram, ambos gemeram. Na verdade Jensen gemeu, tentando se conter, conter os sons que queriam sair da sua boca a cada toque de Jared. Já o moreno grunhiu feito um animal, segurando ambas as ereções na sua mão de dedos longos e movimentando os quadris, fazendo os olhos verdes de Jensen girarem nas órbitas.

Jensen deixou escapar um palavrão e agarrou os ombros de Jared, apertando com força e marcando a pele suada e quente. Jared riu, não de Jensen ou de qualquer outra coisa, ele apenas riu porque sentiu vontade de rir, porque o turbilhão de coisas que estava sentindo era muito para ele suportar. Era intenso demais.

E alguém tinha dúvidas do quão feliz ele estava?

- Eu devia ter um espelho aqui. – Jared murmurou ao pé da orelha de Jensen, arranhando a pele com sua barba e fazendo o loiro gemer mais alto, apertando sua pele com mais força e movimentar seu quadril com mais desespero. A visão que Jared tinha era perfeita, era a visão de Jensen desesperado, caindo aos pedaços, abrindo as pernas inconscientemente para Jared poder se encaixar melhor, o rosto avermelhado pelo calor e pela onda de prazer que estava sentindo, os lábios violentados pelos beijos. – Só para você poder se ver, ver a imagem que eu tenho agora de você, Jen.

Sua voz saiu mais rouca que o normal. Jared passou sua língua pela marca no pescoço de Jensen que ele havia deixado horas atrás naquela convenção. Ele tornou a falar, com seus lábios roçando na pele sardenta:

- Eu vou te foder com tanta força que você vai continuar me sentindo por semanas, Jen. Ainda bem que suas pernas são arqueadas, huh? Se não todo mundo saberia exatamente o que é que você andou fazendo. – Jared sussurrou, voz puro sexo, sacana. Ele não costumava falar durante o sexo, mas ver o rosto de Jensen corar quando ele dizia aquelas coisas, ouvir os sons dele aumentando... Ele se perguntava se podia fazer Jensen gozar simplesmente falando coisas daquele tipo para ele.

- Quem... – Jensen o encarou, os olhos escuros. – Quem disse que... Que você é quem vai ficar... Por cima?

Jared riu, riu com vontade.

- Meu bem, eu _já_ estou por cima. – Jared respondeu, sorrindo de lado, aquele sorriso que o deixava com cara de pessoa louca. As sobrancelhas de Jensen se arquearam e o loiro o beijou, o beijou com tudo que havia nele, distraindo Jared, fazendo o mais novo mergulhar naquelas sensações insanas que o próprio Jensen estava sentindo. E antes que pudesse se esquecer do seu objetivo inicial, enquanto a língua de Jared se enroscava com a sua daquela maneira obscena, Jensen o empurrou com tudo para o lado e num movimento ágil, ele se encontrou por cima. Jared o olhou com surpresa, franzido a testa quando Jensen sorriu daquela maneira vitoriosa como se ele tivesse acabado de ganhar uma batalha decisiva.

- Quem é que está por cima agora, huh?! – Jensen retrucou, segurando os pulsos de Jared, impossibilitando o mais novo de se desvencilhar. – Não é só porque você quer que você vai ficar por cima! Eu não vou ser a mulher da relação!

Jared riu, riu com todo seu corpo, daquela maneira dele. Ele continuou rindo, e Jensen estava para abrir a boca e perguntar qual era a graça, quando Jared fez um movimento com o quadril e Jensen sentiu... _Oh,_ é, ele percebeu que estava praticamente _sentado_ em cima de Jared, e ele com certeza podia sentir a ereção do moreno perigosamente próxima do seu traseiro e...

E o filho da puta do Jared tinha uma mente diabólica, porque ele pareceu ter planejado aquilo desde o momento em que Jensen trocou as posições, já que o movimento - e notar que Jensen estava sentado aonde ele _não_ devia -, o distraiu e Jared o jogou contra o chão de novo, voltando a ficar por cima.

Só que dessa vez Jared tinha se ajoelhado no chão e puxado às coxas de Jensen com força, marcando sua pele com suas digitais e se encaixando de maneira perfeita no corpo do loiro. Jensen se encontrou deitado, com as pernas em volta da cintura de Jared, as mãos grandes do moreno o mantendo no exato lugar aonde ele o queria.

- Jen, eu acho que é necessário deixar isso claro... – Jared comentou, e o tom de voz somado com a respiração entrecortada fez Jensen ficar mais duro ainda, se é que aquilo ainda era possível. – Eu não banco o passivo.

- Seu filho da...! – Jensen tentou se levantar, se soltar de Jared que era um perfeito cretino e ele só podia estar louco se ele achava que Jensen aceitaria aquilo numa boa. Ele ainda tinha sua dignidade e não era Jared Padalecki que acabaria com o pouco de orgulho que ele ainda tinha, levando sua masculinidade no meio do percurso. Porém, quando estava tentando erguer seu corpo – ou parte dele, já que suas coxas ainda estavam em volta da cintura de Jared e seria impossível Jensen tentar se soltar dali -, Jared pressionou sua mão contra o peitoral do loiro e o empurrou de volta na direção do chão.

Jensen o encarou, surpreso e indignado. Ele ignorou a parte dele que achava aquilo completamente excitante.

- Só porque você está reclamando demais, eu vou te fazer implorar por isso. – Jared disse de uma maneira que mandou arrepios pelo corpo de Jensen. Disse de uma maneira perigosamente lenta e... E Jensen _não_ engoliu em seco àquela hora. Claro que _não._

- Vai sonhando, Pé Grande. – Jensen retrucou, se recusando a humilhar-se a ponto de _implorar._ Jared sorriu de uma maneira sarcástica.

- Não é só meu pé que é grande. – Ele comentou, e Jensen estava para mandá-lo ir tomar naquele lugar quando ele sentiu algo entrar aonde não devia. Definitivamente aonde _não_ devia. Por um momento ele se permitiu entrar em pânico, mas percebeu, com um certo alívio e desespero ao mesmo tempo, que aquilo não era grande o suficiente para ser o pênis de Jared. Pelo contrário, era o dedo do seu amigo, o invadindo e se movimentando lá dentro e Jensen ia mandá-lo a puta que pariu a qualquer momento agora... Bom... Ele iria,_ se_ o dedo longo de Jared não tivesse achado algo dentro dele que fez Jensen arquear seu corpo com tudo, pego pela surpresa e pela onda de prazer que ele sentiu, substituindo a dor inicial que ainda não tinha ido embora por completo, e o desconforto.

- Porra! – Ele tinha certeza que havia gritado, mas foi impossível se segurar. Jared estava adicionando outro dedo e Jensen estava vendo estrelas, mordendo seu lábio inferior, se proibindo de fazer sons que o constrangeriam depois. Mas mesmo com a boca fechada ele não conseguia evitar os sons mais baixos, os gemidos, sempre que Jared acertava aquele ponto especial, sua próstata, e fazia Jensen sentir de novo aquele espasmo de prazer.

Jensen, inconscientemente, estava empurrando seu quadril na direção dos dedos de Jared, sentindo seu rosto quente e se recusando a encarar o moreno nos olhos e admitir derrota. Ele quase havia se esquecido do plano maquiavélico inicial de Padalecki, quando ele sentiu Jared substituir seus dedos por algo bem maior. Mas o moreno não havia entrado totalmente, ele só estava provocando. _Provocando,_ o cretino filho da mãe!

Jensen abriu os olhos que, sem perceber, ele havia fechado, e encarou os olhos esverdeados de Jared. Jared parecia estar sem fôlego, tão mais ou igualmente excitado quanto Jensen. O moreno tinha aquela expressão em seu rosto, aquela que fez Jensen sentir vontade de arrancar a socos, como o cretino se atrevia a...?

Quando ele começou a entrar, Jensen achou que desmaiaria tamanha a dor que sentiu. Seu corpo queimava, era como se estivesse se partindo em dois. Jensen sentiu seus olhos lacrimejarem a cada vez que o membro de Jared forçava um pouco mais a passagem, o dilacerando.

Jared sentiu a entrada virgem e extremamente apertada ao redor dele. Jared, quando entrou por completo - o que pareceu que não aconteceria nunca para Jensen -, deixou escapar um longo ofego, soltando a respiração que sem perceber ele havia segurado. Jensen mordia seu lábio com tanta força que começava a sentir gosto de sangue.

Então, sem esperar permissão e sem dar aviso prévio, Jared fez seu primeiro movimento e Jensen não só sentiu vontade de gritar, como ele _gritou._ Puta que pariu, existiam pessoas que se submetiam a isso por vontade própria?! Jensen estava chegando à conclusão de que essas pessoas eram malucas e que aquilo doía bem menos em fanfics. _Droga!_

Jared tornou a se movimentar e o desconforto inicial sumiu, ele parecia estar querendo achar algo e sorriu satisfeito quando ele acertou o ponto que queria, e Jensen gritou mais alto ainda arqueando suas costas e cravando as unhas no tapete. Ele tinha certeza que havia deixado escapar um palavrão daqueles que nem sabia que conhecia, mas não podia se importar menos.

- Abre os olhos. – Jared ordenou e Jensen os abriu. Jared puxou sua coxa com a outra mão, encontrando um ângulo que facilitava mais seus movimentos e mantendo sua mão pressionada contra o peitoral de Jensen, o mantendo no chão. A ereção do loiro gritava por alívio e a dor não era mais tão grande assim, era como se seu corpo tivesse se acostumado e foi impossível evitar o pensamento de que se os dedos de Jared eram capazes de fazê-lo sentir tão grande prazer, o que o pênis dele faria?

Jared sorriu, mostrando suas covinhas. Mas estranhamente, o sorriso não soou adorável como geralmente soava. Soou sacana.

- Eu não estou ouvindo você implorar.

- Vai se foder! – Jensen retrucou, entre dentes. Jared continuou com sua tortura, movimentos lentos, lentos demais. Jensen queria puxá-lo, queria fazer Jared fodê-lo da maneira que ele queria e que ele apostava que o moreno queria também, mas a posição em que se encontrava o impedia de ter qualquer controle sobre a situação e Jared não parecia que seguiria seus instintos animais tão cedo.

Jared sorriu mais ainda. Jensen não iria implorar, ele não iria_. Não iria._

- Eu posso ficar aqui a noite toda. – Jared praticamente cantarolou, o bastardo. Jensen mordeu a língua, apertou o tapete com força e repetiu mais umas cinco vezes, mentalmente, que ele não iria implorar, por mais que ele quisesse... Ele _não _daria aquele gostinho a Jared, ele _não..._

- Seu filho da puta, me fode logo, caramba! – Ele disse entre os dentes, mal reconhecendo a própria voz. Jared ainda teve a coragem de responder com um "Bom garoto" e Jensen só não respondeu da maneira mais mal educada possível, porque ele havia saído de dentro de Jensen com tudo e entrado com mais força ainda, e dessa vez Jensen estava gritando e ele não dava a mínima. Que a porra do hotel inteiro acordasse! Ele não se importava!

Ele só não arqueou suas costas pelo susto, porque a mão de Jared em seu peitoral o manteve parado onde estava.

A dor não havia sumido, mas sentir Jared entrando e saindo de dentro dele com força - muita força, força o suficiente que o faria sair do lugar se não fosse a outra mão segurando sua coxa com força e mantendo a posição -, o fazia esquecer da dor. Ou talvez ele tivesse descoberto seu lado masoquista, porque aquilo que estava sentindo era delicioso, intenso, era forte, fazia seu coração ir parar na garganta. Fazia Jensen gritar de prazer. Mas o fazia gritar de dor também. E aquele misto de sensações opostas, a intensidade da coisa toda o fazia esquecer da altura de sua voz. E a cada vez que Jared sussurrava aquelas coisas sacanas, Jensen tinha a impressão de que gozaria, ele se sentia ficar mais duro e só não tinha gozado ainda porque Jared tinha dito "não". Não tinha dado permissão e... Desde quando Jensen_ precisava_ de permissão? Nem ele sabia, mas o tom autoritário de voz que Jared usou, a perfeição com que ele movimentava seus quadris levando Jensen a loucura, era o suficiente para fazê-lo querer obedecer. De forma submissa, apenas obedecer.

E quão fodido era isso? Jared fazê-lo dizer coisas que nunca Jensen havia dito antes. Jared fazê-lo querer coisas que ele nem havia pensado em querer antes, e dizer e aceitar o que Jared o desse de braços abertos e com um sorriso no rosto. Quão ferrado era isso?

Sua garganta doía e Jensen ficaria sem voz e estaria andando engraçado no dia seguinte, mas ele não se importava, não dava à mínima. Ao abrir os olhos e ver Jared o encarando fixamente, como se Jensen fosse tudo pelo qual ele esperou a vida inteira, fez o loiro sentir algo desconhecido tomar conta dele.

Jensen sentia seus olhos revirarem a cada vez que Jared ia mais fundo, a cada estocada. Seu corpo todo estava tremendo e suado, e Jared podia sentir o suor entre seus dedos. Não foi necessário mais nada além da mão de Jared circulando sua ereção para Jensen gozar com força, sujando a mão de Jared e seu abdômen. Ele gritou com mais força, sentindo a estranha necessidade de apagar, porque Jared tinha conseguido cansá-lo a ponto de deixá-lo desorientado.

Ele sentiu os movimentos de Jared, as estocadas, cada movimento se tornando mais imperfeito e urgente, perdendo o ritmo, e esse foi o sinal óbvio de que Jared estava próximo. O moreno fazia sons que deveriam ser considerados proibidos, de tão excitantes que eram. Jared puxou suas coxas, se encaixando mais no corpo do loiro e jogando a cabeça para trás quando ele perdeu o controle, gozando dentro de Jensen.

Ele não saberia dizer quanto tempo aquilo durou. Quando Jared saiu de dentro dele, tocando sua entrada suja de sêmen, Jensen sentiu seu corpo se arrepiar mais uma vez e ele decididamente _não_ deixou escapar aquele gemido constrangedor. O moreno sorriu, tocando com a outra mão o rosto de Jensen e o beijando lentamente, intensamente, de uma maneira muito menos agressiva que as de antes.

Jensen circulou o pescoço de Jared com os braços, correspondendo ao beijo e sentindo seu coração bater mais e mais rápido, como se ele tivesse corrido uma maratona e parado de repente no meio do trajeto. Sentir o corpo de Jared próximo do dele, sentir a língua de Jared e o cheiro de Jared, eram coisas que faziam... Faziam Jensen se sentir quente, estranhamente quente, mas não apenas no sentido excitante da coisa, era mais do que isso. Era reconfortante.

Ele podia sentir o sono vir, o cansaço atingi-lo no peito. Ele não se lembraria de muito após Jared beijá-lo daquela maneira, apenas dos braços do moreno ao seu redor o levantando, e ele com certeza só conseguiu se manter em pé porque Jared o estava segurando. Suas pernas estavam meio moles e ele estava cansado demais para reunir forças suficientes para se manter erguido.

Ele sentiu o colchão macio, sentiu o corpo forte de Jared atrás do seu e as cobertas sobre os corpos deles. Sentiu a mão de Jared na sua cintura e os lábios do moreno roçando de leve no seu ombro, nas marcas que ele havia deixado, e aquilo fez os batimentos do seu coração se acalmarem. Foi a última coisa que Jensen sentiu antes de cair num sono profundo.

* * *

.

.

.

**Nota da Beta: **

Uau, garota!

Que capítulo, hein?

Que chego a estar sem fôlego.

Mas aqui eu vou me ater as qualidades de escrita.

Não sei se você percebeu, mas os leitores mais atentos haverão de concordar comigo. Sua escrita está um pouco diferente. Há uma nítida melhora nos seus textos. Não digo que anteriormente estivesse ruim, não é isso. Mas é muito clara certa evolução. Na verdade, experiência. Você está ficando velha na coisa toda, Miss! Hahahahahaha. E com a idade vem a maturidade... hahahahahaha!

Seus parágrafos estão menores. As idéias mais concisas. Ritmo você já tinha, mas está mais acentuado.

Você está cada vez melhor, Miss. Só precisa ver seus tempos verbais... *assovia*

Parabéns!!!

**Nota da Leitora Que Pede Fics Na Cara de Oiti e fã histérica:**

Puta que pariu, Miss!!!

Eu simplesmente não acredito que você fez o que fez com essa cena apenas em cima do que havíamos conversado.

Estou em estado de choque até agora.

Você sabe quantas vezes eu já li esse capítulo?

Oito.

E em todas as vezes fico sem fôlego e exausta.

Eu sabia que Bad Things seria ótima se saísse de seus dedos, mas C-A-R-A-L-H-O!, ISSO ESTÁ MUITO MELHOR DO QUE EU IMAGINEI.

E definitivamente você tem talento para pornô...

Quando eu pedi para que a primeira vez deles fosse baseada naquela imagem eu não fazia ideia que no final não seria só Jensen que estaria desmaiando de exaustão. Nossa... Esse Jared acabou comigo...

Desde o momento em que Jensen resolve ir até o quarto de Jared em plena madrugada, passado pela conversa tensa e repleta de medos e desejos, e finalmente quando Jensen se rende à ameaça que era não ter mais Jared daquela maneira insistente... Você foi perfeita.

Agora a cena de sexo...

A urgência e o desespero.

As palavras sacanas e a submissão de Jensen, que no entanto está tão másculo como poucas vezes vi, foi muito mais que perfeito. Foi... Uma catarse. (traduzindo: _Libertação de emoção ou sentimento que sofreu repressão_. – E meu... Como esses dois estavam reprimidos... Não podia ser diferente... Tinha que ser dessa maneira... Avassaladora.) Um verdadeiro nocaute. Você se superou... E agora essa é a sua cena pornô que mais gosto. O sofá perdeu para o chão! CHÃO!CHÃO!CHÃO! \o/\o/\o/

Sério. Por ter sido tão intenso... Acho que por isso esse final foi tão debilitador...

Uau mil vezes.

E obrigada, Miss.

Por fazer essa fic linda e perfeita e sensacional para mim... (Não estou matando ninguém de inveja, não, né? *assovia*)

Parabéns de novo aqui, Miss.

Você está cada vez melhor.

Bjks muitas

Gah

* * *

**Nota da Autora sem Graça que está se achando o último biscoito do pacote**:

Eu acho que nem vou fazer comentários a respeito do que você disse, Gah. Tô boba até agora, sorrindo feito tonta pro monitor, e me achando! auhauahauahuahauha Cara, muito obrigada MESMO! E de uma coisa eu tenho certeza, amore, Bad Things não seria nada, NADA, sem você. Aliás, Bad Things não teria existido se não fosse por você, e daí Jared e Jensen nunca se pegariam no chão, se não fosse por você! \o/ \o/ \o/ Então, pessoal, vao dizer o quão foda a Galatea é! 8D A culpa é toda dela!

Agora... Por ordens dela, eu estou postando esse capítulo mais cedo que o previsto. Por isso, eu só vou deixar um muito obrigado a Loreta e a L. pelas reviews. Eu vou responder todas as outras reviews, que não são "anônimas", amanhã com mais calma. Até porque agora eu não tenho tempo :/ Mas eu espero que vocês tenham gostado desse capítulo e me deixem saber disso! _Deixem reviews!_ 8D

A imagem que a Gah estava falando é essa: **http : / / destiny. ponderosa121. com/ devil-inside/ #more -147** (sem os espaços)

É de um fanart **Wincest** que essa garota, usuária do LiveJournal, fez para a fic de alguém. Foi a imagem que inspirou a cena desse capítulo de Bad Things, e felizmente para a garota, ela nunca ficará sabendo disso! :P

.

_Anyway... Um muito obrigada a todos que deixaram reviews! Amo vocês! :3_

_Ah, Gah, correremos o risco de parecermos lovers por causa disso, mas foda-se, eu AMO você! \o/ \o/ uahauhauahaha :3  
_


	6. Capítulo 6

**Bad Things**

_por Miss Dartmoor_

_para Galatea Glax_

———

**Disclaimer:** Se eles fossem meus eu estaria vendendo filmes pornôs, e não escrevendo fanfics.

**Sinopse:** Uma brincadeira faz com que o público comece a cogitar a hipótese de J2 ser real, e isso muda a relação de Jared e Jensen para sempre. Agora só resta saber o que é mais importante: uma relação que pode dar certo, ou carreiras que estão em jogo.

**Beta:** Galatea Glax! :3

**Shipper: J**ared Padalecki e **J**ensen Ackles – Padackles, J2, **Jsquared**!

**Spoilers: **Sem spoilers nesse capítulo.

—

**Nota da Autora:** Esse foi, sem dúvidas, o maior capítulo que eu já escrevi em toda minha vida. Espero que o tamanho dele compense a demora pela atualização. Espero, também, que vocês me deixem reviews porque esse capítulo foi _muito_ difícil de escrever_ (Galatea quem o diga, ela estava acompanhando meu sofrimento e sofrendo junto comigo :3),_ então, se vocês não deixarem comentário algum eu ficarei desapontada, achando que ficou um lixo e provavelmente não terei a inspiração de fazer outros capítulos, né? Até porque... A gente precisa de um estímulo. Sem mais, espero que gostem. Boa leitura!

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 6.**

**

* * *

  
**

O som de um bip distante o tirou de um sono profundo. Ele tateou o criado-mudo ao lado da cama, em busca do aparelho eletrônico que estava fazendo o barulho, e sorriu feliz quando apertou o botão e o som cessou. Foi um movimento automático da sua parte, e ele nem parou para pensar onde estava antes de cair de volta no sono.

Ele só foi acordar algum tempo depois, por nenhum motivo em especial. Ele sentiu o colchão macio, as cobertas sobre seu corpo. Respirou fundo o cheiro não-familiar da fronha do travesseiro, porém outro cheiro chamou sua atenção. Um cheiro másculo, de suor misturado com perfume e... E aquele outro cheiro esquisito de... _Fluidos corporais._

Jensen franziu a testa, abrindo os olhos a contragosto. Ele sempre tinha um momento, logo após acordar, para se perguntar onde diabos ele estava. Naquela manhã levou apenas alguns segundos para seu cérebro registrar que ele estava num quarto de Hotel. Levou mais alguns segundos para perceber o corpo forte atrás do seu, e a mão totalmente _não-feminina_ sobre sua cintura. Entretanto, levou um pouquinho mais para seu cérebro registrar os lábios roçando na sua nuca, o leve arranhar de uma barba na sua pele, que insistia em se arrepiar diante do toque.

E nesse meio tempo em que seu cérebro se atualizava com os últimos acontecimentos, seu coração começou a bater mais e mais forte, como que adivinhando a próxima descoberta que seu cérebro faria. E quando Jensen começou a despertar, pra valer, sentindo todo seu corpo estranhamente dolorido e cansado como se ele tivesse feito exercícios físicos em excesso na noite anterior, ele se lembrou do que tinha acontecido.

E na dúvida, a dor irritante que ele estava sentindo no seu traseiro já era resposta suficiente para qualquer pergunta que ele ainda não tivera tempo de fazer.

Seu corpo ficou tenso, perdendo totalmente a sonolência. Sua garganta estava doendo. O corpo forte de _Jared _estava atrás do seu e Jensen se lembrou com nitidez da noite anterior, clareza digital nas imagens. Lembrou-se de Jared o jogando no chão, Jared segurando suas coxas em volta da cintura, Jared sorrindo maquiavelicamente para ele. Jared o fodendo feito um animal enquanto Jensen gritava feito um ator pornô por _mais._

Se fosse possível, sua pele teria derretido tamanho o calor que ele estava sentindo, de _vergonha._ Constrangimento puro e mais alguma coisa que ele se recusava a dar um nome agora.

Ele soltou a respiração que estava segurando, engolindo em seco e encaminhando sua mão para o pulso de Jared. Ele retirou, o mais lentamente possível, a mão de Jared da sua cintura e se afastou um pouco. Prendeu a respiração e fechou os olhos com força quando ele sentiu o colchão se mexer,_ Jared_ se mexer levemente. Ele esperou que o moreno acordasse, mas ele continuou dormindo, o que causou o suspiro de alívio que Jensen deixou escapar em seguida.

Ele se sentou, com todo o esforço do mundo, na cama. Quase deixou escapar um palavrão _daqueles _quando ele se sentou e sentiu a dor aumentar no ponto entre suas pernas. Pelo amor de Deus, era como se tivessem enfiado um taco de baseball no seu traseiro na noite anterior, o que, a julgar pelo tamanho monstruoso do pênis de Jared, não era uma comparação tão absurda assim.

Suas pernas estavam bambas, moles, parecendo gelatina. Jensen tocou o chão com seus pés, fazendo uma careta de dor pelo movimento, e estava para se levantar quando ele sentiu a mão de Jared no seu pulso.

Seu sangue gelou nas veias.

- Aonde você vai? – Jared perguntou, ainda sonolento. Sua voz rouca mandou arrepios pelo corpo de Jensen, que sentiu os pêlos da nuca se arrepiar. Seu coração disparou, e o loiro achou que teria uma parada cardíaca naquele exato instante.

- Hey... – Jared disse num sussurro de voz, sorrindo. – Bom dia.

Prendeu a respiração de novo. Ele se desvencilhou de Jared como se o toque da mão do moreno em seu pulso o tivesse queimado. Arriscou, sem saber exatamente o porquê, olhar Jared.

Ele estava com seu cabelo uma perfeita bagunça. E com cara de sono. A coberta havia caído e estava cobrindo parcialmente seu corpo, da cintura para baixo. Jared o olhava com atenção, e Jensen sentiu seu rosto corar violentamente quando ele encontrou o olhar de Jared. Jared estava _perfeito._ A visão do moreno naquela cama, com seu corpo em display para o loiro, fez Jensen sentir coisas que ele definitivamente_ não_ deveria estar sentindo naquele momento.

E ele se lembrou de novo, se lembrou das coisas que disse e das coisas que escutou, se lembrou do que fez. Lembrou-se de ter pedido para Jared o foder. Seu rosto estava tão vermelho, que ele não conseguiu sustentar o contato visual. Não conseguiria sustentar o contato visual nem se ele se esforçasse muito.

- Bom... – Jensen pigarreou, sua voz muito mais rouca que o normal. Jared sorriu mais ainda, de maneira sacana. A voz de Jensen não só estava rouca, como estava um pouco fraca também, por causa dos gritos que o loiro havia dado na noite anterior. É, ele estava ficando sem voz por causa disso. – Bom dia. – Jensen finalizou.

Jared se sentou ao lado dele na cama. Jensen passou a mão pela nuca, olhando para algum ponto à frente. Seu rosto parecia estar corando mais e mais a cada segundo que se passava.

Jared se perguntou se aquele silêncio todo era um bom ou mau sinal.

Jensen arriscou o olhar de novo, e havia tanto naquele olhar. Naquele simples olhar, tanta coisa estampada. O problema era que Jared não conseguia ler tudo, não conseguia saber se as coisas estavam bem entre eles.

- O que vamos fazer agora? – Jensen quebrou o silêncio antes dele, num fio de voz. Jared o encarou de forma fixa, sentindo a insana vontade de trazê-lo para perto e abraçá-lo. Simplesmente abraçá-lo, porque Jensen parecia assustado.

E ele não era o único, Jared também estava assustado. E como poderia não estar? O futuro deles era incerto, logo, era um pouco assustador não ter ideia do que aconteceria dali pra frente. Mas Jared se acalmava quando pensava que ele tinha Jensen. Os dois tinham um ao outro, então tudo ficaria bem.

- Eu não sei. – O moreno respondeu com sinceridade. – Eu... Eu realmente não sei.

Sorriu um pouco, observando o loiro.

- Eu só sei que, cara... Eu só sei que te amo, _muito._ – Jared sentiu vontade de rir, sem saber o porquê. Não, ele sabia; ele sentia vontade de rir de felicidade, felicidade em poder dizer aquilo a Jensen agora sem sentir medo. Ele não esperava que Jensen dissesse o mesmo a ele, ele entendia que talvez fosse cedo demais para o intérprete de Dean dizer que o amava também, mas não saberia dizer se perguntassem o que é que ele sentiu quando Jensen apenas desviou o olhar, como se não fosse mais capaz de olhá-lo nos olhos.

Jensen estava procurando com o olhar suas peças de roupa quando ele sentiu a mão de Jared na sua cintura.

Em seguida, a outra mão dele tocou seu rosto procurando por seus olhos. Um contato visual que Jensen não tinha coragem de dar.

- Hey... – Jared disse num sussurro. – Calma. Para um pouco, vamos conversar.

"Conversar" foi o que o trouxe àquela situação ferrada pra começo de papo. Se ele tivesse se trancado no seu maldito quarto e esperado o ódio repentino que estava sentindo por Jared _passar,_ eles não estariam ali. Eles nunca teriam discutido e Jensen nunca o teria beijado e nunca teria... Nunca teria traído sua _namorada._

Jared mordeu o lábio inferior de uma maneira impaciente e insegura. Ele esperava que Jensen dissesse algo, já que _ele _não tinha ideia do que dizer ao loiro. Jensen não queria nem olhá-lo nos olhos e Jared não sabia o que fazer. Ele tinha esperado, desejado do fundo do coração, que essa manhã fosse totalmente diferente do que estava sendo. Ele tinha esperado que as coisas se ajeitassem e que ficasse tudo bem entre eles porque, _droga,_ porque Jensen o tinha beijado primeiro e eles tinham transado e havia sido completamente consensual. Disso Jared não tinha dúvidas.

O problema era que as coisas ainda não estavam bem. O silêncio entre eles não era agradável como costumava ser antigamente, era constrangedor e desconfortável.

Jared se assustou um pouco quando sentiu a mão de Jensen tocar a sua, a mão que estava no rosto do loiro buscando por contato visual. Os olhos verdes se fixaram nos seus e Jared prendeu a respiração quando Jensen apenas tocou sua mão, sem fazer menção de afastá-la do seu rosto.

Ele sentiu uma pontada de orgulho quando realmente olhou Jensen. Molhou os lábios com a ponta da língua e sentiu a pontada de orgulho ficar mais forte quando Jensen observou o movimento da sua língua. O loiro estava uma bagunça, se alguém o visse saindo do seu quarto saberia exatamente o que é que ele tinha feito na noite anterior. Seu pescoço tinha marcas do crime e seus lábios estavam mais carnudos e avermelhados do que o normal. E o rosto corado do loiro deixava em destaque suas sardas e de repente Jared teve uma incrível vontade de beijá-lo.

- Caramba, Jen... – Jared disse num sussurro rouco de voz. – Você tem ideia do que faz comigo? Eu... Eu te amo tanto que chega a ser meio insano.

Sem perceber, Jared havia se aproximado e ele só foi se dar conta do seu movimento quando seus lábios tocaram os de Jensen.

Mas antes que tivesse tempo de aprofundar o beijo, Jensen estava se afastando, levantando-se da cama e pegando sua _boxer._ Vestiu a peça de roupa com uma extrema velocidade, não olhando para Jared em momento algum. Jared continuou na cama, se sentindo meio perdido e deslocado.

- Olha a hora, caramba! – O loiro quebrou o silêncio, então. Jared o encarou sem entender mais nada.

- O quê? – Ele perguntou, observando Jensen que estava colocando seu jeans. – Jen... Espera, vamos...

- Estamos atrasados! – Jensen o interrompeu, ainda sem olhar para Jared. – Olha, se troca, okay? Nós tínhamos que estar indo para a convenção faz uns dez minutos. Aliás, já devíamos estar lá no palco.

Jared ainda abriu a boca para dizer algo, não entendendo absolutamente _nada._ Mas não teve tempo de dizer o que havia pensado, já que Jensen tinha vestido a primeira camiseta que viu, recolhido seus sapatos e saído do seu quarto fechando a porta e deixando Jared sozinho, na cama, totalmente confuso.

—————**J2—**

Jensen fechou a porta e encostou-se nela, fechando os olhos e respirando fundo. Ele esperou os batimentos cardíacos do seu coração se acalmar antes de abrir os olhos de novo, se sentindo desconfortável dentro do próprio corpo. Ele, segurando seus sapatos, saiu de perto da porta e deu um passo a frente, amaldiçoando até a oitava geração da família Padalecki porque, _caramba,_ Jensen não conseguia andar direito. Suas pernas estavam moles e seu corpo protestava de cansaço, e sempre que ele fazia movimentos - por mais leves que fossem -, ele sentia seu traseiro protestar mais ainda.

Ele limpou a garganta sentindo, além da dor, o seu rosto esquentar de vergonha também. Ficou ali parado durante algum tempo criando coragem para andar até seu quarto quando um casal de idosos saiu do quarto ao lado, e eles estavam encarando Jensen não como se o tivessem reconhecido, mas sim como se ele fosse um ET descendo da sua espaçonave e dizendo _"Oi!"._

Jensen sentiu seu rosto esquentar mais ainda. Ele sorriu, tentando um dos seus sorrisos de modelo, mas que dessa vez saiu bem mais forçado do que o usual.

- B-Bom... – Ele pigarreou, sentindo sua garganta seca e dolorida. Ele tentou dizer de novo, sorrindo para o casal que continuava a olhá-lo com o que parecia ser reprovação: – Bom dia!

Ele estava sem voz, que _maravilha._ Ele tinha gritado tanto na noite anterior que estava sem voz agora. A mulher, muito bem vestida, estreitou os olhos e encarou a porta atrás de Jensen e então fitou Jensen de novo. O loiro tinha a insana vontade que o chão o engolisse, porque estava mais do que óbvio, pela expressão no rosto da mulher, que ela estava pensando absurdos a respeito dele.

E julgando que ele tinha gritado tanto na noite anterior – e que, claro, os vizinhos deviam ter escutado. _Deus,_ até o Hotel da esquina devia ter escutado! - e que ele estava uma bagunça... Não era necessário um gênio para saber o que é que ele estava fazendo na noite anterior.

Mas, como que para acabar com qualquer dúvida que pudesse estar correndo pela cabeça do casal, a porta atrás de Jensen se abriu e o loiro chegou à conclusão de que alguém lá em cima o odiava com todas as forças possíveis e que gostava de rir da sua desgraça, porque lá estava Jared com o maldito lençol na cintura parecendo meio desesperado em alcançar Jensen antes que ele fosse para o quarto.

- Jen, espera, vamos conversar! Você não pode simplesmente cair fora depois do que a gente... – Jared pareceu se dar conta, pelo olhar cortante que Jensen lançava na sua direção, que eles não estavam sozinhos no corredor.

A expressão no rosto da velhinha era a de puro horror.

- Ah... Hum... _Bom dia?_ – O mais novo tentou, sorrindo daquela maneira forçada para o casal. Jensen até pensou em dizer algo, mas desistiu quando se lembrou que sua voz estava péssima. Ele simplesmente andou até seu quarto, ignorando o fato de que suas pernas pareciam estar bem mais arqueadas e que ele estava andando feito um cowboy. Ele entrou no seu quarto, trancou a porta e respirou fundo quando se encontrou sozinho. Ele tinha que se arrumar e dar um jeito de melhorar sua voz, porque ele precisava terminar aquela convenção, _droga!_

Jared fechou a porta do seu quarto rapidamente, optando por conversar com Jensen mais tarde. Isso é, _se _eles fossem conversar, porque há julgar pelos olhares e o tom de voz de Jensen, ele não queria conversar com Jared tão cedo.

Suspirou, se perguntando como é que as coisas tinham mudado de _"maravilhosamente foda"_ para _"tremendamente fodidas"._

———**J2———**

Jensen fechou a porta com tudo e no meio do seu momento de surto, ele a trancou também – com certo desespero, pro caso de Jared aparecer ali ferrando mais ainda com o sistema.

Não saberia dizer o que faria caso Jared aparecesse na sua frente agora. Muito provável, sua ação envolveria seu punho e o rosto de Jared em rota de colisão. E apenas porque Jensen precisava e _muito_ descontar toda aquela raiva que estava sentindo em alguém. Claro, a raiva que estava sentindo não era apenas de Jared.

Aquela história toda de negação? O plano de culpar Jared por tudo? Não colaria mais, disso Jensen já estava ciente e não precisava que ninguém repetisse para ele que, _não,_ a culpa_ não_ era só de Jared.

Ele respirou fundo, sentindo seu coração na garganta. Deixou os sapatos que estava segurando caírem no chão e cobriu seu rosto com as duas mãos. Em seguida, suas mãos deslizaram até seu cabelo e ele sentiu vontade de puxar os fios.

Por ironia do destino, seu cérebro não conseguia bloquear as imagens que sua mente mandava. E por mais que ele tentasse _não_ pensar naquilo, ele acabava pensando no que não devia. Não conseguia evitar. Ele não conseguia raciocinar direito, e não sabia dizer muito bem o que estava sentindo no momento. Explicar com palavras o que se passava na sua cabeça.

O telefone do seu quarto escolheu esse momento para tocar, interrompendo sua linha de pensamentos. O loiro se assustou de primeira com o barulho, foi até o outro lado do quarto atender o aparelho no mesmo instante - ou assim que seu corpo obedeceu às ordens do seu cérebro.

Eram os organizadores da convenção, que estavam atrás tanto de Jensen quanto de Jared. Dizer que eles estavam meio desesperados, era comentar o óbvio. Jensen ficou uns bons cinco minutos escutando a organizadora falar no seu ouvido o que ele já sabia, que eles estavam atrasados e que deveriam estar em cima do maldito palco fazia tempos_._ Jensen respirou fundo, explicou que talvez o telefone no quarto de Jared estivesse desligado – e por isso ela não conseguia falar com o moreno -, disse que o avisaria e que os dois estariam lá embaixo dali a alguns minutos. Desligou, sem dar tempo para a mulher dizer mais coisas.

Ele parou, quando colocou o telefone na base. Bloqueou todos aqueles malditos pensamentos confusos na sua mente e respirou fundo, dando um tempo para si mesmo. Um tempo para Jensen se acalmar e pensar com raciocínio sobre tudo aquilo que havia acontecendo, fosse na noite anterior ou nos últimos dias.

Ele sentia a estranha necessidade de conversar sobre isso com alguém, mas o engraçado era que ele não tinha com quem conversar. Não tinha nenhum amigo, nesse momento, a quem pudesse recorrer e apenas _desabafar._ Geralmente quando Jensen queria conversar sobre algo, ele recorria a Jared. Chris e Steve eram ótimos amigos, mas Jensen não tinha ideia do que eles diriam a respeito dessa loucura toda. E Jensen não sabia se estava preparado para correr o risco de ver a decepção nos olhares de seus amigos.

A vontade que tinha era a de bater com a cabeça na parede. Como, _diabos,_ ele foi pensar que ir até o quarto de Jared naquela noite, no meio da sua raiva, fosse resolver alguma coisa? E como, raios, ele foi deixar o moreno simplesmente jogá-lo no maldito chão e...?

Merda, merda, _merda!_

Era melhor Jensen parar de pensar nisso.

Ele tirou a camiseta do corpo, lançando-a o mais longe possível quando se deu conta de que havia pegado a camiseta de Jared ao invés da sua. Demorou apenas alguns minutos para ele se livrar das suas roupas e ir até o banheiro. Tirar do seu corpo o cheiro de _Jared._

Suspirou feliz quando sentiu a água morna cair sobre seu corpo, e foi só nesse instante que ele abriu os olhos e _realmente _olhou seu corpo.

Seu corpo que estava num estado crítico. Sua cintura tinha marcas profundas dos dedos de Jared, aonde o moreno o havia segurado com força. Aliás, todo seu corpo estava marcado, dolorido, não apenas seu traseiro – e ele precisava evitar pensar _nisso_ se não quisesse corar feito um pimentão.

Em especial sua coxa, que ganhou toda uma atenção especial da parte de Jared. A maneira com que Jared segurou sua coxa para mantê-lo no lugar, enquanto o fodia sem a mínima delicadeza. O pior era que Jensen era branco demais, e sua pele era altamente sensível. Qualquer coisinha já era suficiente para deixar uma marca que durava dias, e aquelas ali em especial? Iriam demorar _semanas_ para desaparecerem.

E só de se lembrar do motivo daquelas marcas, Jensen já ficava vermelho-púrpura. E isso era simplesmente ridículo, mas ele não conseguia evitar. Não conseguia evitar a raiva e a vergonha que sentia de si mesmo.

Ao contrário do que muita gente pensava, Jensen não era e nem nunca tinha sido gay. Ele não havia tido experiências suspeitas no passado e nunca pensara a respeito. E, _yeah,_ uma grande quantidade de pessoas costumava falar da sua aparência, em como ele era _lindo_ demais – quase de uma maneira delicada, quando ele era mais jovem – e da sua boca. Céus, a quantidade de comentários que ele já havia escutado a respeito da sua boca...

Mas Jensen _nunca _quis jogar no outro time, ele nunca sentiu falta e nunca sentiu vontade. Ele sentia orgulho em dizer que era total e completamente heterossexual. Um verdadeiro texano muito do másculo, que só saía com mulheres, tomava cervejas e arrotava quando bem queria, sem se importar com o que pensariam dele.

Então, sim, ser jogado no chão pelo seu melhor _amigo_ - muito do másculo também, diga-se de passagem -, abrir as pernas sugestivamente para ele e _implorar _para ser _fodido?_ Não era algo que Jensen imaginou que faria um dia na vida. Sim, se ele tivesse ficado por cima daí tudo bem, não seria tão drástico assim, mas Jensen _não _tinha ficado. Ele ficara por baixo, literalmente, gritando e implorando para Jared fodê-lo, sem o mínimo pudor. E isso o envergonhava muitíssimo. Porque ele tinha _gostado,_ ele tinha _pedido _por aquilo e parte dele ainda_ queria_ aquilo.

Ele sentiu vontade de socar a parede quando reparou que estava ficando excitado, excitado com as lembranças de Jared o beijando, o tocando. Das mãos do moreno no seu corpo, do corpo do moreno próximo do seu. Do cheiro dele, da sensação – que Jensen_ ainda_ estava sentindo, merda! – de Jared _dentro_ dele.

Ele controlou a vontade de se tocar e passou a pensar nas desgraças mais recentes que haviam acontecido no mundo. Ligou a ducha fria, por via das dúvidas. E só saiu daquele banheiro quando terminou seu banho, feliz por ter conseguido lidar com seu problema sem precisar cometer o mesmo erro de dias atrás, quando ele sonhou com Jared e bateu uma pensando em _Jared._

Enrolou a toalha na cintura e respirou fundo outra vez. Decidiu, naquele momento, que sairia da casa de Jared. Sim, porque conviver com Jared ele teria que conviver. Os dois trabalhavam juntos. Mas Jensen não precisava continuar morando com ele. De agora em diante, o loiro evitaria qualquer tipo de contato desnecessário com o mais novo.

Isso. Ele ouviria a voz da razão.

Enfrentaria todos aqueles fãs – e possivelmente o filho da puta do Misha com seus comentários estúpidos - de cabeça erguida. Ele enfrentaria aquela convenção como o bom ator que ele era e que se orgulhava de ser, e após tudo isso? Após tudo isso ele iria até a casa da sua namorada, confessaria tudo e pediria perdão.

Então ele a pediria em casamento.

Jensen parou no meio do quarto. A pedir em _casamento?_

Sim, concordou sozinho. Ele pediria Danneel em casamento e se casaria com ela. Jared que se fodesse com aquele sentimento insano que ele nutria por Jensen. Jensen não sentia nada pelo moreno. Havia sido apenas sexo, só isso. Jensen se redimiria com Danneel, passaria o resto da sua vida se redimindo com ela, e esqueceria que Jared Padalecki existia.

Com sorte, o moreno seguiria com a vida dele e deixaria Jensen em paz.

Após ter decidido isso, Jensen levou apenas alguns minutos para escolher uma roupa decente. Sua voz ainda estava horrível, ele reparou quando fez uma tentativa de falar em voz alta. Ele escolheu roupas de mangas longas e gola comprida. Culparia um resfriado, se alguém perguntasse. Já que só Jensen estar resfriado justificaria o porquê de ele estar usando roupas de frio e estar sem voz.

Sorriu sozinho, quando terminou de se trocar e se olhou no espelho. A roupa era toda preta, mas cobria as marcas no seu pescoço. A manga era comprida e escondia as marcas das mãos de Jared nos seus pulsos – já que o moreno o havia segurado por ali pouco antes de jogá-lo no chão. A única coisa que ainda o incomodava eram seus lábios, que estavam mais avermelhados e inchados, por causa dos beijos. Mas Jensen culparia um resfriado e tudo ficaria bem.

É, tudo ficaria bem.

No entanto, quando ele saiu do seu quarto já devidamente vestido e arrumado deu de cara com Jared saindo do dele.

Ignorou a parte do seu corpo que se arrepiou quando Jensen bateu os olhos em Jared, igualmente bem vestido e arrumado. Ele respirou fundo e ignorou também o olhar que o moreno lhe lançou, e antes que Jared pudesse abrir a boca e trazer a tona assuntos que não importavam e que Jensen não queria falar a respeito, o loiro disse:

- Estão esperando a gente lá embaixo. Estamos atrasados, o pessoal já está louco. – Em tom estritamente profissional e um pouco frio. Jared ainda pareceu que ia dizer alguma coisa, antes de apenas concordar com um aceno de cabeça e colocar as mãos no bolso da calça jeans.

- Certo. Vamos. – Ele disse, e juntos os dois foram enfrentar os fãs malucos que os esperavam. Em momento algum, do caminho dos seus quartos até a convenção, Jared e Jensen se falaram. E se o moreno lançava olhares na sua direção, e parecia que ia dizer alguma coisa, Jensen teve sucesso em ignorá-lo.

Ele continuava a repetir mentalmente que aquilo era o certo a se fazer.

———**J2———**

Os fãs estavam esperando fazia um bom tempo, mas poderiam esperar mais um pouco. Quando estavam prestes a subir naquele palco, Jared puxou Jensen pelo pulso de leve, apenas para chamar a atenção do mais velho. Ele olhou ao redor, satisfeito por ninguém estar prestando muita atenção neles.

- Jen... – Era óbvio que aquilo era um prelúdio, da sua parte, para eles iniciarem uma conversa. A Conversa, não um papo qualquer. Jensen o estava ignorando, e isso começava a irritar Jared. Ele precisava, ao menos, saber que tudo ficaria bem.

Jensen se desvencilhou rápido do moreno, e Jared reparou que ele olhou ao redor como que com medo que alguém pudesse ter visto os dois, lido as mentes deles e descoberto sobre tudo.

- Agora não, Jared. – Jensen respondeu simples, curto e grosso. Jensen nunca havia falado assim com Jared. Até mesmo quando os dois discutiam, Jensen costumava gritar ou xingá-lo de nomes ao invés de tratá-lo com frieza. Jared começou a se desesperar.

- Quando então, Jensen? – Ele perguntou, pouco ligando se o desespero estava estampado em seus olhos. Jensen, apenas nesse instante, o olhou. Jared tentou, naqueles meros segundos em que Jensen sustentou seu olhar, decifrá-lo, mas acabou com nada. Não tinha ideia do que pensar, de como agir. Não tinha ideia do que se passava pela cabeça de Jensen, se tudo ficaria bem entre os dois ou não.

- Em casa, agora _não._ É sério.

- A gente pode conversar no avião, no voo de volta. – Jared pouco se lixava se estava quase implorando por aquilo. Jensen suspirou cansado, encarando algum ponto a sua frente.

- Em casa, Jared. Nós não vamos pegar o mesmo voo.

- O quê? Nós não...? – Ele se lembrou, então, que Jensen havia mudado os horários antes deles irem para lá. – Você pode mudar seu voo. Eu poderia mudar o horário do meu, então a gente...

- Jared, _não._ – Jensen respondeu, com firmeza. E no fundo, Jared sabia que não poderia ganhar aquela batalha.

Aquilo só o deixou mais confuso ainda.

– _Em casa._

Ele não teve tempo de dizer mais nada. Continuou observando Jensen enquanto as pessoas davam os últimos toques sobre os horários de entrada e saída, as regras de sempre. Logo os dois foram empurrados na direção do palco e Jared soube, enquanto se postava em frente ao microfone e sorria para seus fãs, que as coisas entre eles não estavam bem. Nada bem.

Ele vestiu sua máscara, não deixando nenhum tipo de sentimento negativo transparecer em seu olhar. Se dissessem que ele estava estranho, ele diria que só estava cansado.

Sentiu-se uma droga e teve a impressão de que o dia seria longo demais.

Decidiu, ali, que pararia de tentar. Dizer que ele estava exausto por causa dos últimos acontecimentos não era novidade. Porque ele estava cansado de tudo aquilo. Quando ele achou que as coisas ficariam finalmente bem entre eles, Jensen lhe dava esse tratamento de frieza e o afastava, deixando as coisas muito piores do que elas estavam antes. Agora não restava mais nada que Jared pudesse fazer além de... Esperar.

E só esperar.

A pergunta era: Até quando?

- Desculpa, pessoal. – Ele disse, sorrindo galanteador para a platéia. Jensen estava tomando um gole do copo de café que lhe entregaram, colocando o mesmo em algum canto e se postando em frente do microfone. As gritarias diminuíram, e Jared sorriu mais ainda em sinal de cumprimento. Ele olhou rapidamente para Jensen antes de dizer a platéia: - Desculpem pelo atraso, mesmo. Mas em minha defesa, a culpa foi toda do Jensen. Ele esqueceu de programar o despertador e a gente acabou dormindo demais.

Ele piscou, sorrindo de lado, extremamente malicioso. A platéia gritou, literalmente, e não era necessário um gênio para saber o que é que, uma grande maioria daquelas pessoas, havia pensado.

"_Eles dividem o despertador? Como? Dormem no mesmo quarto? Na mesma cama?"_

Ele olhou para Jensen, que tinha uma expressão ilegível no rosto.

- Como se alguém fosse acreditar nisso, Jared. – Jensen respondeu, com a voz mais rouca que o normal. Jared ignorou os arrepios que sentiu ao notar o estado em que a voz de Jensen estava. O loiro sorriu de lado, olhando rapidamente para ele antes de encarar a platéia. – Todo mundo aqui sabe que quem acorda cedo, e deve me acordar, é você. A responsabilidade é toda sua.

A platéia gritou mais ainda. Jared apenas riu, e logo a convenção havia começado.

Jensen explicou, em algum momento, que estava resfriado. Jared sentiu vontade de rir na hora, mas se manteve quieto enquanto o loiro explicava a fã porque é que ele estava tão sem voz e usando roupas de frio. Bom, se Jared não conseguiu evitar o som de descrença que ele fez com a garganta na hora - e Jensen o olhou como se olhares matassem -, ninguém poderia culpar o moreno.

Tudo estava correndo muito bem, tudo normal. Até _aquele_ fã em especial.

- Eu tenho uma pergunta para vocês. – O cara, cujo nome Jared já havia esquecido, disse. Jensen pediu para ele falar e o rapaz, sorrindo como se tivesse ganhado na loteria, falou: - Correm boatos de que vocês foram vistos dentro do banheiro público, juntos, durante algum tempo. Uns 15, 20 minutos.

Jared sentiu o sangue em suas veias gelar. Mas graças a todos os seus treinamentos de ator, ele não deixou isso transparecer em seu rosto. Mas foi automático procurar pelo olhar de Jensen, no entanto o loiro continuava a encarar o fã com uma expressão impassível em seu rosto.

- A minha pergunta é: O que vocês ficaram fazendo por lá durante todo aquele tempo? Jensen, você estava constipado ou algo assim? O Jared estava te dando uma mãozinha?

Jared, literalmente, engasgou com a própria saliva. Ele tomou um pouco do seu próprio café, tentando se manter indiferente a tudo aquilo. Ele, mais do que ninguém, deveria saber que um simples olhar ou escorregada com comentários, poderia ferrar com a coisa toda. Levando várias pessoas a terem pensamentos maldosos a respeito dos acontecimentos. Quantas vezes ele havia contado uma história totalmente inocente a respeito dele e Jensen, que acabou soando depois como algo suspeito que dois supostos _amigos _não deveriam fazer?

Ao invés da platéia ecoar em ovações, ela caiu em silêncio, diante de tamanho desrespeito. Um silêncio desagradável, parecia que todos esperavam uma resposta da parte deles. O fã continuava a encará-los em expectativa e Jared sentiu a vontade insana de responder com um _"Não é da sua conta!". _Mas é claro que ele não diria isso, sua mãe lhe tinha ensinado a ser educado _sempre,_ independente da situação.

Nem passou pela sua cabeça, antes, que pessoas poderiam tê-los visto entrando naquele banheiro juntos, e saindo do banheiro também. Por um momento, Jared se permitiu angustiar porque talvez Jensen tivesse razão. Talvez ele tivesse passado dos limites e perdido a noção do perigo, àquela hora.

- Hum... – Ele fingiu pensar, tomando a palavra primeiro. Ele sempre apelava para piadinhas nessas horas. Aprendeu da maneira difícil que se manter sério ou demonstrar desconforto só servia para fazer pessoas pensarem besteira. Piadas não, piadas te deixavam com ar de quem não se importa, de quem não está preocupado. – Isso me cheira a ciúmes. A grande questão é: É ciúmes de mim ou do Jensen?

Por fim, Jared arqueou uma das sobrancelhas de maneira sugestiva. Jensen arregalou os olhos, numa forma teatralmente exagerada.

- Ai, meu Deus! É culpa do meu rosto bonito! Minha mãe caprichou demais, daí dá nisso. – Jensen comentou, suspirando de maneira resignada, totalmente falsa. Jared riu, satisfeito por Jensen tê-lo seguido - mesmo que fosse no automático - com a piada. A platéia ovacionou geral e o fã foi totalmente ignorado. Aliás, o fã pareceu ficar meio sem palavras, antes de ser engolido pela multidão de pessoas.

- E por isso a gente tem que agradecer sua mãe! – Dessa vez não foi nem Jared e nem Jensen, quem disse aquilo. Os dois viraram a cabeça na direção do som da voz, e deram de cara com Misha invadindo o palco e acenando para a platéia que estava gritando, pra variar.

Um dias desses e Jared ainda acabaria surdo por causa de toda aquela gritaria.

- Sério, aposto que se o Dean não fosse tão bonito assim, a série não faria todo esse sucesso! – Misha continuou a falar, parando ao lado de Jensen. Dizer que os fãs estavam em puro êxtase era ser delicado.

Jensen fez um bico e falou, quando a gritaria diminuiu:

- Até você, Misha? Sai fora, cara! Já não chega o Jared dando em cima de mim a cada oportunidade que ele tem, você vai entrar nessa também? – Jensen retrucou, em tom dramático. Mas pelo olhar rápido que ele lançou a Jared, a frase tinha uma pontada e tanto de verdade. O moreno não soube muito bem o que sentiu quando escutou aquilo, ele decidiu ignorar o que quer que tivesse sentido, e fingiu-se de ofendido:

- Hey! Eu sou bonito também! – Ele retrucou, colocando as mãos na cintura. Misha riu, junto com a platéia. Jared jogou os cabelos castanhos para trás, fazendo uma daquelas caras sexy bizarras que só ele sabia fazer. – Se não fosse pelo... Como é que vocês chamam? Minha carinha de cachorrinho abandonado?

Ele esperou pela concordância da platéia, e se voltou a Jensen e Misha como se fosse explicar algo de extrema importância, disse:

- Isso! Se não fosse por isso, essa série não faria sucesso nenhum.

- Eu tenho que admitir que essa carinha é a marca registrada do Sam. – Misha comentou. Jared se sentiu um pouquinho melhor, porque mesmo que seus fãs fossem loucos, ele adorava quando eles gritavam empolgados daquele jeito. Era por isso, por ver tanta gente feliz apenas por vê-los, que Jared continuava a ir naquelas convenções.

- Qualquer um consegue fazer isso. – Jensen disse, assim que os fãs diminuíram com a gritaria. Alguém da platéia gritou _"Faz então!"_ enquanto outro disse _"Não consegue não!"._ Jared riu, olhando desafiadoramente para Jensen. Por um momento, ele quase se esqueceu de todo aquele clima estranho entre eles, porque Jensen estava_ sorrindo_ para ele e...

E Jared queria muito, muito, muito parar de sentir aquele aperto em seu coração. Ele continuou sorrindo, apenas, enquanto Misha anunciava a batalha de _"carinhas de cachorrinho abandonado na chuva"_ e fazia a platéia vibrar de felicidade. Ele encarou o loiro por tempo demais, e mesmo que parte sua estivesse mandando Jared parar de encarar Jensen daquela maneira fixa – já que várias pessoas estavam tirando fotos daquele momento –, a outra parte não conseguia desviar o olhar.

Ele se perguntou, ali mesmo, por que é que as coisas não podiam ser mais simples.

Jensen desviou o olhar, se negando a fazer a expressão de cachorrinho abandonado dizendo que ele não queria competir com Jared.

- Ele pode acabar chorando quando vir que eu sou melhor nisso do que ele. Sabe como é, né? Acaba com o ego de uma pessoa... – Jensen explicou.

Finalmente Misha conseguiu convencê-lo a fazer, e depois Jared se levantou da cadeira fazendo sua melhor expressão de filhotinho de cachorro – e gato – abandonado na rua num dia chuvoso. No final, todos estavam aplaudindo e gritando, algumas pessoas exclamando algo que soava como _"Deixa eu te dar colo, Jared!", _que fez o moreno rir. Jensen estava rindo também, levantando as mãos em sinal de rendição.

- OK, eu assumo. Ele é melhor nisso do que eu!

- Você definitivamente não teve aulas de olhares de cachorrinho abandonado. – Misha comentou, calmo. Jensen deu de ombros. Jared tornou a se sentar, sorrindo para seu co-protagonista.

- Algumas pessoas já nascem com um talento especial. – Ele retrucou, empinando o nariz. – Mas se quiser, eu posso te dar algumas aulas particulares. Quer que eu te ensine?

Ele, de verdade, tinha pretendido dizer aquilo como brincadeira. Mas foi seu tom, seu olhar, e seu leve sorriso de lado, que fez as pessoas gritarem como se ele tivesse acabado de convidar Jensen Ackles para tomar um banho junto com ele. Misha estava dizendo algo como _"Estamos sobrando aqui, pessoal"_ e, ou Jensen havia se distraído, ou ele não tinha ligado para o comentário do outro, porque ele apenas disse:

- Ok. – Jared arqueou uma das sobrancelhas. O loiro arregalou os olhos, corando levemente, se dando conta do que tinha respondido, antes de balançar a cabeça e consertar com um: – Quer dizer, não! Não quero roubar sua marca registrada, cara.

Ele sorriu. Jared sorriu.

Ele não sabia dizer pela primeira vez desde que conheceu Jensen, se aquilo havia sido um deslize ou não da parte do loiro. Era difícil dizer quando se tratava de Jensen. Mas após aquilo, quando outras pessoas começaram a fazer mais perguntas e eles responderam, após aquilo e quando Jensen continuou a ignorá-lo depois, Jared pensou que talvez não conhecesse Jensen tão bem quanto ele achava.

E enquanto arrumava suas coisas para ir embora para casa, ele pensou que talvez, _agora,_ as coisas não fossem ficar bem como ele tinha desejado que elas ficassem. Talvez Jensen e Jared não fossem destinados para acontecer, como muita gente pensava.

———**J2———**

Apenas quando entrou no avião e tomou seu lugar foi que Jensen pôde respirar com calma. Aquele havia sido seu pior final de semana. Apenas dois dias foram o suficiente para arruinar toda sua vida perfeita, destruindo em questão de horas tudo pelo qual Jensen passou a vida esperando. Mas graças a voz da razão, ele tinha conseguido recuperar seu juízo a tempo de fazer a coisa certa.

Ele passou todo o seu voo pensando naquilo, e quando desembarcou em Vancouver ele não tinha mais dúvidas alguma.

Confessar tudo a Danneel era o certo a se fazer. Pedi-la em casamento resolveria todos os seus problemas e colocaria sua vida de volta nos trilhos. _Isso._ Aquilo que havia acontecido entre ele e Jared tinha sido apenas um erro. Pessoas cometem erros todos os dias, era completamente normal. Dessa vez Jensen consertaria tudo.

Ele desembarcou, trazendo consigo a única mala que tinha levado, já que haviam sido apenas dois dias de viagem e Jensen não precisara de muita bagagem.

Ele estava pensando no que diria a Danneel.

"_Dan, me desculpa. Eu fiz uma bobagem"_

- Eu traí você, com o Jared. Não. – Ele discordou no meio da multidão, enquanto andava em direção a saída do aeroporto para pegar um táxi. – É idiotice citar o Jared. Ela não precisa saber com quem eu a traí.

Ele riu sozinho, como se aquilo tivesse sido a coisa mais absurda que ele já escutara na vida.

- Ainda mais saber que eu a traí com um _homem,_ vê se pode! – Ele continuou a falar, ainda rindo da sua idiotice. Ele ignorou o olhar curioso que a moça ao seu lado o lançou. Sorriu em sinal de cumprimento para ela e continuou andando.

- Dan... Eu fiz uma bobagem esse final de semana. Cometi um erro. Eu te traí, mas... Não significou nada, Dan... Foi só... Sexo... Do bom, mas só isso. – Ele parou na metade do caminho, estancou na saída do aeroporto. Danneel não precisava saber que tinha sido um sexo fantástico e... OK, usar a palavra "fantástico" era exagerar com as coisas.

O sexo só não tinha sido tão _horrível _porque Jensen passou os últimos dias na seca, não tinha dormido com Danneel e estava ficando excitado com qualquer coisa. Claro, isso explicaria suas reações. Até porque sexo é sexo e não importa se é sexo_ gay_, continua envolvendo duas pessoas trocando fluidos corporais e beijos e... Não tinha sido _fantástico._ Tinha sido... Legal.

- Eu cometi um erro. – Ele continuou a ensaiar. Pegou um táxi logo de cara, já que havia demorado tanto para chegar ao ponto que já não havia mais fila. Ele entrou no carro, dando as direções da casa de sua namorada ao motorista e tornando a se focar no seu objetivo, que era o de pedir Danneel em casamento e se desculpar pela burrada sem tamanhos que ele fizera.

Claro, não necessariamente nessa ordem.

- Eu não estava pensando direito, Dan. Eu... Eu cometi um erro e não há palavras para descrever o quão arrependido eu estou. Eu te amo. Eu te amo, como nunca amei ninguém em toda minha vida e... Se você puder me perdoar, se a gente puder tentar... Você quer se casar comigo, Dan?

O motorista o olhou curiosamente. Jensen o ignorou e continuou o que estava fazendo.

- Eu te amo _tanto,_ Dan. – Ele se perguntou se aquilo estava parecendo frase tirada de filmes românticos, mas não importava. Era o que ele sentia. Ele se arrependia das coisas que fizera.

Dessa vez tudo daria certo porque Jensen tinha total controle dos seus sentimentos. Ele amava _Danneel_ e era com ela que ele passaria o resto da sua vida.

A vida não poderia ser melhor.

Ele só esperava, do fundo do seu coração, que Dan o perdoasse e que eles pudessem tentar mais uma vez. Se ela lhe desse mais uma chance, Jensen passaria o resto da vida tentando fazê-la a mulher mais feliz do mundo.

Ele chegou algum tempo depois, se sentindo ansioso ao extremo. Pagou o taxista e pegou sua mala, caminhando com passos decididos até a porta da casa de Danneel. Tocou a campainha. Respirou fundo e reformulou, na sua mente, as frases que ele tinha decidido falar.

Ele ouviu o som de latidos e sorriu sozinho. Era Icarus. Jensen amava aquele cachorro. Ele ouviu Danneel dizer algo ao cão, provavelmente o mandando parar de latir, e minutos depois a ruiva estava abrindo a porta e encarando Jensen com puro choque no rosto.

- Jensen! Oh, meu Deus! O que você está fazendo aqui? – Ela perguntou, surpresa. Mas o sorriso nos lábios da mulher deixava claro que aquela era uma surpresa _boa._ Ela fez sinal para Jensen entrar, e quando o loiro estava entrando, Danneel o puxou pelo tecido da camisa, beijando-o rapidamente antes de soltá-lo, mantendo o sorriso nos lábios.

Jensen sentiu seu coração falhar uma batida. Ele tentou sorrir também, se preparando para o inevitável. Mas era o certo a ser feito, Danneel precisava saber a verdade. Ele devia esse tanto a ela. Se ele mentisse então a coisa seria mil vezes pior do que já era, porque então ele estaria desrespeitando-a de fato.

O cachorro começou a latir feliz para ele. Jensen se abaixou, pegando-o no colo e fazendo carinho nele. Ganhando algum tempo para tomar coragem e dizer o que veio dizer, e também matando as saudades de Icarus.

Danneel observava os dois e sorria. Ela fechou a porta e desligou a televisão que estava ligada. Ela tinha os cabelos presos num rabo-de-cavalo e estava usando um short jeans e uma camiseta. Não parecia que estava pretendendo sair de casa naquele dia.

- Então, como foi a viagem?

Ele colocou Icarus de volta no chão, deixando sua mala de lado e a observando.

Era agora ou nunca.

- Dan, precisamos conversar. – Ele disse a famosa frase. Danneel o observou curiosamente, arqueando uma das sobrancelhas. Seu tom de voz e a expressão em seu rosto foram o suficiente para deixar Danneel séria.

- É sério mesmo, hein! – Ela comentou, sorrindo de leve. Jensen não disse nada, caminhou até perto da garota e a puxou de leve até o sofá. Os dois se sentaram lado a lado. Ele respirou fundo outra vez enquanto Danneel o observava, esperando pelo que quer que ele fosse dizer.

"_Dan, eu te amo"_

"_Eu fiz uma besteira. Cometi um erro"_

"_Eu te trai, mas... Não significou nada para mim"_

"_Você pode me dar outra chance?"_

"_Eu quero me casar com você"_

- Eu te traí. E percebi que se isso aconteceu é porque meus sentimentos não são tão fortes quanto eu pensei que fossem.

Danneel piscou, confusa. Jensen piscou, igualmente confuso e se não _mais _confuso do que ela. Aquilo não tinha sido nada do que ele programara dizer.

- Como? – Ela perguntou, sorrindo de maneira descrente. – Me desculpa, o que foi que você disse?

- Eu sinto muito, Dan. Mas eu não posso continuar com esse relacionamento. – Estranhamente, era como se Jensen estivesse tirando um peso enorme dos seus ombros. Aquilo havia sido muito inesperado, mas não...

Não deixava de ser a _verdade._

- Eu queria. Juro. – Ele continuou a dizer. – Você é o melhor para mim, mas... Eu... – Ele a olhou nos olhos. – Eu não te amo.

Danneel se levantou do sofá no mesmo instante. Jensen continuou a falar, se ele havia chegado até aqui, ele iria até o fim:

- Não da maneira que eu teria que amar para ficarmos juntos. – Ele finalizou, e apenas nesse instante Dan o encarou. A mulher parecia furiosa, um pouco fora de controle, o encarando com tanta raiva que por um momento Jensen sentiu vontade de sair dali correndo.

- Quem? – Ela perguntou lentamente. Jensen não entendeu a pergunta de primeira. – Quem? Eu quero saber _quem,_ Jensen. Eu quero saber quem foi a vagabunda, a vadia que está roubando meu namorado! Quem, Jensen?!

Ele se levantou. Danneel gritou, a fúria transbordando em cada gesto seu, cada tom de palavra:

- Eu vou matar a filha da puta! – Ela respirou fundo. Jensen se sentiu horrorizado ao ver os olhos da ruiva úmidos, mas não eram lágrimas de tristeza. Eram lágrimas de _raiva._ O loiro simplesmente perdeu as palavras, sem saber o que fazer ou dizer para Danneel se acalmar. Icarus havia se enfiado debaixo da mesa, os gritos da ruiva o tinham assustado.

- Não é ninguém em especial, Dan. – Ele finalmente disse. Danneel riu, uma risada amarga. Ela tornou a encará-lo.

- Ninguém especial? Jensen! _Ninguém especial?!_ – Ela exclamou, a indignação estampada em seu olhar. – Só _ninguém em especial_ que fez você vir até aqui dizer na minha cara que não me ama!

Ela cobriu o rosto com as palmas das mãos e começou a chorar. As lágrimas escorriam dos seus olhos e Jensen tocou a garota nos ombros, tentando fazê-la se acalmar. Porém, Danneel se desvencilhou dele com um movimento brusco. Ele ficou ali parado durante algum tempo, ainda sem ação.

Danneel finalmente pareceu recuperar a compostura, porque ela respirou fundo e limpou os olhos com as costas das mãos, se aproximando de Jensen, segurando sua blusa com as mãos.

- Olha... – Ela disse, sorrindo levemente. – Se prometer nunca mais ver essa... Se prometer nunca mais encontrar essa sujeita, nós podemos tentar. Eu posso tentar te perdoar, Jen. E a gente pode... Tentar... _Eu te amo_, Jensen.

Ele engoliu em seco, hesitou por apenas alguns segundos antes de balançar a cabeça negativamente. Aquilo não era o certo. Aquela era apenas a opção mais fácil, simples, _covarde._

Ele não precisou dizer com as palavras, só o movimento da sua cabeça foi o suficiente para Danneel entender o que ele queria dizer. A fúria havia tomado conta dela de novo, mas só que dessa vez muito pior. Antes que Jensen pudesse ver o que estava acontecendo, o tapa acertou seu rosto em cheio. Ele sentiu a pele queimar, mas pensou que merecia aquilo.

Ele encarou a ruiva novamente e antes que pudesse pedir desculpas, dizer qualquer coisa, ela acertava seu rosto com outro tapa. Passou a dar socos no seu peito perdendo o controle dos próprios atos.

- Vai embora! – Ela gritou. – Cai fora daqui, seu cretino filho da puta!

Ele não pensou em pedir desculpas outra vez. Parte dele sabia que Jensen merecia isso e muito mais. Não disse mais nada, apenas pegou sua mala e saiu da casa de Danneel. A garota continuou a xingá-lo de todos os nomes que conhecia antes de fechar a porta na cara de Jensen. Ele se viu sozinho do lado de fora da casa. Começou a andar, caminhando pelas calçadas e pensando no quão ferrada sua vida era.

Porém, por mais que Jensen se sentisse péssimo por ter magoado Danneel daquela forma, a feito detestá-lo, ele continuava a sentir que aquilo era o certo. Não era ela quem Jensen amava. Não era com ela que ele queria passar o resto da sua vida.

Não tinha sido apenas sexo. Não importava quantas vezes ele repetisse para si mesmo que não havia significado nada, ele não conseguiria acreditar. Porque não era a verdade. Era apenas negação.

Ele amava Jared.

Puta que pariu, ele _amava_ Jared. Ele era total e completamente gay por Jared Padalecki. Ele o amava!

Seu coração disparou. Era a primeira vez que Jensen admitia isso para si mesmo. Ele não sabia que reação ao certo deveria ter. Não sabia dizer exatamente como se sentia a respeito daquilo tudo.

Ele viu um táxi passar por ali e o chamou no mesmo instante, agradecendo a todas as entidades religiosas que conhecia pelo cara ter parado. Ele entrou no carro, se sentindo extremamente ansioso e... _Caramba!_ Ele estava apaixonado por um homem! Ele estava apaixonado por _Jared,_ seu melhor amigo, e isso não é completamente... Louco? Insano?

Assustador? Muito assustador. Tão assustador que Jensen... Jensen, como andava acontecendo muito nos últimos tempos, não tinha controle algum da situação. Não sabia o que esperar daquilo tudo. Mas pelo menos a parte da negação ele já havia superado, e isso já era um começo.

**———J2———**

Jared chegou em casa até um pouco atrasado por causa do trânsito. A primeira coisa que ele fez ao entrar foi respirar fundo, sentindo o cheiro de familiaridade no local. Ele fechou a porta e deixou a mala cair sobre o chão, mantendo-se ali parado no meio da sala observando tudo. Tudo. Todos os objetos que estavam exatamente no lugar em que ele os tinha deixado ao sair, dois dias atrás.

- Jensen? – Ele chamou, sentindo um leve rastro de esperança. Esperança de que Jensen já estivesse ali e eles pudessem resolver as coisas logo de uma vez. Mas mesmo que ainda sentisse esse tanto de esperança, ele tinha certeza que Jensen não estava ali. – Jensen?! – Ele chamou mais alto.

Nada.

Jared suspirou, exausto. Ele tinha passado todo o tempo em que ficou naquele avião, pensando em Jensen. Pensando na conversa que eles supostamente teriam quando chegassem em casa. Jensen já deveria estar ali. Mesmo que a diferença de horário dos voos fosse de 1 hora, o loiro já deveria estar em casa aquela altura do campeonato.

- Talvez ele esteja te evitando. – Jared comentou para ninguém em especial. Sorriu sozinho, _riu,_ sem saber muito bem o motivo. Ele tinha tentado, de todas as formas possíveis, todas as opções que conhecia, fazer Jensen enxergar que Jared o amava. Mas talvez esse não fosse o problema. Talvez Jensen já tivesse enxergado que Jared o amava fazia tempos, e o problema era que Jensen não sentia o mesmo. Não o amava.

Não era recíproco.

Jared tinha lido todos os sinais de maneira errada. Tinha se confundido, se iludido, acreditando que as coisas na vida real se resolveriam como numa daquelas histórias criadas por fãs fanáticas e românticas. Ele havia se iludido _feio._ Em momento algum Jensen dissera sentir o mesmo que ele. Em momento algum Jensen pareceu correspondê-lo. Os sorrisos, os olhares, os toques poderiam significar nada.

Aquilo podia ser apenas sexo para Jensen. Só isso.

Jared riu novamente, erguendo as mãos para o alto num sinal de rendição. Enterrou-as nos fios do seu cabelo castanho, em seguida.

Ele desistia. Era oficial: Jared tinha _desistido._

- Ele está te _evitando._ E você é um idiota, Jared. – Ele afirmou para o vazio da sala.

Pois bem, talvez agora as coisas se ajeitassem de vez. Porque Jared faria como Jensen queria e _desistiria._ Pararia de tentar, o deixaria em paz para ele poder viver a vida dele e... E o próprio Jared tentaria viver sua vida, se conformando que o que ele mais queria era o que nunca poderia ter.

_Jensen._

Jared ficou ali parado olhando para o nada durante um longo tempo, então ele se jogou no sofá e ficou mais um bom tempo ali encarando a televisão desligada. Ele apenas voltou ao mundo quando ouviu o som da porta se abrindo. Rapidamente, o moreno se levantou, dando de cara com Jensen.

Ele prendeu a respiração, observando Jensen deixar a sua mala de lado e brincar com o molho de chaves na mão. O loiro ainda não o olhara, e Jared resolveu ficar quieto ali esperando. Só _esperando._

Talvez não fosse tarde para consertar a _amizade_ deles... Talvez, se Jared...

A quem Jared estava querendo enganar? Após tudo o que tinha acontecido, Jared teria sorte se Jensen continuasse a_ falar_ com ele.

Ele tinha programado um pedido de desculpas, pensado em dizer qualquer coisa que fosse para consertar as coisas entre eles. A opção de dizer que havia sido tudo brincadeira não existia mais, então a melhor coisa que Jared poderia fazer era tentar salvar a amizade dos dois.

Mas, estranhamente, Jared pareceu perder a capacidade de formular palavras. Ele apenas observava Jensen, esperando em expectativa que o loiro dissesse qualquer coisa.

- Estou vindo da casa da Danneel. – Jensen anunciou, quebrando o silêncio.

Jared abriu a boca, mas não emitiu som algum. Ele sentiu seu coração falhar uma batida quando escutou aquelas palavras saírem da boca de Jensen. O loiro deu alguns passos para frente, mantendo sua distância. Ele mexia as chaves na mão como se precisasse de algo para se distrair.

Jared não soube o que responder quanto aquilo, mas por dentro ele sentiu seu coração se partir aos pedaços. Então era isso o que você sentia quando perdia a pessoa que amava? Perdia para outra pessoa? Ele não queria saber. Ele não queria sentir aquilo. Ele não...

- A namorada que eu traí com você. – Jensen continuou a falar, interrompendo os pensamentos do moreno. Disse como se Jared pudesse ter alguma dúvida de quem _Danneel Harris_ fosse. O moreno ainda não falou nada, não soube o que responder. O tom de Jensen soava como uma acusação aos seus ouvidos, e Jared estava _confuso._

Então, quer dizer, que além de tudo o que aconteceu, Jensen jogaria a culpa em Jared?

_Apenas_ em Jared?

- Eu... – Ele fechou a boca. Demorou alguns segundos para finalmente dizer: - Eu não sei o que dizer, Jen. Eu não pretendia que fosse assim.

- Você não pretendia que fosse assim? _Mesmo?_ – Jensen sorriu com um pouco de incredulidade, jogando as chaves na direção do sofá. Jared ouviu o som das chaves caindo no chão. Continuou a encarar o loiro. – Então o que foi aquele assédio todo, Jared? Por que me assediou tanto nesses últimos dias, huh?

- Eu... Porque eu te amo, porque eu... Eu queria que você visse que... – Jared parou de falar, sorrindo de maneira amarga. Sentindo-se patético, extremamente patético e estúpido. Mas acima disso tudo, ainda havia aquela sensação de decepção. Porque tudo não passou de sexo para Jensen e agora ele o estava _culpando._ – Eu não queria magoar ninguém, Jen. Eu não... Não parei para pensar, eu só... _Fiz._ Eu agi antes de pensar nas consequências e, eu não estava raciocinando direito, eu só queria fazer você _ver._

A última parte foi dita quase com desespero. Sem perceber, ele gesticulou enquanto falava, atropelando as palavras no meio da agitação. Jared sempre gesticulava e ficava agitado quando tentava expor seus sentimentos, e no final ele sempre acabava sem saber o que dizer. O que era incrível, já que Jared raramente _não _sabia o que dizer.

Ele encarou o chão, se sentindo pequeno, se sentindo desconfortável dentro do próprio corpo, se recusando a encarar Jensen e ver a acusação em seus olhos. Acusação ou qualquer outro sentimento negativo que o loiro pudesse estar sentindo ao seu respeito.

_Porcaria,_ Jared tinha estragado tudo. Tinha estragado tudo e agora não havia mais volta, não havia conserto.

Ele tinha perdido Jensen de vez.

Ele se perdeu em seus próprios pensamentos enquanto encarava o chão, e só saiu dos seus devaneios quando ouviu a voz de Jensen, num sussurro, muito próxima dele. Jensen havia se aproximado sem Jared perceber.

Ele disse, numa voz baixa:

- Eu e a Dan terminamos. – Jared ergueu o olhar, pego de surpresa. Jensen o olhava de muito perto. Aliás, Jensen estava _muito_ próximo, palmos de distância – Eu não... - Ele sorriu, desviando o olhar para o ombro de Jared. Manteve seu foco ali, não tendo a coragem de dizer o que estava sentindo olhando Jared nos olhos. E o moreno entendia. Jensen nunca se sentiu muito confortável se expondo dessa maneira.

- Eu não poderia continuar com ela quando é você que está na minha cabeça. – Ele confessou.

Jared prendeu a respiração. Jensen continuou a dizer:

- Eu tentei, acredite. Eu tentei entrar em modo de negação tantas,_ tantas_ vezes, Jared, mas... Era só em você que eu conseguia pensar.

Ele tocou o braço de Jared, molhando os lábios com a ponta da língua. Jared observou o movimento sem nem piscar.

- É só em você que eu consigo pensar, Jay, todos esses dias. Desde... Desde o dia em que você me colocou contra aquele balcão e disse aquelas coisas pra mim e... _Merda,_ dali pra frente a coisa foi só piorando e _piorando,_ até que...

O rosto de Jensen estava levemente corado. Ele insistia em olhar para qualquer ponto _menos_ o rosto de Jared enquanto dizia aquelas coisas. Sua voz estava mais baixa, quase como se ele estivesse fazendo uma daquelas confissões. Confissões que não o deixavam, exatamente, orgulhoso de si mesmo.

- É como se eu ainda pudesse sentir você em mim e... E o seu cheiro... – Ele parou de falar, engolindo em seco e arriscando um olhar para Jared.

Jared o encarava com puro horror em seus olhos.

- Como? – Ele perguntou, totalmente incrédulo. – O que você acabou de dizer? Repete?

Jensen engoliu em seco outra vez e balançou a cabeça como se espantasse moscas, se afastando de Jared. O rosto do loiro estava num exato tom vermelho-púrpura. Ele parecia ter dado conta só agora do que é que ele tinha acabado de dizer.

- Eu estou com sede. – Ele disse, se atrapalhando com as palavras e fugindo para a cozinha como se a sala estivesse pegando fogo. Ao chegar lá, ele abriu a geladeira e pegou uma garrafa com água. Abriu e bebeu o líquido com desespero, a mão encostada na geladeira fechada para manter o apoio do seu corpo que parecia que perderia a firmeza a qualquer segundo.

De repente todo o ambiente parecia estar quente, pegando fogo, e ele não saberia dizer se era pelo constrangimento que ele estava sentindo em ter dito aquelas coisas a Jared, confessado pela primeira vez ao moreno e a si mesmo, em voz alta, o que estava sentindo. Ou se era por outro motivo totalmente diferente, mas que ainda assim tinha a ver com _Jared._

Ele então se virou e, quando notou Jared parado perto do batente da porta o observando com algo indescritível em seu olhar, Jensen quase engasgou com a água. Aliás, ele perdeu a concentração e parte da água escorreu dos seus lábios pelo seu pescoço indo parar no tecido da sua camiseta. Jensen tirou a garrafa da boca, passando a língua pelos lábios molhados num ato totalmente involuntário que fez Jared estreitar os olhos.

Levou apenas alguns segundos para o moreno cruzar a cozinha, tirar a garrafa da mão de Jensen, e _beijá-lo. _

No automático, Jared agarrou seu rosto com aquelas mãos enormes dele. Jensen gemeu entre a boca do moreno quando sentiu a mão dele em seu rosto – daquele jeito que, mesmo sem admitir tão cedo, Jensen secretamente_ amava_ – e sentiu a barba arranhando sua pele de leve. Como que num lembrete de que não era uma garota que Jensen estava beijando ali, mas sim um _homem._ E só esse pensamento, de _Jared_ o estar beijando - Jared que era mais forte, mais alto -, fazia as pernas de Jensen ficarem bambas.

E parte de Jensen se sentia incrivelmente envergonhada por pensar isso. _Sentir_ isso, a respeito de Jared.

Ele agarrou o tecido da camiseta do mais novo e correspondeu. Apenas correspondeu, enfiando sua língua dentro da boca de Jared. Porque ele não precisava de delicadeza e suavidade agora. Era isso o que ele tinha sentido falta quando estava com Danneel, era_ nisso_ que ele não parava de pensar esse tempo todo e era _isso_ o que ele queria. Ele queria Jared o empurrando contra a parede. Ele queria sentir o corpo de Jared contra o seu, as mãos do moreno pelo seu corpo. Ele queria a língua de Jared _fodendo_ sua boca e queria...

Ele simplesmente queria aquilo rude, selvagem. E ele precisava disso. Precisava sentir Jared. E a necessidade era tanta que fazia suas mãos tremerem e o coração de Jensen ir parar na garganta. O fazia tocar Jared por cima do jeans, tocando aquele volume no jeans do mais novo. O fazia empurrá-lo contra a parede de maneira brusca.

O fazia olhar para Jared e parar tudo o que estava fazendo, parar _apenas_ para observá-lo durante um longo tempo - que poderia ter durado meros segundos, ele não saberia dizer -, antes de tomar sua decisão, sem pensar muito no que isso significava.

Ele caiu de joelhos em frente à Jared sem nem pensar direito no que estava fazendo. Ou no que estava prestes a fazer.

Seu coração falhou várias batidas quando ele se encontrou ajoelhado em frente à Jared. Ele ergueu o olhar e não soube definir muito bem o que sentiu quando viu Jared o encarando. Jared o olhava fixamente, os olhos arregalados de surpresa e era como se ele, também, não acreditasse que Jensen tinha simplesmente se ajoelhado em frente a ele.

Levou apenas alguns segundos para o cérebro de Jared se atualizar com os últimos acontecimentos e a realização do que Jensen estava para fazer atingi-lo no peito.

Levou um pouco mais para essa mesma realização atingir Jensen. O loiro mordeu o lábio inferior por nervosismo. Suas mãos alcançaram a fivela do cinto de Jared. Suas mãos estavam tremendo_,_ mas não era só de medo. Parte da tremedeira era culpa da ansiedade doida que estava sentindo e a outra parte era por nervosismo. Ou talvez fosse mais do que isso, várias outras coisas que Jensen estava sentindo e que ainda não conseguia intitular, dar nomes.

Ou que ainda não tinha a coragem de intitular.

Os olhos esverdeados de Jared se escureceram com algo quase perigoso. Jensen lhe deu um sorriso de lado ao velho estilo _Dean_ e, enquanto a ficha caía para o moreno, o loiro já havia desafivelado seu cinto e aberto seu zíper, puxando o jeans de Jared para baixo. Tudo num movimento só, porque se ele fosse parar para pensar no que estava prestes a fazer, talvez não tivesse a menor coragem de prosseguir com aquilo.

Jared estava para fazer algum comentário, quando Jensen segurou sua ereção bem diante do seu rosto. O moreno bateu as mãos na parede às suas costas com força, fazendo um som com a garganta quase animal.

- Porra! – Ele xingou. Jensen, pouco ligando para seus joelhos que estavam protestando por causa da posição, encarou bem a ereção diante dos seus olhos. Ele teve alguns pensamentos enquanto estava ali ajoelhado diante de Jared.

A parte que costumava entrar em pânico nessas horas decidiu que aquilo não caberia na sua boca. E não era como se Jensen fosse virgem e nunca tivesse recebido um desses antes, mas ele nunca se encontrou _naquela_ situação. Desse lado da coisa. Ele não tinha ideia do que fazer e Jared era _grande._ Jared era todo proporcional e foi impossível evitar o pensamento de que talvez o moreno fosse deslocar seu maxilar com aquela coisa.

Mas o problema era que, a outra parte de Jensen – a parte maluca e sem juízo -, achava aquilo tremendamente _excitante._ Só a mera ideia de estar ali de joelhos em frente à Jared com a ereção do moreno a poucos centímetros da sua boca, já era o suficiente para fazê-lo ficar duro.

Ele não sabia explicar muito bem, mas enquanto masturbava Jared e analisava a ereção do moreno, ele se sentia ficar cada vez mais excitado. Estar ajoelhado ali, estar causando aqueles gemidos de prazer que escapavam da boca do moreno, deixando-o fora de controle... Era _Jensen_ quem estava causando aquilo. Tecnicamente, era ele quem estava no controle das coisas agora.

Ele continuou a estimular o moreno, sua outra mão tocando a cintura do outro. Ele pensou, sem saber muito bem o porquê, nos dias em que tinha ido para a Igreja quando era mais jovem.

Ele se lembrou dos olhares que algumas pessoas lançavam na direção das outras pessoas que faziam isso que Jensen estava fazendo, aquelas pessoas que aceitavam se sentirem atraídas e amarem alguém do mesmo sexo.

E parte dele não conseguiu evitar a vergonha que passou a sentir ao se lembrar disso. Porque na época ele não compreendia. Ele era jovem demais. E quando passou a compreender, não era como se ele tivesse algo contra. Mas era algo que ele nunca pensou que iria_ querer_ fazer em toda sua vida.

Jared tinha essa mania de causar essas coisas em Jensen. Fazê-lo querer coisas que não devia.

O loiro seria a vergonha de sua família. Se eles soubessem de metade das coisas que Jensen sentia e queria para si, se soubessem de metades das coisas que _Jared _o fazia sentir, eles se envergonhariam totalmente.

Enquanto Jensen estava naquela batalha interna, Jared apertou os punhos como que para se controlar e jogou seu quadril na direção da mão de Jensen em volta da sua ereção. Jensen o observou atentamente, observou o rosto avermelhado do moreno. Observou seus lábios apertados com força, os olhos esverdeados de Jared fixos em Jensen com um quase fascínio.

Daí seu coração disparou no seu peito.

Ele queria ser o culpado por Jared perder a compostura. Ele queria ser o causador de tamanho prazer em Jared. Ele queria ouvir Jared dizer, gemer, gritar seu nome. Queria senti-lo dentro da sua boca.

Ele _queria _aquilo

Experimentalmente, Jensen cobriu a cabeça do pênis do amigo com sua boca, sentindo o gosto na ponta da sua língua. O gosto de pré-gozo, forte, o gosto desconhecido que não era totalmente desagradável, mas que era uma novidade. Jensen abriu sua boca o máximo que conseguiu, fazendo um movimento com a língua que pareceu ter agradado e_ muito_ Jared. A julgar pelos sons que o moreno estava fazendo.

Jensen, nessa instante, o observou. Jared mantinha seu olhar no loiro. Ele o encarava de maneira fixa e intensa e o loiro sentiu um arrepio subir pela espinha quando pegou toda a atenção de Jared voltada para si. Para seus lábios em volta da sua ereção.

Ele não pensou duas vezes, abocanhou o máximo possível. Se ele já estava ali, o mínimo que poderia fazer era cair de boca e ir até o final.

Era melhor não pensar muito no que estava fazendo. _"Só faça e não pense!"_

Jensen segurou a cintura de Jared, tentando relaxar seu maxilar e abocanhar o máximo possível. O que, ele descobriu alguns segundos depois, não era nada fácil. Pelo menos não na sua primeira tentativa. Ele acabou se engasgando. Sua garganta não muito acostumada com o movimento brusco. Ele se irritou consigo mesmo e empurrou o quadril de Jared para trás, o segurando e o impedindo de se movimentar. Jared deixou escapar um som estrangulado e ele não teve tempo de dizer ou fazer nada, porque Jensen respirou fundo, abriu a boca e tentou outra vez.

Dessa vez ele relaxou, e não tentou abocanhar tudo de uma vez. Por um segundo ele sentiu simpatia por todas as pessoas que conseguiam fazer aquilo direito, por todas as garotas que tinham feito isso nele... Mas a sua simpatia durou pouco, até que Jensen se lembrasse do fator "garotas" e lembrasse que era ele de joelhos ali, chupando Jared.

Seu rosto esquentou, e ele não sabia dizer muito bem se era prazer por gostar de estar naquela situação, ou vergonha por estar naquela situação.

Ele relaxou mais sua garganta, fechando os olhos e sentindo a ereção de Jared deslizar só mais um tanto na sua boca. Prestou atenção no movimento, achando curioso o deslizar do pau de Jared pela sua garganta. Ele tornou a mexer a cabeça, só que dessa vez retirando sua boca da ereção, chupando e passando sua língua durante todo o movimento até que sua boca só estivesse em volta da glande.

Seus lábios estavam molhados com saliva. A segunda vez que ele chupou o pênis de Jared, este deslizou com mais facilidade pela sua boca. Assim que se acostumou o suficiente com o movimento para acabar gostando da coisa, Jensen passou a se empenhar mais. Ele passou a chupar com vontade, saindo e chupando de volta, passando sua língua pela carne dura dentro da sua boca que, ainda assim, parecia extremamente sensível. Seu rosto estava, no mínimo, vermelho. Só que não era apenas por vergonha, seu corpo todo parecia quente agora.

Ele podia sentir a boca cheia de saliva. Podia sentir o desconforto por ter que manter a boca toda aberta, mas não ligava. Ele não sabia como Jared podia olhá-lo daquela maneira tão fixa e fascinada, já que Jensen desconfiava que tinha saliva e sêmen até em suas bochechas, mas ele não ligava. E Jared? Jared com certeza não estava ligando.

Ele deslizou o membro na sua boca, chupando com vontade, tomando cuidado com seus dentes. Dessa vez ele estava preparado, e não engasgou quando a ereção tocou sua garganta. Sua boca estava cheia, a sensação que ele tinha era de "cheio demais", e demorou um tempo para ele conseguir se acostumar com a respiração. Mas quando se acostumou? Sua determinação em fazer aquilo perfeito só aumentou quando ele_ realmente_ ouviu os sons que Jared estava fazendo.

Tão entretido em chupar o amigo, Jensen acabou se concentrando só naquilo. Mas quando ele prestou atenção nos sons que Jared estava fazendo, viu que o moreno havia perdido totalmente a compostura.

Jensen teria sorrido satisfeito consigo mesmo, se sua boca não estivesse cheia demais agora. Ele passou a chupar, lamber, seguindo o instinto e repetindo os movimentos que pareciam fazer Jared gemer mais alto. O moreno não parecia saber o que fazer com as mãos, e ele também estava fazendo um esforço sobre-humano para não segurar a cabeça de Jensen e se foder na boca do loiro.

Jensen movimentou sua cabeça, achou um ângulo certo e não demorou nada para ele pegar o jeito da coisa. Aliás, se estivesse sendo bem sincero consigo mesmo, não demorou nada para Jensen admitir que ele gostava pra caramba daquilo. Gostava de ter o membro de Jared na sua boca, gostava do gosto, gostava de chupar, gostava de lamber, gostava da sensação. E a cada vez que ele sentia o pênis de Jared escorregar na sua garganta, sua própria ereção parecia endurecer mais ainda. E a tortura era muita, até para ele mesmo.

Ele queria abrir o zíper da sua calça e se tocar enquanto chupava Jared e só esse pensamento o fazia esquentar da cabeça aos pés.

Jared estava dizendo coisas incoerentes, na sua maioria seu nome. Ele repetia o nome de Jensen várias e várias vezes, naquela voz rouca, entrecortada, sem fôlego. Ele tentava dizer o quão perfeito Jensen ficava de joelhos o chupando, mas no meio das frases ele sempre deixava escapar algum palavrão. E Jensen se empenhava mais e mais, e suas mãos não seguravam mais Jared com força, não o impediam mais. O quadril do moreno se movimentava num entra e sai lento, ele acompanhava o ritmo que Jensen havia programado e os sons que escapavam da sua boca estavam cada vez mais desesperados, uma mistura de "Jen" e "Caramba" e _"Eu preciso..."_

Jensen sentiu a mão de Jared em seu rosto e isso o fez abrir os olhos. Jensen o encarou, sentindo a ponta dos dedos de Jared tocarem sua bochecha, como se ele quisesse se sentir dentro da boca de Jensen. Jensen, só agora, notava que ele próprio estava emitindo sons. Sons de apreciação, mas se perguntassem depois, Jensen juraria que a coisa foi nojenta e que ele não, não gostou de ficar de joelhos chupando Jared.

É, até parece.

Mas, _pelo amor de Deus, _não era algo que ele deveria gostar. Era algo que ele nunca quis fazer, nunca pensou em fazer e que deveria ter continuado assim. Nunca sentiu vontade de fazer aquilo e, mesmo assim, lá estava ele. _Fazendo._

Ele só parou o que estava fazendo porque foi obrigado, Jared o puxou de repente e Jensen não conseguiu evitar o som de frustração ao sentir sua boca vazia. Mas logo Jared havia levantado Jensen com tudo, tocando o rosto dele com as mãos e invadindo sua boca com a língua num beijo esfomeado. A língua dele fodia a boca de Jensen. Ele sentia seu próprio gosto dentro da boca do loiro e isso o fazia se sentir quase doido. Animal.

Jensen não teve tempo de raciocinar, parar para respirar. Jared continuou a beijá-lo roubando seu fôlego. Ele apenas parou para puxar a blusa de Jensen. Jensen ergueu os braços sem protestar. No segundo seguinte, Jared estava arrancando sua camiseta, rasgando-a com um puxão e fazendo Jensen arregalar os olhos de susto.

- Sem roupa. _Agora!_ – Jared ordenou. Jensen nem piscou, suas mãos estavam arrancando sua calça no mesmo segundo e ele estava chutando seus sapatos para longe. Se livrando das meias e sorrindo satisfeito quando se encontrou sem roupa alguma. Ele sentiu o olhar de Jared no seu corpo. Perguntou-se se o moreno estava olhando as marcas que ele havia deixado na noite anterior. Só o mero pensamento fez Jensen ficar mais duro ainda, só a mera ideia de Jared marcá-lo mais ainda o fazia ficar mais excitado do que ele já estava.

Jared retirou a camiseta com um movimento quase atrapalhado, deixando seu corpo em display quando finalmente se livrou da peça de roupa. Em algum momento enquanto ele havia empurrado Jensen contra o balcão, ele tinha chutado seu jeans para longe também, se livrando das peças restantes.

Jensen não teve nem tempo de apreciar o corpo em frente aos seus olhos. Jared o beijou novamente agarrando sua coxa e a puxando até a altura da sua cintura, encaixando seu corpo no de Jensen. O loiro gemeu quando sentiu a ereção de Jared roçar nele. Segurou os ombros de Jared apertando com força e correspondendo ao beijo.

A outra mão segurou sua cintura com força e Jared o virou com tudo. Jensen se encontrou cara a cara com o balcão, _aquele_ balcão, e foi como se ele tivesse um Déjà Vu. Ele havia sonhado com aquilo e mal acreditava que seu sonho se tornaria realidade. Engoliu em seco, espalmando suas mãos no granito gelado. Sua respiração acelerou junto com seu coração. Jared tinha encostado todo seu corpo no corpo de Jensen, peitoral contra costas. As mãos dele seguravam Jensen com força pela cintura e o moreno estava dando toda uma atenção especial para seu ombro e seu pescoço.

Era como se ele _precisasse_ daquilo. Toda aquela fome que ele sentia por Jared, a necessidade, o desespero, era uma coisa insana.

Jared deslizou suas mãos pelas costas de Jensen, deslizando-as pelos seus braços até suas mãos alcançarem as mãos de Jensen sobre o balcão. Ele ajeitou o ângulo e Jensen não teve aviso prévio antes de sentir a ereção do moreno próxima da sua entrada.

Jared segurou a própria ereção, enquanto a outra mão dele segurava a mão de Jensen, ele encaminhava seu membro até a entrada de Jensen. O loiro abriu mais as pernas por instinto, gemendo sem pudor quando sentiu a cabeça do pênis de Jared dentro dele. Ele jogou o corpo para frente, fechando os olhos com força e, talvez tenha sido o seu gemido, talvez tenha sido sua respiração entrecortada ou a forma que ele havia oferecido seu traseiro a Jared, mas o que quer que tenha sido, fez Jared perder as estribeiras.

- Puta que... _Porra!_ – Jensen gemeu, com a voz quebrada, quando ele sentiu a ereção de Jared invadi-lo de uma só vez. Sem piedade. Entrando numa só estocada fazendo seus olhos girarem nas órbitas e Jensen prender a respiração. A sorte era que ele não precisava de muito preparo após a noite passada, que ainda era muito recente.

A sensação de estar se partindo ao meio surgiu, ele sentiu seus músculos queimarem enquanto tentavam se acostumar com o pênis de Jared dentro dele, mas mesmo a dor... Mesmo aquela dor excruciante não era o suficiente para Jensen querer _parar._ Porque ter aquela sensação de estar tão cheio, sentir Jared _dentro_ dele, era algo totalmente... _Indescritível._

- Era isso... – Ele ouviu Jared dizer, quase grunhir as palavras. Ele segurou a cintura de Jensen e moveu os quadris. Jensen jogou a cabeça para trás, encostando-a no ombro do moreno. Fechou os olhos com força, mantendo a boca entreaberta. – Era isso o que eu queria ter feito _aquele_ dia. – Jared confessou, sorrindo feito um maníaco. Ele saiu de uma vez, para entrar com tudo de novo.

Jensen gemeu qualquer coisa incoerente, jogando seu quadril na direção do de Jared, precisando desesperadamente sentir Jared o _fodendo._ O moreno pareceu ter lido seus pensamentos e, enquanto Jensen sentia o leve arranhar da barba dele no seu pescoço, ele podia sentir o sorriso de Jared também. Ele começou a fazer aquela dança, de maneira forte, firme. A mesma maneira forte, rude de antes, mas que levava Jensen à loucura. E ele ia fundo, deliciosamente _fundo._

E a cada vez que ele entrava e saía, indo tão fundo, Jensen gritava. Ele literalmente gritava, porque a coisa era tão intensa que ele não conseguia evitar. E nem precisava, não havia mais negação, não havia mais o que dizer. Ele amava isso tanto quanto ele amava Jared. Ele amava aquele momento em que Jared se enfiava nele e o fodia feito um animal. Ele amava a sensação. Amava senti-lo dentro de si. E ele gritava por mais mesmo e estava pouco se lixando.

As mãos de Jared cobriram as suas sobre o balcão. Ele mordia seu ombro, não com força o suficiente para machucar. Ele chupava aquela parte da pele sardenta e fazia sua dança, fazendo com que Jensen gritasse mais alto.

Sua voz que já estava em estado crítico, com certeza iria sumir depois disso.

Jared procurou pela sua boca de maneira desajeitada, e Jensen correspondeu ao beijo que mais se tornou apenas toques de lábios. Ele sentiu uma das mãos de Jared se encaminhar até seu pescoço, o puxando em sua direção, fazendo Jensen encostar a cabeça em seu ombro. O loiro tentou manter os olhos abertos, mas era quase impossível. Ele sentia Jared acertar aquele ponto a cada vez, a cada estocada, e era muito. Era simplesmente muito.

Jared o observava em puro êxtase, como se não pudesse acreditar no que estava acontecendo. E enquanto ele se movimentava, entrava e saía e fazia Jensen gritar, ele mantinha seus olhos em Jensen. O encarava como se ele tivesse esperado por aquele momento sua vida inteira. Porque era diferente da primeira vez, claro que era, Jensen não estava mais resistindo. Não havia mais luta interna sobre aquilo ser errado ou não, e isso fazia Jared querer rir de felicidade.

Ele começou um mantra. O nome de Jensen saindo da sua boca a cada estocada, e Jensen estaria repetindo o nome de Jared sem parar se ele conseguisse falar, mas sua voz havia desaparecido. O pouco que ele conseguia dizer fazia sua garganta queimar de dor.

E mesmo que conseguisse, ele não teria palavras. Mas o nome estava na sua mente. Era tudo no que ele conseguia pensar. _Jared._

_Jared._

_Porra._

_Jared._

_Mais forte. Mais forte. Jared._

Jared encostou sua testa no ombro de Jensen, enquanto empurrava seu quadril na direção do de Jensen. Ele apertou a cintura do loiro, respirando com dificuldade, seu ritmo perdendo a perfeição de antes. Jensen agarrou aquele punhado do cabelo do moreno, sua respiração batendo no pescoço de Jensen, sua barba arranhando a pele sardenta do outro. Jared acertava aquele ponto dentro dele e que Jensen achou que era mito, repetidas vezes. E o choque, aquele prazer que ele sentia, o fazia gritar mais um pouco. Por mais. E foi numa dessas vezes, que o loiro gozou.

Ele puxou o cabelo de Jared com mais força, fechando os olhos e sujando o balcão com seu sêmen. Ele sentiu seu corpo amolecer, como havia acontecido da outra vez. Só que dessa vez muito mais, já que ele já estava cansado da _outra _vez também. Ele sentiu Jared gozar dentro dele pouco tempo depois, como se o moreno estivesse esperando por Jensen para então se permitir atingir o próprio ápice. Ele deslizou uma das mãos da cintura, até o peitoral do loiro. Mantendo a mão por cima do coração de Jensen que batia desesperadamente dentro do peito.

Seus lábios tocaram o ombro de Jensen. Jensen deixou a cabeça tombar para trás outra vez, só que dessa vez ele se permitiu fechar os olhos. Jared retirou seu membro de dentro dele cuidadosamente, se recuperando aos poucos, conforme os segundos passavam. Eles ficaram ali, juntos, calados, durante um longo tempo. A mão de Jensen alcançou a mão de Jared sobre seu coração, e ele a segurou.

Seus lábios se curvaram num sorriso satisfeito, enquanto ele sentia a sensação do que foi ter Jared dentro dele. Jared o virou de volta, na direção dele. O moreno tocou seu rosto com as duas mãos. Seu polegar tocou os lábios violentados de Jensen, lábios que Jared beijou. Jensen tocou as mãos de Jared em seu rosto, correspondendo ao beijo enquanto seu cérebro voltava a funcionar direito.

Jared sorriu entre seus lábios, o olhando.

- Cama? – Ele perguntou, num sussurro de voz. Jensen murmurou algo incoerente. Jared riu. – Ué, não consegue andar? Quer que eu te carregue, Jen? Eu te levo, meu amor... No colo... Quer?

Jensen deu um soco de leve em Jared.

- Não! – Ele resmungou, ou tentou, mas sua voz não facilitava. Jared riu com vontade, e Jensen acabou sorrindo sem querer. Jared estava feliz, radiante de tanta felicidade e Jensen não estava em situação diferente. E não era só por causa do sexo fabuloso que eles tinham acabado de ter. – Agora, sério... Eu preciso dormir. _Muito._

Ele precisou do apoio de Jared para não cair de cara no chão quando tentou andar. Suas pernas estavam moles, e só com a ajuda de Jared que ele conseguiu chegar até o quarto. E por mais que o loiro tivesse protestado dizendo que ele era muito bem capaz de andar por conta própria, Jared o ajudou mesmo assim e Jensen resolveu ficar quieto.

Ele não conseguiria chegar até o quarto andando por conta própria nem fodendo. Aliás, ele apostava todo seu dinheiro no banco que não conseguiria andar direito no dia seguinte.

Porém, por mais que o moreno tivesse zoado com Jensen, nem em sonho o mais velho deixaria ele o carregar.

Quando os dois caíram no colchão, ninguém disse mais nada. O dia seguinte seria um novo dia e eles poderiam arrumar a cozinha depois. Agora, Jared e Jensen realmente precisavam dormir.

O moreno apenas os cobriu com a coberta e trouxe Jensen para perto. O loiro usou seu peitoral de travesseiro, se aconchegando nos braços do mais novo, e caiu no sono instantaneamente.

Jared sorriu, bocejando em seguida e fechando os olhos também. Não demorou muito para ele cair no sono também.

* * *

.

.

**Nota da autora²:** Desculpem a demora em atualizar, pessoar! ;D Agora, as respostas dos reviews "anônimos":

.

**Camilla Winchester Ackles** - Que bom que você gostou da cena, amore! 8D E com você dizendo essas coisas? Eu fico sem graça, aliás, fico metida também. Você sabe! xD auhauahuaha Beeeijos, baby, e muito obrigada pela review! :33

**Teh **- Como assim você não gosta de Pushy!Jared? D: Ele é tão... FODA! xD Mas vou ser sincera, eu também não gosto muito de Pushy!Jared quando ele está grudento demais, agora o de Bad? Eu AMO! 8D :P Baby, muito obrigada pela review! Aliás, vou ficar esperando a próxima! /bateopé. Beeeeijos :333

**Luckaz **- Não pensei em escrever livro não! xD auhauahauah Obrigada pela review! Que bom que gostou! Beijos! :3

**Juliana **- Então não vou tentar melhorar? HAUAHAUHAUH xD Obrigada pelo comentário! :3

**WinColt** - Você gosta tanto das minhas fics quanto dos livros da J.?! J.?! O_O OMG! Me achei, agora! XD Amore, obrigada digo EU! Muito obrigada por ter deixado comentário e eu realmente fico feliz que você goste tanto assim de Bad Things. Sério mesmo. Reviews são sempre um puta incentivo pra mim, e a sua então? Nossa! Obrigada mesmo! :333

**Nathália** - hahaha! Que bom que gostou, amore! 8D E sim, Bad Things realmente se encaixa, né? Nisso a gente tem que agradecer a Galatea, porque ela quem me apresentou a música. Aliás, passei a adorar essa música. Anyway... Muito obrigada pela review, Nathália! :333

.

_Ficarei esperando a opinião de vocês sobre o capítulo! Um grande beijo a todos! Muito obrigada! :3_


	7. Capítulo 7

**Bad Things**

_por Miss Dartmoor_

_para Galatea Glax_

—

**Disclaimer:** Se eles fossem meus eu estaria vendendo filmes pornôs, e não escrevendo fanfics.

**Sinopse:** Uma brincadeira faz com que o público comece a cogitar a hipótese de J2 ser real, e isso muda a relação de Jared e Jensen para sempre. Agora só resta saber o que é mais importante: uma relação que pode dar certo, ou carreiras que estão em jogo.

**Beta:** Galatea Glax.

**Shipper: J**ared Padalecki e **J**ensen Ackles – Padackles, J2, **Jsquared**!

_

* * *

_

**Capítulo 7.**

**

* * *

**

O barulho da noite o despertou, ou talvez não houvesse sido nem isso. Ele apenas acordou do nada, sem motivo aparente, como geralmente acontecia com algumas pessoas. Sentiu as cobertas sobre seu corpo, o tecido tocando sua pele lhe passou a sensação de conforto, tranquilidade.

No dia anterior, estava morrendo de cansaço, mas parecia que agora após uma noite bem dormida, seu corpo começava a se recuperar dos movimentos bruscos dos últimos dois dias.

Sorriu sozinho e abriu os olhos, percebeu que sua cabeça não estava usando o travesseiro de apoio e sim _Jared._ Ele estava usando o peitoral nu de Jared como travesseiro, o braço do moreno apoiado sem pretensões em sua cintura e o corpo quente dele próximo do seu, passando o sentimento já conhecido de segurança e familiaridade.

Jensen ergueu a cabeça de leve e observou, pela luz vinda do abajur que havia ligado, o rosto bonito de Jared.

O moreno tinha a cabeça parcialmente virada na sua direção. O cabelo castanho apontava para todas as direções e alguns fios quase cobriam seus olhos fechados. Jensen observou o nariz, o contorno delicado dos lábios e o contorno másculo do queixo. Nisso, o loiro deslizou uma das mãos com cuidado pela pele de Jared; o caminho que foi do abdômen até chegar ao rosto do mais novo. Na barba que cobria o maxilar e o queixo.

Assim, dormindo com tanta tranquilidade, Jared quase parecia o garoto de anos atrás, quando os dois se conheceram. Mas as feições másculas e maduras acabavam falando mais alto, casando perfeitamente com as feições joviais, porém mostrando que Jared já não era mais um garoto e sim um _homem._

Jensen sorriu sozinho.

Muitas fotos promocionais davam ênfase ao corpo de Jared que, Jensen não negaria, era _fabuloso._ Alto, moreno, forte; Jared tinha músculos que não pareciam exagerados por causa da sua altura, era um corpo que combinava com ele. Mas as pessoas, às vezes, se esqueciam que Jared não era apenas corpo, ele tinha um rosto também. E, agora, observando a expressão pacífica do mais novo, Jensen chegava à conclusão de que Jared era _lindo._

Seus dedos tocaram a barba e seu polegar tocou os lábios de Jared. Jensen se perguntou como aguentara resistir tanto tempo ao mais novo. Seu poder de negação deveria ser bem forte, porque agora que o tinha — observando Jared e pensando que poderia tocá-lo como bem quisesse e _quando_ quisesse —, Jensen não conseguia entender como havia resistido tanto tempo à insistência de Jared.

A insistência em dizer que o queria e o _amava._

Esse pensamento fez Jensen se arrepiar da cabeça aos pés.

Ele sorriu outra vez, sem perceber. Devia estar parecendo um lunático observando Jared dormir e sorrindo feito uma _fangirl_ para ele, mas o loiro não conseguia evitar e nem ligava. Não conseguia se lembrar da última vez que sentira isso por alguém, e se é que chegara a sentir isso por alguém alguma vez na vida.

Estava pensando nisso, quando alguém tocou seu pulso e chamou sua atenção. Quando Jensen voltou à realidade, Jared tinha aberto seus olhos esverdeados e estava olhando fixo para o loiro. O moreno sorriu de leve, sonolento, e deixou a mostra um par belo de covinhas adoráveis.

A mão em seu pulso fugiu para sua face. Jared tocou seu rosto e o observou com seriedade. Os olhos verdes de Jensen fixos nos dele, _nele,_ o olhando com algo que Jared nunca prestou atenção antes; que não sabia dizer se Jensen chegou a lhe redirecionar alguma vez.

Era carinho.

_Puro carinho._

E a intensidade do olhar de Jensen, a maneira como ele o observava, fez o coração de Jared saltar no peito. Esperara tanto por aquilo, para ter aquele olhar direcionado a si, por Jensen... Para ser correspondido, que agora que o tinha era quase surreal.

Inacreditável.

Sem dizer nada, o sorriso doce de Jensen se transformou em algo mais. Ele tocou o polegar de Jared — que estava tocando seu rosto — com os lábios carnudos. Enquanto brincava com a barba do moreno, ele cobriu o polegar de Jared com a boca, circulando sua língua pelo dedo num gesto claramente sugestivo.

Os olhos de Jared se tornaram quase tão escuros quanto o céu lá fora.

— Jen... — Ele sussurrou, num aviso, um alerta. Jensen tinha o dom de fazer Jared perder as estribeiras, transformá-lo num lobo alfa que precisava desesperadamente tomar posse do seu lobo beta. Era doido o sentimento que ele nutria por Jensen, algo puro e perfeito que podia se transformar em sujo e sacana em questão de segundos e por apenas um único gesto do loiro.

Jensen deslizou sua mão pelo pescoço de Jared até descansá-la no peitoral forte do outro. Ele chupou o dedo do moreno e então sorriu quando Jared emitiu um som apreciador com a cena toda. Tirou o dedo de Jared de sua boca e beijou o pescoço do mais novo, o pomo-de-adão. Jared gemeu baixo quando o contato da barba de Jensen tocou sua pele que parecia toda sensível agora.

Jensen trilhou um caminho, com a língua, até um pouco acima do umbigo de Jared. Ele sentiu Jared se excitar com seus gestos quando o pênis do moreno roçou no seu peito. Nesse instante, Jensen parou o que estava fazendo para beijar o quadril de Jared, aquele osso do quadril. Nisso ele desceu com seus beijos até chegar à coxa do moreno e, nesse instante, a mão de Jared tocou seu cabelo, mas sem forçar Jensen a fazer nada. O loiro sorriu mais ainda, sacana. Agora que não estava mais resistindo, poderia aproveitar Jared o quanto quisesse.

E como ele quisesse.

Sua mão agarrou a coxa de Jared e ele beijou a parte interna da coxa, sua boca muito próxima da ereção do seu amigo que começava a crescer, apreciando toda aquela situação.

Ali naquele instante, com a luz do abajur sendo a única coisa clareando o ambiente, ele se lembrou da noite anterior. Lembrou-se de se ajoelhar em frente à Jared e tomar o membro do moreno dentro da boca. Ali, naquele instante, Jensen quis desesperadamente se relembrar daquilo fazendo de novo, e só a ideia de repetir aquilo já o fazia se excitar sem precisar de carícias.

— _Jen _— Jared gemeu outra vez, muito mais baixo do que as outras vezes, mas não menos necessitado. Jared não precisou nem pedir, porque no segundo seguinte Jensen tocava a ereção do mais novo com os lábios. O gosto agora fortemente familiar. Jensen sorriu para Jared pouco antes de, num movimento só, tomar quase todo o membro de Jared dentro da boca. Dessa vez ele foi preparado e, por mais que sua garganta ainda sentisse os movimentos de ontem, isso não o impediu de abocanhar o sexo de Jared e então tirá-lo todo da boca, circulando-o com a língua durante todo o movimento, enchendo a ereção de Jared com saliva e sentindo o gosto de pré-gozo.

Jared se contorceu na cama, agarrando o cabelo de Jensen com mais força e dizendo _"Jensen" _ muito mais alto que antes.

E Jensen ficou nisso, empenhado em levar Jared a outro orgasmo, incentivado pelos gemidos apreciadores e as puxadas em seu cabelo, quando de repente, sem aviso prévio, Jared_ realmente_ puxou seu cabelo forçando Jensen a parar o que estava fazendo e tirar a boca da ereção do moreno.

No meio dos palavrões e enquanto Jensen chupava Jared, o moreno teve vários pensamentos incoerentes e estava pronto para gozar na boca do loiro quando outro pensamento o atingiu em cheio:

Jensen era bom demais naquilo. Jensen era _muito_ bom naquilo.

Jensen sabia chupar quase como um profissional. Como se ele já tivesse feito aquilo antes e adquirido a experiência.

E isso fez Jared se sentir mais doido ainda. E parar a coisa toda.

Agora Jensen o observava com confusão estampada no rosto, e estava se perguntando se havia feito algo errado quando resolveu dizer:

— Jare, o que foi? Eu fiz alguma coisa...?

Jared, já doido de ciúmes, o interrompeu:

— Onde foi que você aprendeu a fazer isso tão bem?

Jensen piscou algumas vezes, esperando seu cérebro processar a mensagem. Quando isso finalmente aconteceu, ele encarou Jared mais sério, sem acreditar no que seus ouvidos tinham escutado.

— Como assim? — Ele resolveu perguntar, para se certificar de que não tinha entendido errado. Jared cruzou os braços e continuou o observando analisadoramente. O ciúme crescendo dentro do seu peito. Jared sabia que Jensen não era virgem e já havia dormido com _mulheres_ antes, mas ele não sabia explicar o porquê da ideia de Jensen já ter feito aquilo com outro _homem _o incomodar tanto. Talvez fosse egoísmo, ele não ligava, mas Jared queria ser o primeiro e único homem por quem Jensen sentisse e fizesse aquilo.

Então a hipótese do loiro já ter chupado outro cara antes, fez Jared querer socar alguma coisa.

— _Isso!_ — Jared gesticulou. — Você já fez isso antes? Já chupou outro cara antes? Porque você é bom demais nisso pra ser um iniciante!

Jensen demorou alguns segundos para processar aquela mensagem, e quando isso aconteceu, ele não se aguentou e começou a rir histericamente. Não acreditava mesmo que Jared pudesse estar com ciúmes _daquilo._ A sua risada só fez Jared ficar mais emburrado ainda, e o bico que ele estava fazendo agora era fofo e hilário ao mesmo tempo.

— Jared, eu não... — Jensen tentava controlar as risadas, mas era em vão. — Sério? Mesmo? Você está com ciúmes? — Ele abraçou as costelas e continuou a rir.

— Jensen! — Jared retrucou, mais emburrado ainda. Jensen respirou fundo e com o rosto vermelho pela falta de fôlego e o calor do momento, se inclinou. Ele sorria agora, mais sacana.

— Você está mesmo com ciúmes, Jared? — Ele perguntou, mordendo o lábio inferior. Jared fechou mais ainda a cara, olhando pro lado. Jensen colocou suas mãos no peitoral do moreno e, sem dizer mais nada, avançou e lambeu o rosto do mais novo.

— _Jensen!_ — Jared exclamou meio engasgado, pego de surpresa. Jensen sorriu mais ainda. Chegou mais perto e colou sua boca na orelha do moreno.

— Você é o primeiro e único homem com quem eu fiz e vou fazer sexo, Jared. — Jensen sussurrou, sua voz rouca e cheia de _certeza._ Ele aproveitou que estava perto e circulou a ereção do moreno com a mão, o estimulando. Jared controlou o palavrão e respirou fundo, segurando com força os lençóis da cama. Seu quadril se moveu num vai e vem na direção da mão de Jensen. — Aliás, se não fosse por você, eu tenho certeza que continuaria heterossexual. Você é o único que me faz sentir essas coisas,_ querer_ fazer essas coisas.

— _Jens..._ — Jared gemeu. Jensen mordeu de leve o lóbulo da orelha dele e então continuou a falar, masturbando o moreno ao mesmo tempo:

— Eu vou aceitar como um elogio seu ciúme sem sentido e concluir que estou fazendo algo certo. Porque chupar você tão bem foi puro instinto. Acho que eu nasci com o potencial de fazer você ir à loucura, huh?

Jared abriu a boca para fazer mais algum comentário, ou dizer outro palavrão. Mas antes que tivesse oportunidade de emitir algum som que fizesse sentido, Jensen montou nele.

Montou.

Nele.

No sentido literal.

Jensen mordeu o lábio inferior com tanta força que foi uma surpresa não o ter cortado. Controlou o grito que quis sair pela sua boca quando sentiu tudo aquilo ao que os fãs se referiam como _Padapênis_ entrar nele com _força,_ fazendo todo seu corpo queimar e aquela sensação de estar tão deliciosamente cheio o preencher por inteiro.

Espalmou suas mãos no peitoral de Jared e movimentou seus quadris. Jared levou o quadril dele em direção ao de Jensen quando o loiro se retirou quase por completo, para descer com tudo de novo. Demorou algum tempo para ele se acostumar com a nova posição e os dois encontrarem um ritmo que funcionasse, mas quando encontraram, Jensen sentiu seu peito esquentar de excitação e um sentimento estranho de poder se apossar dele. Jared só segurava sua cintura com uma mão e mantinha a outra na sua coxa, ele jogava o quadril em direção a cama quando Jensen saía, e então empurrava o dele quando Jensen descia e se enfiava em sua ereção, com força e urgência. Ele não fazia nada para adquirir o controle da situação, e o detalhe de que Jensen tinha o controle agora...

Fazia o loiro querer rir daquele jeito maluco com que Jared ria às vezes.

Tocou o peitoral do moreno e construiu todo um novo ritmo por conta própria. Se continuassem a ir com força e tão rápido como estavam agora, a coisa não duraria muito.

Abriu os olhos e se permitiu observar Jared. Seus movimentos eram lentos e ainda assim precisos. Sua mão sobre o peitoral de Jared podia sentir as batidas aceleradas do coração do moreno.

Jared, ofegante, se permitiu olhar para Jensen. Os movimentos mais lentos do quadril do loiro o levavam a loucura, mas ele não jogaria o outro na cama e o foderia alucinadamente agora, até porque estar ali deitado na cama observando Jensen se foder nele era mais prazeroso do que fazer aquilo rápido, para obter o alívio que seu corpo precisava.

Jensen mordia o lábio inferior de maneira obscena sem a intenção. Os lábios avermelhados do loiro combinavam com a pele branca coberta de sardas. Sardas que Jared sentiu a necessidade de lamber, uma a uma. A luz do abajur tocava o rosto de Jensen, dando um contraste; como que se focando em seu rosto bonito. O cabelo do mais velho, mesmo que fosse curto, estava desalinhado. E se não fosse pela barba o deixando mais maduro do que o normal, Jensen não aparentaria muito a idade que tinha.

Ele é perfeito, Jared pensou.

_Perfeito._

E agora Jared o tinha. Jensen o correspondia.

Segurou a cintura de Jensen e marcou a pele branca com suas digitais. Jensen o observou uma última vez antes de fechar os olhos e jogar a cabeça para trás, movimentando-se e levando os dois a outro orgasmo.

Jared era o homem mais feliz daquele mundo. E não, esse _não_ era só o orgasmo falando.

—**J2**—

Jensen acordou sentindo algo macio roçar no seu queixo e rosto. Ele franziu a testa e riu de leve, sentindo cócegas quando esse algo macio tocou seu pescoço. Seu corpo estava totalmente relaxado, claro que Jensen ainda estava cansado, mas ele se sentia ótimo; bem disposto e com uma vontade estranha de sair rindo pela casa. O que nunca acontecia, já que quase sempre que Jensen acordava, ele acordava de _mal humor._

Ele sentiu algo tocar seu peitoral e quando seu cérebro voltou a funcionar parcialmente, ele notou que esse algo em seu pescoço era o cabelo de Jared e a outra coisa em seu peitoral eram dedos de Jared.

Jared estava beijando seu pescoço e descendo o caminho, sua mão começava a caminhar em certa direção e... Jensen sabia aonde aquilo iria parar. Jared estava tentando fazer sexo com ele de novo. _De novo!_

E por mais que a ideia fosse boa, Jensen não aguentava nem andar direito — ou falar — quanto mais ter outra rodada de sexo com o monstro que era Jared Padalecki na cama.

— Jared! — Ele disse com a voz rouca, num tom indignado. Ele empurrou a mão de Jared para longe dele e se levantou, sentando-se na beirada da cama e fugindo do alcance de Jared. Seus olhos estavam abertos e ele observava, agora, a bagunça que estava aquele quarto. — O que você pensa que tá fazendo?

— O que parece que eu penso que estou fazendo? — Jared perguntou numa voz safada e, se houvesse dúvidas a respeito do que ele_ pensava_ que estava para fazer, a expressão descarada em seu rosto já entregava tudo. Ele tentou se aproximar de Jensen, mas o loiro, reunindo todas as forças que seu corpo parecia não ter agora, se levantou da cama. Péssima ideia. Sim, foi uma boa ideia em parte já que ele tinha se afastado de Jared, mas foi muito pior porque Jensen estava vestindo absolutamente _nada._

Os olhos de Jared escureceram. Jensen sentiu seu coração falhar uma batida.

— Nem pense nisso! — Ele disse quando o moreno se levantou e, _Jesus Cristo,_ o corpo de Jared era um perfeito monumento. Puta que pariu, Jensen estaria duro agora mesmo com a visão de um Jared nu se aproximando dele perigosamente, isso _se_ seu corpo não estivesse exausto demais para fazer sexo. — Jared, eu não aguento outra! Pra lá! _Fora!_

Jared o ignorou e começou a chegar perto. Jensen começou a se afastar ao mesmo tempo em que entrava em pânico.

— Jared _malvado!_ — Ele disse, apontando um dedo acusador para Jared. — Jesus Cristo, como é que você consegue...? De novo? Por um acaso você tomou Viagra?

— É o efeito Jensen Ackles em mim. — Jared disse, o puxando pelo pulso para perto. Jensen sentiu todo o corpo nu e gostoso de Jared contra o dele. Sentiu um arrepio na espinha também. — Você me deixa doido, Jensen!

Quando os lábios do moreno estavam chegando perto dos dele, Jensen tomou uma decisão.

Ele empurrou o mais novo e se trancou no banheiro.

Riu quando escutou os resmungos de Jared do outro lado da porta.

— Ah, Jen, qual é! Isso é golpe baixo! — Jared retrucou, batendo na porta. — Me deixa entrar, vai.

— Eu vou tomar banho! — Jensen gritou, ainda sorrindo. — E você vai colocar esses lençóis pra lavar e tomar um banho também, porque você está precisando de um.

Silêncio.

— Posso tomar banho primeiro? Com você? — Havia esperança na voz de Jared. Jensen riu. Jared era _impossível._

— Não, porque se você entrar aqui, nós dois sabemos que tomar banho vai ser a última coisa que nós faremos! Então coloca os lençóis pra lavar e vai tomar banho no meu banheiro, lá embaixo. — Jensen disse, já se afastando da porta. Jared ainda pareceu resmungar alguma coisa, no que Jensen apenas riu.

— Eu te detesto! — O moreno gritou lá de fora e Jensen apostava que ele estava pegando os lençóis para colocá-los pra lavar mesmo assim. O loiro riu outra vez, _céus,_ ele não conseguia parar de rir e de sorrir feito um lunático apaixonado.

Era o efeito Jared Padalecki nele.

— Mentiroso! Você me ama que eu sei! — Jensen gritou, sentindo a água deslizar pelo seu corpo. Isso o fez suspirar feliz e o que Jared disse em seguida o fez _ficar_ feliz, sorrindo mais ainda:

"_É, sorte a sua que eu te amo demais!"_

O dia tinha começado bem.

—**J2—**

Jensen tinha tomado seu banho, se sentindo mil vezes melhor quando acabou. Ele vestiu um jeans confortável e uma camiseta qualquer, não estava tão frio lá fora e principalmente dentro de casa. Quando foi até a cozinha para limpar _aquele_ balcão — corando quando bateu os olhos nele e se lembrou da noite passada — ouviu o som de chuveiro ao longe, Jared ainda devia estar tomando o banho dele. Jensen sorriu sozinho, limpou tudo e então pegou algumas coisas na geladeira para preparar algo para eles comerem.

E enquanto preparava o café, ele foi pensando em todas as coisas doidas que tinha acontecido com ele nos últimos dias. Agora que estava com Jared — e eles podiam não ter tido _aquela_ conversa ainda, mas com certeza estavam juntos — parecia que tudo estava completo. Jensen sentia como se, esse tempo todo, estivesse montando um grande quebra-cabeça e ao finalmente aceitar que estava apaixonado por Jared, era como se a peça que faltava tivesse se encaixado deixando o quebra-cabeça completo de vez.

Jensen estava feliz como nunca esteve em sua vida. Jared era seu colega de trabalho, seu melhor amigo e a pessoa que ele mais confiava nesse mundo todo. Jared tinha um canto especial em sua vida, aliás, Jared já fazia parte da sua vida. Admitir estar apaixonado por Jared, amá-lo não só como amigo, mas como _homem _também, fazia todo o resto ter sentido.

E Jensen sabia que seria complicado. Mas ele tinha Jared, então tudo ficaria bem.

— Hum, que cheiro bom! — Jared disse, quando entrou na cozinha. O moreno estava usando um jeans e uma camisa, descalço. O cabelo estava molhado pelo banho e Jensen, ao bater os olhos nele, sentiu o ar lhe faltar.

Tudo ficaria _ótimo._

Ele arrumou a mesa, colocando as panquecas e pegando uma cobertura e mais o café. Jared se sentou e logo em seguida Jensen, colocando um pouco de café para ele enquanto o moreno enchia suas panquecas com cobertura de morango.

— Cara, eu não estava brincando quando disse que me casaria com você se você continuasse a cozinhar desse jeito. — O moreno disse, sorrindo feliz e enfiando um pouco da panqueca na boca, mastigando sem ligar muito para os bons modos. Jensen riu, se sentindo sem graça ao mesmo tempo.

— Nem me lembra daquele dia. — Ele quase deixou escapar que Jared o tinha feito entrar em pânico e ter uma crise existencial, ao mesmo tempo em que batia uma pensando nele. Achou melhor calar a boca antes que pudesse dizer qualquer coisa sobre isso, Jared não precisava ficar sabendo dessa parte. Não agora, pelo menos.

Jared sorriu, mostrando as covinhas.

— Você acordou meio esquisito no dia seguinte. Foi por que eu te "encoxei"? — Ele perguntou, sorrindo de lado. Jensen revirou os olhos e continuou a comer. — _Awn,_ você vai me ignorar?

O moreno riu.

— Sabe? É como se nada tivesse mudado. Tipo... Nós estamos tomando café e conversando e parece tudo normal, mas nós ganhamos _sexo_ de bônus. — Jared começou a falar. — Não parece óbvio agora que a gente já fez? Esse tempo todo nós podíamos estar fazendo um sexo gay bem quente e doido, mas não estávamos! Como é que não estávamos?

— É só pra isso que você me quer? Sexo? — Jensen perguntou, fingindo-se de ofendido. Ele só não se sentia inseguro quanto a isso, porque após tudo o que eles passaram, não era possível que Jared só estivesse interessado em cama. Jared nunca arriscaria a amizade deles por nada, agora Jensen entendia.

Antes ele estava numa negação profunda, então ignorem.

Jared riu.

— Sexo é tudo o que eu quero de você, Ackles. — Ele disse, piscando. Jensen revirou os olhos outra vez.

Após alguns segundos, Jared ficou sério. Ele disse:

— Você sabe que não, né? É mais do que sexo pra mim.

— Pra mim não. Eu só te quero pelo seu corpo, Padalecki. — Jensen retrucou, sério por alguns segundos antes de sorrir um daqueles sorrisos que alcançavam seus olhos. Jared riu com vontade. Talvez fosse mais difícil para Jensen ficar gritando aos quatro ventos que o amava, mas Jared via isso agora. Via na maneira com que Jensen o tocava; quando conversava com ele; quando sorria para ele; quando ria de coisas que Jared dizia que nem tinham tanta graça assim; quando o _olhava._

Jensen o amava também.

— Meu corpo é queeeeente, baby! — Jared cantarolou, fazendo Jensen rir mais ainda e quase se engasgar com o café. — Isso é perfeito. "Nós" é perfeito!

— _Somos _perfeitos.

— Não, "nós" é perfeito mesmo. — Jared continuou a dizer. Jensen resolveu ignorá-lo, quando Jared começava a falar assim, ele ia longe. — A gente. _Isso._ É perfeito. Eu e você. Você e eu. Cara, eu não acredito que Jensen Ackles é meu namorado! Jensen Ackles!

— Jared...

— Jensen Ackles me chupou hoje cedo! Puta que pariu! _Jensen Ackles!_

— Err...

— Você fica tão fofo corando desse jeito!

— Eu não estou corando! — Pausa. — E eu não sou _fofo!_

— Awn! Você é sim. Fazendo bico. Posso beijar esse bico? Awn, você é tão lindo, Jen!

— Cala a boca, Jared.

— Olha só suas bochechas coradas. Suas bochechas cheias de sardas. Seu nariz é cheio de sardas. Adoro suas sardas. Queria lamber cada uma delas.

— Jared...

— O quê? É verdade. Lamber as sardas na suas costas... _Deus,_ suas costas são tão sexy! Você é todo sexy, Jensen. Como é que pode, você é perfeito!

— Jared!

— Pois não?

— Fica quieto! — Jared ficou quieto e Jensen o encarou, após alguns segundos um observando o outro, os dois não aguentaram e caíram na risada.

Nesse meio tempo, sem querer, Jensen começou a pensar em Genevieve. Foi inevitável, Jared disse _"namorado" _e ele lembrou que o amigo ainda estava comprometido. E por mais que a ideia de ouvir Jared falar que queria lamber suas sardas fosse agradável, uma hora eles teriam que conversar sério sobre aquilo. Sobre o que aconteceria a partir daquele dia.

E Jensen esperava que Jared terminasse com Genevieve. Ele não tinha nada contra a garota, até gostava dela. Mas se os dois pretendiam ficar juntos, Jared teria que ser sincero com a morena. Jensen não ia ser o "outro" nessa história.

— E a Genevieve? — Perguntou, indo direto ao assunto antes que Jared começasse a falar da cor dos seus olhos ou algo assim. O moreno de repente ficou tenso, e então olhou para o lado quando escutou o nome da namorada.

Jensen começou a ter um mau pressentimento sobre aquilo.

— Quer dizer... Agora que nós estamos juntos. Você não pode continuar com ela, né? Não é justo.

— Eu sei, eu...

— Ou você pretende continuar com ela? — Jensen perguntou, sentindo seu estômago dar uma revirada. — Porque, Jared, eu não vou ser...

— Nós terminamos. — Jared o cortou, e de repente ele estava sério, sem brincadeiras. Jensen franziu o cenho.

— Vocês terminaram? Mas quando? Você terminou com ela por _telefone?_ — Jensen perguntou, incrédulo. Só faltava Jared ter terminado com a garota pelo telefone enquanto Jensen estava tomando um banho.

Jared ainda pareceu meio sem graça.

— Não. Claro que não. Eu não sou desses caras. — Ele disse, cutucando a panqueca. — Bem antes. Ahm... Da convenção... No dia do jantar. Nós fomos até a casa dela e eu... Disse tudo. Nós terminamos lá.

Jensen ficou quieto. Jared também.

Jared havia terminado com Genevieve bem antes daquilo tudo. Jensen era o único que tinha traído a namorada ali. E isso era bom, Jared ter terminado com a garota antes, mas Jensen tinha sido o único desonesto e ele se sentia um completo babaca naquele instante.

Então, após alguns minutos de silêncio, ele se tocou porque é que Jared parecia tão sem graça em dizer que havia terminado com Genevieve: era exatamente porque ele sabia que Jensen era o único que tinha traído, ele havia sido verdadeiro e honesto o tempo todo, contado a verdade a Genevieve enquanto Jensen, no meio de toda a confusão dos seus sentimentos e negação sobre o óbvio, havia magoado Danneel.

— Jen... — Jared começou a dizer.

— Tudo bem. — Jensen disse, sorrindo um pouco. — Que bom. Que bom que você resolveu tudo antes.

— Eu sinto muito. — Jared disse, num tom de voz mais baixo. Jensen ficou sério, segurou a mão de Jared que estava em cima da mesa.

— Não, olha. A culpa não foi sua. Tudo bem que você me assediou pra caramba, mas... Eu deveria ter pedido um tempo a Dan. Ou sido honesto com ela. A culpa é minha. Você não me obrigou a nada.

Jared não comentou. Os dois caíram em outro silêncio até que Jensen terminasse seu café e resolvesse que era hora para começar o outro assunto.

— Então. Agora que nós estamos juntos... — Jensen ignorou o sorriso que Jared deu quando ele disse isso e o próprio arrepio que subiu pela sua espinha quando ele pensou que Jared era seu_ namorado_.

Ele estava em um relacionamento. Com outro homem.

Mas não qualquer homem, Jared.

_Jesus._

— Precisamos de algumas regras.

Jared franziu o cenho.

— Regras? — Ele perguntou, sem compreender.

— É. — Jensen disse, totalmente sério. — Jared, nós trabalhamos juntos. Estamos fazendo Supernatural. Sam e Dean. _Irmãos._ Precisamos de limites, pelo menos em público.

Jared abriu a boca para protestar, Jensen fez sinal para ele se calar e continuou a falar:

— Não é que eu queira me manter no armário com você. Ou que eu queira que você seja meu segredinho sujo. Mas por enquanto... Nós precisamos fazer isso. Precisamos ser discretos. Você precisa se controlar em público, diminuir os toques. Sem assédios.

Jared suspirou, cansado.

— Você sabe que isso só vai deixar as coisas mais suspeitas, Jensen. Cara, todo mundo sabe como é que eu sou, principalmente como é que eu sou com _você._ Vai parecer forçado se eu de repente parar de te tocar toda hora. — Jared não parecia ser muito a favor da ideia.

— Eu sei. Eu só peço que você seja mais discreto, ok? Nós precisamos ser discretos. Não podemos colocar as luzes do holofote direto na nossa cara. Você sabe disso.

Após o que pareceu uma eternidade em que Jared apenas encarou Jensen e pensou sobre o assunto, ele finalmente se deu por vencido.

— Ok. Discrição. Entendi. Vai ser difícil manter minhas mãos longe de você, mas eu vou tentar me conter. — Ele disse, fazendo uma careta. Jensen sorriu.

— Obrigado.

Foi Jared quem revirou os olhos dessa vez, mas acabou sorrindo quando viu a expressão no rosto de Jensen. Por mais que a ideia de manter aquilo em segredo não o agradasse, ele compreendia. Jensen tinha razão. Eles precisavam ser discretos, porque antes não havia nada entre eles e nada estava em jogo, mas agora...

As coisas haviam mudado e ficado bem mais complicadas.

Mas, ainda assim, valia _muito_ a pena.

—**J2—**

A semana correu perfeitamente.

Parando para analisar, por um lado Jared tinha razão sobre parte do que eles haviam conversado aquele dia. As coisas entre os dois não haviam mudado muito; se não fosse pelos beijos, olhares, toques e o _sexo,_ Jensen quase poderia acreditar que eles ainda eram apenas amigos. O que era algo engraçado, se o loiro em algum momento temeu pela amizade dos dois, agora já não era mais necessário. A amizade dos dois não havia mudado em nada, só ficado mais forte e incluído sexo como bônus, como Jared havia dito.

E como Jensen pôde ser tão cego a ponto de não perceber que sua amizade com Jared era totalmente diferente da sua amizade com seus outros amigos? Os dois mal conseguiam ficar longe um do outro e quando eram obrigados a ficar, um sempre ligava pro outro e eles sempre trocavam mensagens de texto. Quando Jensen via algo legal ou divertido, a primeira pessoa em que ele pensava em contar sobre o que havia visto, era Jared. Eles eram totalmente co-dependentes.

Só perdiam para Sam e Dean. Mas como eles são personagens fictícios, isso não contava muito.

E agora tudo estava mais perfeito ainda. Por que sexo com Jared Padalecki? _Fabuloso_. Tudo bem que Jensen sempre ficava cansado demais depois, mas valia a pena. Era bom poder assistir televisão e se sentar próximo dele; sentir o braço de Jared em seus ombros enquanto eles conversavam e assistiam filmes e comiam pipoca. Era bom quando Jared o pegava de surpresa e o beijava; era bom poder pegar _Jared_ de surpresa e o beijar. Dormir com ele. Rir com ele.

E, assim, os dias passaram voando com os dois aproveitando os últimos dias de férias em casa.

Jensen se perguntou por que é que tinham demorado tanto, por que é que tinham sido dois lerdos que não notaram que aquilo entre eles era perfeito demais e que eles deveriam ter passado logo da fase negação e abraçarem o fato de que deveriam ficar juntos. Pelo amor de Deus, até seus amigos — e_ Chad, _caramba! — notaram antes deles.

Tudo bem que Jared havia notado bem antes do que Jensen, mas levou quase cinco anos para ele resolver tomar uma atitude, então...

Entretanto, enquanto dormia nos braços de Jared, Jensen concluía que talvez fosse bom eles terem levado tanto tempo.

Pelo menos agora eles tinham certeza do que queriam.

—**J2—**

Robert passou uma boa parte do seu tempo revendo o vídeo que havia gravado naquela convenção — aquela em que Jared cantava aquela música muito gay pro seu amigo que também parecia ser bem gay, Ackles. A qualidade do vídeo estava ótima e agora ele sabia que o dinheiro gasto na sua câmera nova tinha vindo muito a calhar. Se tivesse usado a porcaria daquela câmera antiga, ninguém poderia reconhecer direito o rosto de Ackles e Paladecki... Padalacki... Pada... _Jared _— sério, que tipo de sobrenome era aquele? —, mas com essa nova câmera? Você podia ver até as marcas de chupões no pescoço de Ackles, se olhasse com atenção.

Aquilo era ouro puro. Vários sites faziam especulações sobre os dois, mas ninguém realmente tinha provas. E essas provas valiam petróleo, Robert ganharia um bom dinheiro se conseguisse provar que os dois estavam juntos pra valer. Provar que aqueles dois atores do Texas que faziam irmãos em uma série de televisão, eram mesmo amantes. Amantes com _namoradas,_ o que só melhorava todo o barraco.

Robert sorriu consigo mesmo, mostrando os dentes amarelos. Ele havia ido, logo que a convenção acabara, até o quarto que suas fontes diziam ser o quarto que Jared havia se hospedado. No quarto de Jensen, Robert não encontrou nenhuma prova suspeita. Mas no quarto de Jared? Ele encontrou uma camareira bem mal humorada, reclamando que todos aqueles artistas eram iguais — devassos e bagunceiros —. Robert deu um bom dinheiro para ela contar _tudo._

E a camareira lhe contou, com um sorriso debochado, que Jensen não havia passado a noite em seu quarto. Ela o viu, enquanto entregava toalhas a uma das hóspedes daquele andar, no momento em que ele saiu de seu quarto e entrou no quarto de Padalecki. Ela conseguiu ver rapidamente que o moreno bonito não estava vestindo muita coisa.

"_E o que aconteceu lá dentro_?" Robert perguntou interessado, anotando tudo. Sorrindo a cada vez que a camareira abria a boca, porque tudo fazia completo sentido.

A camareira sorriu de um jeito desagradável e mais debochado ainda.

"O que você acha? Só sei que teve muito barulho, se é que você me entende"

Robert entendia, e ao ver — no dia seguinte, último dia de convenção — Ackles com a voz rouca, usando uma blusa que cobria quase todo seu pescoço, mal andando pelo palco e alegando estar com um resfriado, Robert entendia mais ainda.

— Resfriado é o escambau! — Robert retrucou sozinho. Aquele Ackles tinha é transado com_ Padalacki_ e acordado todo moído. Além de ser gay, Robert apostava todo seu dinheiro no banco que Jensen era a mulher da relação. Também, com uma aparência daquelas, como ele poderia não ser? A boca daquele rapaz era mais obscena que a da própria Angelina Jolie!

E isso era dizer muito!

Agora, alguns dias após sua visita ao Hotel — depois de ter pegado depoimentos da camareira e de um casal de velhinhos que alegavam ter visto Ackles sair do quarto de Paladecki no dia seguinte —, Robert estava tentando abrir a maldita janela daquela casa.

Fontes seguras alegavam que ela ficava ao lado da de Padalacki-Paladecki e Ackles e que os vizinhos haviam viajado e não voltariam durante muito tempo. Robert também fez seu dever de casa, e ao ver Padalecki passeando com os cachorros numa quarta-feira ensolarada, ele teve a certeza de que a casa era deles mesmo. O domicílio dos vizinhos tinha uma boa vista para a deles e, assim que Robert conseguiu invadir o local sem disparar nenhum alarme — sério, ultimamente ou as pessoas desconfiavam demais ou _confiavam_ demais —, ele sorriu triunfante e parou em frente a uma janela, observando o grande quintal do outro lado.

Ergueu sua câmera e abriu uma garrafa de coca-cola.

— Eu só preciso de uma confirmação mais sólida, e eu sei que vocês irão me dar, certo, meninos? E daí o Robert aqui vai ganhar um dinheiro danado forçando vocês a saírem do armário. — Ele riu sozinho.

Tudo daria certo, ele pressentia.

—**J2—**

Domingo chegou voando. Quando menos esperavam, faltava apenas poucos dias para o _Hiatus_ acabar e eles terem que voltar às gravações de Supernatural.

Por um lado isso era ótimo, já que Jensen estava sentindo uma saudade louca do seu trabalho e sua rotina doida, mas por outro lado isso era um pouco ruim; já que Jensen não poderia beijar Jared quando bem quisesse, ele teria — como havia pedido ao moreno dias atrás — que ser discreto para mais ninguém notar o casinho deles.

"Casinho" que era algo bem _sério._

Jensen sempre sorria feito um idiota quando pensava nisso. Jared era seu _namorado. _Jared Padalecki! Seu namorado!

Jensen sabia que isso não seria um segredo para sempre, uma hora as pessoas iriam descobrir — seus amigos ou sua família. Mas por enquanto Jensen faria o possível para ser reservado e manter essa relação em segredo, assim eles poderiam se preparar psicologicamente e com calma para quando tivessem que contar as novidades. Não para o mundo, porque Jensen suspeitava que não estivesse preparado para isso por enquanto, mas para seus amigos mais íntimos e sua família. Eles mereciam saber, por mais que Jensen sentisse medo só de pensar em contar a eles.

Ele não sabia como sua família reagiria, gostava de pensar que eles eram pessoas com mentes abertas, mas nessas horas era impossível ter certeza. Principalmente quando o envolvido em um relacionamento homossexual era um de seus filhos. Isso complicava as coisas, infelizmente.

— Jare? — Jensen chamou, parando em frente à porta do banheiro. Jared tinha ido tomar um banho fazia algum tempo e Jensen, suspeitando que estivesse pegando toda aquela perversão do moreno, achou que seria uma boa ideia entrar lá e tomar um banho com Jared também. Coisa que ele sabia que o moreno acharia a ideia mais fantástica do mundo.

Porém, quando Jared abriu a porta do banheiro, enrolado em uma toalha e com seu corpo meio molhado, Jensen viu que ele já havia terminado seu banho. O loiro teria ficado decepcionado com isso, se não tivesse notado outra coisa.

A barba de Jared havia desaparecido.

Jensen abriu a boca algumas vezes, mas não emitiu som algum. A barba de Jared havia _sumido._ O rosto do moreno parecia muito mais jovial agora sem o ar "sujo" que aquela barba por fazer lhe passava. Jensen sentiu uma pontinha maior de decepção tomar conta dele. Sim, ele amava um Jared sem barba tanto quanto amava um Jared com barba. Aliás, ele amava Jared de qualquer jeito.

Mas o problema é que ele nem tivera tempo de se despedir da barba do moreno.

O que o fazia parecer um maluco. Desde quando a gente precisava se despedir de uma barba, Jensen?

Jared pareceu ter notado isso, pela expressão no rosto do loiro e o modo como ele encarava seu rosto.

— Ahm... — Ele disse, coçando a nuca. — Sam não usa barba. Tive que tirar, já que a gente começa a gravar essa semana.

Jensen acordou do seu devaneio. Ele passou a mão pelo rosto, pela própria barba, imaginando que dali a algum tempo teria que voltar a sua rotina de fazer a barba quase todo o dia porque Dean não gostava desse look.

— Claro. — Jensen sorriu de leve. — É só que... Vou sentir falta dela. Nem pude me despedir direito.

Jared ficou quieto uns segundos antes de rir com vontade.

— Se despedir da minha barba? — Ele riu alto, então se aproximou do loiro e o puxou para perto, roçando seu rosto limpo na barba de Jensen. — Prometo que no próximo _hiatus_ eu a deixo crescer só pra você poder se despedir devidamente dela depois. Que tal?

— É bom mesmo, Padalecki. — Jensen retrucou, acariciando os braços fortes do mais novo. Então, de repente, Jared o empurrou contra o balcão da pia do banheiro e o beijou. Jensen sorriu entre o beijo pouco antes de enfiar seus dedos no cabelo molhado do moreno e o beijar com vontade, de volta. Os dois ficaram assim por algum tempo antes de Jared interromper o momento e sussurrar ao pé da orelha de Jensen:

— Eu posso me despedir da sua?

Jensen mordeu o lábio inferior, observando o olhar mal intencionado do outro. Ele sorriu enviesado e fingiu pensar.

— Não sei se você merece. — Ele comentou. Jared fez um bico e uma expressão de cachorrinho abandonado no meio da chuva.

— Por favor? — Ele pediu, mordiscando o lábio inferior de Jensen e fazendo o loiro gemer baixinho.

— Você sabe que eu não consigo resistir quando você faz isso.

Jared sorriu.

— Eu sei. — Ele comentou, roçando seus lábios no dele. O moreno começou a desabotoar sua camisa, então o zíper da sua calça. Em poucos minutos, Jared o havia despido lentamente e sempre aproveitando a visão, o que Jensen estranhou um pouco, geralmente Jared era todo animalesco e selvagem, mas nesse dia ele estava mais calmo, controlado, levando seu tempo.

Jensen decidiu que não se importava muito. Por mais que às vezes sentisse seu rosto esquentar com um pouco de vergonha quando Jared observava seu corpo nu e deslizava suas mãos pela sua pele daquele jeito, como se Jensen fosse algo fascinante, ele tinha que admitir: gostava dessa atenção também.

— Eu... — Jensen disse, controlando o gemido que quis sair pela sua boca quando Jared beijou seu pescoço naquela região sensível. — Eu tenho que confessar que achei que você ainda estivesse tomando banho...

Sentiu o sorriso de Jared.

— Eu sei. — Jared o beijou novamente e começou a guiá-lo para qualquer local que Jensen não prestou muita atenção. Ele correspondia ao beijo com intensidade, gemendo quando sentia aquelas mãos gigantes de Jared tocarem seu rosto, a língua do moreno explorar sua boca de uma maneira deliciosa. Em poucos segundos, Jared o tinha totalmente excitado e Jensen sentiu que Jared estava tão animado quanto ele, e foi quando sentiu a ereção de Jared roçar nele, que Jensen se perguntou quando é que o moreno havia se livrado da toalha.

E foi nesse instante que ele sentiu a água morna da ducha cair sobre seu corpo. Levou um susto e quase pulou para o lado, mas Jared o segurou com força e riu, seus lábios roçando nos lábios de Jensen.

— Tenho que confessar que estava esperando por você. — Jared disse, sorrindo. Jensen franziu o cenho e se esqueceu completamente da coisa sobre a barba, enquanto Jared o beijava e eles tomavam um banho.

Bem demorado, por falar nisso; envolvendo Jared o ensaboando e deslizando suas mãos pelo seu corpo sensualmente, o beijando e fazendo Jensen ficar duro e relaxado e louco de desejo, tudo ao mesmo tempo.

Mas Jared não parecia querer "aliviar" Jensen. Até o dado momento, ele só parecia estar querendo _provocar._ E Jensen estaria implorando, se não gostasse de toda aquela provocação e atenção que Jared estava dando a seu corpo. Porque geralmente Jared era animalesco, mas naquele momento ele estava todo diferente e Jensen queria saber aonde aquilo daria.

Quando o banho terminou, um bom tempo depois, Jared apenas se enxugou parcialmente com a toalha e a enrolou na cintura. Ele jogou a toalha de Jensen e o loiro franziu a testa, se perguntando o que é que havia de errado com Jared para ele o provocar dessa maneira e então não fazer nada a respeito.

Ele se enxugou um pouco, não muito porque a ansiedade o deixou sem paciência, e enrolou a toalha na cintura ignorando sua ereção que também não parecia estar entendendo muita coisa.

— Jared? — Ele chamou, confuso.

— Encosta aqui. — Jared disse, apontando para o balcão. Jensen franziu mais ainda a testa, mas obedeceu. Encostando-se ao balcão e ficando de frente para Jared. O moreno revirou a gaveta do balcão e Jensen imaginou que ele estava atrás do lubrificante, quando Jared pegou outras coisas lá dentro.

Produtos para barbear

Jensen ficou mais confuso ainda.

Jared o pegou pela cintura e o fez sentar no balcão, assustando Jensen. O loiro o encarou com olhos arregalados e Jared apenas sorriu levemente.

— Relaxa. — Ele disse, passando os dedos pela barba de Jensen. — Confia em mim?

— É claro que sim. — Jensen respondeu com uma expressão de _"Dã! Que pergunta idiota!"._

Jared sorriu mais ainda, parecendo satisfeito consigo mesmo. Ele tornou a passar os dedos pela barba de Jensen, sentindo os pêlos menos ásperos por causa do banho quente de minutos atrás. Ele se colocou entre as pernas de Jensen e pegou um pequeno produto em cima do balcão. O loiro o observava sem dizer nada, tentando controlar os batimentos cardíacos e a ansiedade doida que estava sentindo, por culpa de Jared estar no meio das suas pernas vestindo apenas uma maldita toalha.

Ele começou a passar aquela espuma para barbear no rosto de Jensen, até cobrir toda a barba. Ele fazia uma pequena massagem com seus dedos e agora Jensen já sabia o que Jared estava pensando em aprontar.

Parando para analisar o rosto do loiro, Jared pegou o barbeador. Ele fitou os olhos verdes de Jensen, como que esperando pela sua autorização. Jensen apenas sorriu de leve. Jared, então, começou seu trabalho, passando a lâmina do barbeador com cuidado pela pele de Jensen. O loiro, por um momento, segurou a respiração. Ele nunca havia deixado ninguém barbeá-lo antes, até porque não era qualquer um o merecedor da sua confiança em ter um objeto tão afiado perto do seu pescoço, mas com Jared ele não se importava.

E enquanto observava Jared fazer sua barba com toda aquela atenção, passando a lâmina e limpando em seguida a espuma, para recomeçar seu trabalho de novo; parecendo tão concentrado e entretido naquilo, Jensen até achava a coisa excitante. Jared mordia o lábio inferior e se mantinha próximo. Ele estava tão sério e concentrado que a coisa só foi deixando Jensen mais excitado ainda.

Pelo amor de Deus! Jared estava fazendo sua barba, usando apenas uma bendita toalha, com praticamente quase todo seu corpo exposto e meio molhado, e vocês não querem que Jensen fique estático presenciando a cena?

Quando terminou, Jared finalizou com uma loção pós-barbear e observou o rosto de Jensen, sorrindo todo satisfeito com seu trabalho. O loiro passou a mão pela bochecha, maxilar e pescoço, estranhando a falta dos pêlos.

— Sabe? Por mais que eu ame sua barba, Jen, eu também adoro seu rosto assim. — Jared comentou, passando as mãos pelas coxas de Jensen, por cima da toalha, e encostando seus lábios no queixo do outro homem. — Suas sardas aparecem mais.

Jensen riu, baixo.

— Você é meio fascinado pelas minhas sardas, hein. — Jensen disse, tocando o rosto de Jared e mantendo seus lábios próximos dos dele, sem fazer nada. Jared sorriu, puxando Jensen e o fazendo sair de cima do balcão.

— Pode-se dizer que sou fascinado por você. — Jared sussurrou. Jensen revirou os olhos, sentindo seu rosto corar levemente — como sempre acontecia quando Jared falava dessa maneira a seu respeito —, e o beijando, calando qualquer comentário que o moreno pudesse fazer em seguida.

— Por que a gente não leva isso pra cama, huh? — Jensen disse numa voz rouca, mordendo de leve o lábio inferior de Jared e fazendo o moreno gemer. Nisso, ele sorriu e aproximou sua boca da orelha do outro. — Porque eu preciso mesmo que você me foda. Já, Padalecki.

Os olhos de Jared escureceram. A mão de Jensen desceu para o meio das pernas do mais alto. Jared fez um som gutural.

— Jen...

— Você ficou me provocando esse tempo todo, Padalecki. Me deixou na mão, me fez esperar por você. — Jensen prosseguiu, fingindo irritação. — Agora vai ter que me compensar.

Ele foi pego de surpresa quando Jared o pegou no colo com tudo. Coisa que não era muito difícil para Jared, sendo forte do jeito que ele era. Às vezes ele perdia o equilíbrio quando Jensen vinha correndo em sua direção e se jogava nos braços dele, mas quando ele programava? Conseguia segurar o loiro numa boa.

O mais velho sentiu vontade de dizer algo como "Me coloca no chão, Jared! Eu não sou uma garota!", coisa que ele suspeitava que já havia dito antes no passado para Jared e o moreno apenas o ignorou. Dessa vez ele resolveu ficar quieto, até porque Jared tinha ido até o quarto e o jogado com tudo na cama, puxando a toalha do corpo de Jensen em seguida.

O loiro sorriu, safado.

— O que você vai fazer agora, Jared? Me foder? — Ele começou a dizer. Jared arrancou a própria toalha e Jensen sorriu malicioso quando bateu os olhos na ereção do amigo, amante, namorado, tudo.

— Eu vou compensar você, Ackles. — Nisso o moreno se jogou na cama e beijou Jensen, e dessa vez os beijos eram fortes e exigentes; o antigo Jared animal de antes e que Jensen simplesmente amava. O loiro sorriu entre o beijo e puxou de leve o cabelo de Jared, fazendo o mais novo _gemer._

Podia dizer, com toda a certeza do mundo, que nunca estivera mais feliz.

—**J2—**

A tarde foi preenchida com sexo. E dos bons. Jared tinha a sensação de que eles haviam se casado e estavam num tipo de lua de mel. Talvez não fosse tão diferente assim.

Já estava quase anoitecendo, o céu meio escuro lá fora. Jensen tinha preparado algo para eles comerem e quando tudo ficou pronto, Jared foi buscar o vinho. Ele voltou para a cozinha e a encontrou vazia. Chamou pelo loiro, mas não obteve resposta. Pelo menos Jensen não respondeu, mas Jared ouviu um barulho vindo lá do quintal. O mais novo foi até a porta e parou no batente, segurando o vinho e observando a cena que se desenrolava em frente aos seus olhos, com um sorriso no rosto.

Jensen tinha, aparentemente, ido colocar o lixo pra fora. E os cachorros haviam seguido ele. Nesse momento o loiro se encontrava sorrindo, rindo de uma maneira que alcançava seus olhos e o deixava mais lindo ainda, enquanto os cachorros pulavam ao seu redor e latiam felizes para ele. Jensen acariciava os dois, tentando dar atenção a eles por igual. Jared sorriu mais ainda. Jensen simplesmente amava Harley e Sadie, e seus cachorros o amam também. A primeira vez em que tinham se visto, fora amor imediato. Harley havia tentado lamber Jensen num cumprimento de cachorro e Jared nem ligou tanto, já que Harley era uma perfeita vadia que abanaria o rabinho para qualquer um.

Mas Sadie? Não, Sadie precisava de um pouco mais de cortejo. Ela não deixava qualquer estranho se aproximar dela, era mais desconfiada, mas com Jensen havia sido diferente. Era como se a sua cadela sentisse que Jensen era diferente dos outros, era especial. E agora, surpreendentemente, Jared suspeitava que ela gostasse mais de Jensen do que dele próprio.

O loiro jogou uma bola de borracha para longe, assistindo os dois correrem atrás dela. Ele estava sorrindo para o nada quando se virou e encontrou Jared o observando.

Ele parecia tão feliz que Jared sentiu vontade de beijá-lo. Ali mesmo. No quintal.

Foi exatamente o que fez. Não conseguiu resistir, caminhou até Jensen e o puxou para perto.

Seus lábios se tocaram e Jensen abriu a boca no mesmo segundo, correspondendo ao beijo. As mãos de Jared o seguraram pela cintura e o trouxeram para mais próximo ainda de seu corpo. Jensen apoiou a mão na nuca do moreno e o beijou de volta, com a mesma intensidade e paixão. Jared sentiu seu corpo esquentar por tranquilidade e segurança — e por outros motivos também, já que ele era humano e a língua do loiro conseguia fazer seu cérebro entrar em curto.

Eles ficaram um bom tempo ali, apenas aproveitando. Antes que Jensen se desse conta que estavam no meio do quintal e o empurrasse de leve, sorrindo para ele. Jared riu, sem graça.

— Eu não resisti. Você estava tão... — Ele deixou o final da frase no ar, sabendo perfeitamente que não precisava terminá-la. As bochechas de Jensen adquiriram uma cor rosada. Jared apontou para o vinho que havia deixado em cima da mesinha, que ficava na pequena varanda logo à frente, ao lado da porta.

— Vamos entrar e abrir? — Ele sugeriu. Nesse instante Harley voltou com a bolinha na boca, Sadie logo atrás. Jensen a pegou, acariciando o cachorro e dizendo "Bom menino" para ele. Jared sentiu seu coração bater mais rápido.

Ele amava tanto Jensen.

- Ótima ideia. — Disse, passando o braço pelos ombros do loiro. Juntos os quatro voltaram para dentro da casa, Jared e Jensen rindo e conversando sobre qualquer coisa sem muita importância; felizes.

Eles não perceberam que eram observados.

E, ao fundo, os cliques baixos e inaudíveis para os dois amigos e amantes, soaram atormentando a noite.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**NOTA:** _Desde Abril desse ano, eu não atualizo Bad Things. Sinto muita vergonha por ter demorado tanto tempo, mas foi necessário. Nos últimos meses tive alguns problemas tanto na minha vida "virtual" quanto na minha vida "pessoal", acabei levando mais tempo para escrever porque não conseguia escrever nada. Peço desculpas aos leitores, imensas desculpas. Aproveitando também que você está aqui, queria agradecer **todos** pelos comentários maravilhosos que recebi ao longo desse tempo — me sinto incrivelmente feliz sempre que algum leitor perde um minutinho do seu tempo para me dizer o que achou dos capítulos, da fanfic. Acho que não respondi todos eles, mas espero que vocês saibam o quão importante eles são para mim, de verdade. Sempre os releio quando acho que tudo o que estou escrevendo está uma porcaria e são eles, esses comentários, que me fazem sentir ânimo em continuar a escrever. Daqui em diante, tentarei responder todas as reviews assim que elas forem chegando. Assim elas não irão acumular quando eu ficar um tempo sem usar o computador. Enfim, agradecimentos especiais a minha incrível beta, _amiga_, e a mente por trás de Bad Things: **Galatea Glax**. É ela que sofre quando eu estou tendo crises sobre o que escrever, é ela que me aguenta enquanto os capítulos estão sendo desenvolvidos ;D_

_Muito obrigada a todos os leitores pela paciência e carinho. Eu me sinto extremamente feliz quando vejo que, com apenas 6 capítulos, Bad Things conseguiu 144 reviews __— isso porque _ainda _não chegou ao fim. HAHA! Bom... Até o próximo capítulo, pessoal. Espero que tenham gostado desse e me deixem saber disso! :3_


	8. Capítulo 8

**Bad Things**

_por E, para T._

**VIII.**_  
_

**

* * *

**

As luzes da casa estavam apagadas.

A única claridade no aposento vinha de uma pequena tela de um notebook que aparentava ser antigo e mal cuidado. Havia um fio cinza e longo plugado à lateral do aparelho que ia até a uma câmera digital — que não combinava em nada com o notebook velho, já que esta parecia ter custado alguns bons dólares.

O homem com o laptop no colo tinha um sorriso sinistro que ia de orelha a orelha. Ele observava a tela do aparelho com extremo prazer. Lá havia uma foto de ótima qualidade. Você podia ver a claridade vinda do que deveria ser o poste de iluminação da rua, que dava uma melhor visão ao resto da foto. Era de uma casa muito grande, de um quintal bem cuidado, aonde havia alguns cachorros brincando e dois homens no centro da foto. Os dois homens eram o foco na foto; o motivo pelo qual Robert White estava sorrindo tanto.

Porque os dois homens estavam muito próximos um do outro, e conforme Robert mudava as fotos, a proximidade aumentava mais ainda até que, finalmente, não existisse mais nada separando os dois. Estavam se beijando; lábios pressionados um contra o outro. Beijos trocados apenas por amantes; amantes muito apaixonados, mas nisso Robert não estava interessado. Ele só estava interessado no detalhe de que dois homens — dois atores famosos até, dois atores famosos que já haviam sido "acusados" de terem um caso gay antes — estavam se beijando em pleno quintal de casa como se ninguém fosse aparecer e tirar algumas fotos.

— Como são ingênuos esses dois! — Robert comentou consigo mesmo. Ele passara a tarde observando a casa, e estava começando a achar que seria trabalho em vão quando Jensen Ackles saíra para colocar o lixo para fora e Jared o seguira alguns minutos depois. O coração de Robert saltou no peito em expectativa, e ele segurou firme sua câmera. Jensen começou a brincar com aqueles cachorros pulguentos e Jared fora até ele. Os dois não trocaram nenhuma palavra e... E então...

O barulho sutil de_ cliques_ da câmera disparou loucamente captando cada mínimo detalhe da prova do crime.

A mão de Padalecki na cintura de Ackles, o puxando para perto enquanto o ator mais jovem devorava a boca do menor. Por um instante Robert achou que os dois começariam a mandar ver no quintal feito dois cachorros no cio — o que não seria de todo uma má ideia, seria uma matéria ainda mais polêmica —, mas só os beijos já haviam sido suficientes.

E agora ali, olhando para sua _Capela Sistina,_ Robert pensava na quantidade de dinheiro que ganharia com aquilo tudo. Havia algumas opções interessantes. Ele poderia publicar a matéria, ganhando prestígio, fama e _dinheiro._ O repórter que mostrou ao mundo o que metade dele queria saber há muito tempo: _"Estarão Jared Padalecki e Jensen Ackles realmente se comendo por trás das costas de suas belas namoradas?",_ ele já podia ver o título das manchetes: _"Os irmãos na série Supernatural tem um caso gay por trás das câmera", "Sexo selvagem nos bastidores de Supernatural", _ou até mesmo: _"Irmãos e Amantes — A História por trás de Supernatural"._

Sorriu sozinho, colocando um cigarro na boca e o acendendo.

Ou... Ou ele poderia simplesmente...

Não, isso seria cruel demais, não seria? Seria de muito má índole, Robert nunca faria uma coisa daquelas.

Riu mais ainda e tragou de seu cigarro.

Ele poderia simplesmente _chantagear _os dois. Ameaçá-los. Mostrar todas as provas a eles e dizer que tudo cairia na mídia se eles não colaborassem e lhe dessem a devida quantia de dinheiro, o suficiente para Robert ter uma boa e gorda aposentadoria. Com certeza ele ganharia mais dinheiro com isso do que com a publicação da matéria, sugando toda a grana que já havia sido dada aquelas duas _bichas_ de mão beijada, até porque atores não fazem muita coisa mesmo. O que aqueles dois deveriam ter feito na vida? Tirar a camisa em alguma série de televisão e mostrarem seus rostinhos bonitos a um bando de fãs idiotas?

Robert não via mal algum em tirar um pouco daquela grana.

E, de qualquer maneira, ele poderia muito bem publicar tudo depois mesmo assim. Chantageá-los e, quando tivesse todo o dinheiro em um local seguro, ganharia mais grana ainda publicando a matéria toda.

Tragou mais uma vez e sentiu o gosto forte do cigarro na ponta da língua; o gosto forte misturado com algo mais delicioso ainda chamado... Vitória.

**J&J**

— Qual parte de _"precisamos de um limite, Jared. Precisamos ser discretos"_ você não compreendeu? — Jensen perguntou pelo que deveria ser a décima vez no dia. Eles haviam chegado para o primeiro dia de trabalho, que estava sendo até calmo, há algumas horas. Todo mundo colocando o papo em dia e matando as saudades sem, é claro, se desconcentrar do trabalho. Mas por ser o primeiro dia as coisas estavam mais sossegadas, sem aquela pressão que eles saberiam que estariam sentindo dali a algumas semanas.

Jared apenas riu, circulando a cintura de Jensen e o trazendo para mais perto. Colou sua boca na orelha do loiro e sorriu safado.

— E qual parte de _"vou tentar, Jensen, meu amor"_ você não entendeu? — Jared respondeu. Jensen, ignorando o leve calor que sentiu subir pela sua espinha, empurrou Jared e se afastou dele. Olhando ao redor com receio de alguém ter pegado os dois no flagra. O moreno revirou os olhos. — Eu disse que _tentaria,_ não disse que faria. Aliás, me lembro muito bem de ter dito que seria difícil me controlar.

— Então tente com mais vontade! — Jensen sussurrou de maneira impaciente, mantendo a voz baixa para ninguém escutá-los e tentando parecer ameaçador à Jared; a última parte em vão. — Até agora a única coisa que você fez foi sussurrar sacanagens pra mim, colocar a mão na minha coxa a cada oportunidade e passar a mão na minha bunda! Isso sem falar nas vezes em que você saiu me beijando do nada!

— Mas eu me certifiquei de que ninguém estava olhando! — Jared retrucou, fazendo olhos de cachorrinho abandonado para Jensen. — E não é como se fosse anormal eu sair passando a mão na sua bunda por aí, faço isso desde que te conheci! Faço até com o Misha! — O moreno completou, em sua própria defesa.

Jensen estreitou o olhar.

— Você faz com o Misha também, é? — Jensen perguntou, com ar de seriedade. Jared riu mais ainda.

— Ciúmes, Ackles? Não confia no seu taco? Acha que eu te trocaria pelo Misha? Se bem que... Ele é bem flexível, sabe... — Jared comentou, pensativo. Jensen arregalou os olhos. Jared gargalhou com vontade dessa vez, puxando o loiro pela cintura.

— E como você sabe que ele é tão flexível?

— Como você acha? — Jared disse. — Eu assisti Nip/Tuck.

O loiro revirou os olhos outra vez. Jared deu um selinho rápido no mais velho, aproveitando que ele estava distraído. Depois, manteve as mãos na cintura de Jensen, sorrindo mais ainda quando viu que o intérprete de Dean estava tentando segurar o próprio riso. Os últimos dias estavam sendo maravilhosos e Jared não tinha motivos para reclamar de nada, aliás, ele mal acreditava que tudo isso estava acontecendo com ele. Parecia um sonho do qual ele acordaria a qualquer momento, não parecia ser verdade. Mas era, e isso o deixava tão incrivelmente feliz que ele sentia vontade de sair jogando purpurina por aí.

Desde que chegaram no set, Jared não conseguia deixar suas mãos longe demais de Jensen. Mas por incrível que pareça, ninguém pareceu notar nada de estranho. Jensen estava se preocupando a toa. O pessoal apenas ria e concordava mentalmente que Jared estava sendo apenas Jared, o rapaz carinhoso demais que sai abraçando Deus e o mundo.

Mas ele estava sendo discreto, na medida do possível. Não havia beijado Jensen na frente de ninguém e nem começado a recitar poemas sobre as sardas do loiro.

E por mais que Jensen parecesse preocupado que alguém notasse algo fora do normal, ele também parecia estar gostando dos olhares que Jared dirigia a ele quando ninguém estava vendo; dos pequenos toques que falavam mais do que mil palavras. Ele também estava feliz.

— Eu não vejo a hora de ficar a sós com você. Tenho uma ideia bem interessante que envolve você e aquela jaqueta de couro do Dean. — Jared disse, movendo suas mãos para o cinto da calça de Jensen, sem desabotoar ou desafivelar nada.

— _Jared. — _Jensen disse naquele tom de bronca.

Mas Jared não teve tempo de dizer nada em sua defesa, as garotas da maquiagem surgiram do nada conversando umas com as outras e cumprimentando os dois atores. Jensen quase pulou para trás de susto, se afastando o máximo possível de Jared e tentando aparentar inocência. Jared também fez cara de inocente, colocando as mãos dentro dos bolsos do jeans e sorrindo para as meninas que arrastaram os dois para as salas de maquiagem, dizendo que eles estavam atrasados para a próxima cena.

Enquanto as garotas tratavam de deixá-lo bonito e ele comia uma daquelas balas de goma, Jared pensava na sua ideia de fazer Jensen vestir aquela jaqueta de Dean para ele. Estava pensando nisso quando olhou Jensen ao seu lado, que também estava recebendo o tratamento de beleza de uma das meninas, e suas intenções deviam ser bem óbvias pela expressão em seu rosto, porque Jensen corou e desviou o olhar.

Mas Jared pôde ver com clareza o leve sorriso que o loiro deixou escapar quando achou que o moreno não estava mais olhando.

**J&J**

Danneel tinha acordado aquele dia se sentindo uma merda. Passara a noite chorando quando encontrou uma foto em sua gaveta, de Jensen e ela numa das viagens que haviam feito no ano anterior, e começou a chorar feito uma patética quando se deu conta de que talvez nunca mais teria um momento daqueles com Jensen. Sentiu um ódio incrível tomar conta dela e rasgou todas as fotos deles que encontrou pela casa, gritando sozinha para o nada.

Aquilo não era justo!

Jensen e ela estavam tão felizes; tudo estava indo tão bem! Danneel estava tão feliz, então por que uma coisa dessas havia acontecido assim tão de repente? Por que tudo dera tão errado? Ela nunca havia se sentido assim por outro homem — claro, havia namorado muitos e sentido uma grande paixão por poucos, mas Jensen havia sido o único que Danneel realmente amara. Realmente amava. Ela _amava _Jensen. E aquele cafajeste cretino havia estragado tudo dormindo com qualquer fulana e...

Respirou fundo e tirou um pequeno espelho da sua bolsa. Odiou-se mais ainda por ter chorado a noite anterior quando viu o estado de seu rosto bonito. Seus olhos estavam inchados e avermelhados. Respirou fundo e conteve a vontade que sentiu de gritar com alguém, guardou o espelho na bolsa e passou a observar o trânsito. Havia pegado um táxi para ir à casa de Genevieve aquela manhã. Tinha pensado em dirigir até lá, mas estava nervosa demais para isso.

Precisava conversar com alguém, desabafar, chorar em um ombro amigo e sair daquela casa que lembrava Jensen em cada pequena coisa. A única pessoa em quem conseguira pensar havia sido Genevieve. As duas se conheceram através de Jared e Jensen — Jensen, aquele filho de uma puta! —, e desde então haviam se tornado amigas. Genevieve era uma pessoa maravilhosa, adorável, paciente; tudo o que Danneel precisava no momento. Sabia que poderia confiar na morena, sabia que ela a escutaria e não contaria a mais ninguém sobre o que havia acontecido entre ela e Jensen.

Sentiu vontade de chorar mais ainda quando se lembrou de Genevieve e Jared. Eles eram tão perfeitos juntos! Um casal tão lindo! Tudo o que Danneel e Jensen eram até o loiro estragar tudo. Danneel imaginou que eles ficariam juntos para sempre, imaginou que um dia ela deixaria de ser Danneel Harris para ser a Sra. Ackles. Matar todas aquelas fãs de inveja ao se casar com _Jensen Ackles,_ se tornar a esposa dele.

Ficar junto dele para o resto da vida.

O táxi parou, obrigando Danneel a parar de pensar nessas bobagens românticas. Mas era impossível evitar, ela se sentia um lixo. Ainda tinha esperanças que os dois pudessem, talvez, reatar. Eles estavam juntos durante anos, eram amigos ainda há mais tempo, uma relação dessas não se apagava com o piscar de olhos. Danneel estava disposta a esquecer o erro de Jensen — porque, sim, havia sido um erro.

Jensen estava confuso. Esse caso dele não passava de uma paixonite à toa. Ninguém constrói um relacionamento da noite para o dia, e o que ele e Danneel tinham era um relacionamento sério. Isso que ele tinha com aquela vadia era uma aventura. Porque Danneel se recusava a acreditar que Jensen a estivesse traindo há tempos, o caso era recente e errado. Jensen, muito provável, tinha entrado em pânico quando viu que seu namoro com Danneel estava ficando muito mais sério do que ele já havia vivenciado antes, e no meio desse pânico conheceu uma garota bonita e acabou dormindo com ela. Uma aventura, um _affair_ qualquer, uma transa sem qualquer importância.

Estava claro como água. Ele não poderia amar essa fulana, ele amava _Danneel._

Ela pagou o táxi e saiu do carro, caminhando até a porta da casa de Genevieve e tocando a campainha. Rezou para que Jared não estivesse ali, Danneel sofreria muito mais se tivesse que assistir os dois sendo tão perfeitos e apaixonados um pelo o outro, enquanto ela estava sozinha e sem seu namorado. Mas imaginou, em seguida, que talvez Jared estivesse com Jensen. Perguntou-se se Jensen havia contado o que fez à Jared, se Jared havia contado a Genevieve.

Suspeitava que não, ou talvez só não quisesse pensar nisso. Bem, ela suspeitava que Jared não tivesse contado nada a _Gene,_ porque era certeza que Jensen já tinha contado tudo a Jared. Os dois eram melhores amigos. Se Jared não estava com Genevieve, então deveria estar consolando o amigo canalha, levantando a moral dele ou qualquer porcaria do tipo.

A porta se abriu e Danneel entrou sem esperar convite.

— Gene, me desculpa aparecer assim na sua casa. Eu sei que deveria ter ligado antes, mas eu precisava conversar com alguém. Não aguentava mais ficar naquela casa chorando e me lembrando daquele cretino, acabei vindo sem ligar antes e eu espero que não seja um problema porque... — Danneel parou de falar. Genevieve havia fechado a porta e se voltado para ela. A ruiva parou de pensar apenas em seus problemas e realmente observou Genevieve — a garota estava abatida, um pouco pálida. Não parecia nada bem e por um instante Danneel se perguntou se ela estava doente.

A morena sorriu sem graça.

— Desculpe a bagunça, eu não tive tempo de arrumar nada. — Ela comentou numa voz baixa. Danneel olhou ao redor e reparou que estava mesmo uma bagunça aquela casa. E Genevieve ainda estava usando pijamas, sinal de que pretendia passar o dia na cama.

— Gene, você está bem? Eu aqui bancando a egoísta pensando só nos meus problemas e nem perguntei se estava tudo bem com você.

Genevieve suspirou, cansada, e se sentou no sofá. Danneel se sentou ao lado dela.

— É só que... — Ela levantou o olhar, encarando a ruiva. — Me desculpe, é que... Jensen não te contou? Acho que Jared não disse nada a ele. — Ela fez uma pausa, respirando fundo como se o que estivesse prestes a dizer fosse muito difícil. — Nós... Eu e Jared... Nós terminamos.

Danneel ficou quieta. Piscou os olhos. Encarou Genevieve.

A morena não notou sua falta de reação e surpresa, prosseguiu:

— Parece que foi ontem. Nós...

— Quando? — A ruiva perguntou, direta. Genevieve encarou o chão.

— Alguns dias atrás, no... No dia do jantar, lembra? Parecia que estava tudo tão bem. Quer dizer, nem tudo era perfeito sempre, ele andava um pouco distante nas últimas semanas, mas eu não achei que... — Ela engoliu a saliva, olhando para o lado. — Ele me trouxe até aqui e terminou comigo. Aqui mesmo.

Parecia que começaria a chorar. Esse era o momento em que Danneel a abraçaria e diria que ficaria tudo bem; que Jared não sabia o que estava fazendo e que estava perdendo uma mulher incrível; que ela não deveria chorar por causa disso. Mas, nesse instante, Danneel não conseguia dizer nada. Era como se seu cérebro tivesse começado a trabalhar rápido demais e ela não conseguisse se focar só em uma coisa.

Jared e Genevieve haviam terminado. De primeira ela pensou, _"Que coincidência, Jared terminar com Gene poucos dias antes de Jensen terminar comigo", _então começou a pensar em outras coisas e conforme pensava mais nessas coisas seu queixo ia parando no chão.

Jared havia terminado com Genevieve no dia do jantar de casais. Não só alguns dias antes de Jensen terminar tudo com ela, mas também no mesmo dia em que os dois amigos brigaram e Jensen a arrastou para fora daquele restaurante como se não suportasse mais ficar perto do moreno. E então ela havia tentado transar com ele aquele dia e Jensen... Jensen nada. Jensen não tinha correspondido a seus toques.

Danneel não era idiota. Começou a ligar os pontos e por mais absurda que a conclusão de seus pensamentos parecesse ser... No entanto, tudo fazia sentido. Jensen a tinha traído no final de semana de convenção de Supernatural — ela tinha certeza —, no mesmo final de semana em que ele ficara o tempo todo com _Jared. _E claro que ele ficava o tempo todo com Jared, não só nesse final de semana. Então das duas, uma: ou ele e Jared estavam numa fase "galinhagem" e resolveram dar um belo chute em suas namoradas, ou... Ou...

A ruiva respirou fundo, tentando controlar a avalanche de coisas que tinha começado a sentir de repente. Ela conhecia os boatos, estava familiarizada com todos eles, os boatos e rumores sobre Jared e Jensen serem gays um pelo o outro; ela sempre achou tudo uma grande piada, motivo para dar boas risadas, porque Jared amava Genevieve. Jared e Genevieve estavam juntos e felizes e Danneel tinha Jensen, e Jensen a amava; e talvez, daqui um tempo, acabassem se casando.

Mas Genevieve não tinha mais Jared, nem Danneel tinha Jensen. Eles não estavam mais juntos e toda aquela história estava muito, muito estranha mesmo.

— Dan? — Genevieve a tirou de seu momento de distração. — Mas você estava dizendo que precisava conversar... Disse que não aguentava mais ficar em casa se lembrando daquele... Cretino? É isso, escutei certo?

Ela parecia estar tentando imaginar quem era o grande cretino naquela história. Danneel sentiu pena dela.

— O cretino é o Jensen. Terminou comigo há alguns dias. — Ela disse, mas não havia mais tom choroso em sua voz, ela estava séria. Sendo tão objetiva que surpreendeu a si mesma. Genevieve arregalou os olhos, surpresa.

— Oh, Dan... Eu não sabia. Você está bem?

Danneel quis rir, porque Genevieve não havia ligado os pontos. A menina não era burra, mas tinha a tendência a ser ingênua. Era completamente apaixonada por Jared Padalecki, a quem ela achava ser um tipo de príncipe encantado. Ela nunca pensaria horrores a respeito de um homem que aos seus olhos era tão perfeito.

Danneel sentiu mais pena ainda. Porque se Jensen Ackles era um grande traidor filho da puta, Jared Padalecki não estava em situação melhor do que a dele não. Na verdade, estava em situação _pior._ Se tudo o que estava imaginando fosse mesmo verdade — e ela não acreditava que estava considerando uma maluquice dessas —, caso Jared aparecesse em sua frente, seria capaz de matá-lo a tiros.

— Gene, precisamos ir até a casa do Jensen e do Jared. — Há essa hora, Danneel sabia que eles já teriam chegado do trabalho. Ela se levantou, decidida. Genevieve a encarou sem compreender.

— Danny, eu não...

— Vamos, você vai se arrumar e ir comigo. Você não vai me deixar ir sozinha, não é? Preciso ter um papo sério com o Jensen e preciso que você esteja lá comigo. — Ela precisava que Genevieve distraísse Jared e o tirasse de vista enquanto Danneel tirava esse assunto a limpo com Jensen. Porque aquilo não podia ser verdade, não é? Era tudo uma grande coincidência e paranóia da parte de Danneel.

Ela obrigou a morena a se arrumar e após um tempo ela finalmente conseguiu convencer Genevieve a ir. As duas pegaram o carro da morena e foram até a casa de Jared e Jensen. Ela precisava conversar com Jensen, precisava que ele dissesse que ela estava ficando louca e que nada daquilo era verdade.

**J&J**

Genevieve não estava entendendo muita coisa. Danneel parecia desesperada em chegar à casa de Jared e Jensen e por mais que a morena não quisesse ir, não podia deixar a ruiva sozinha. Receava que ela pudesse fazer uma besteira. Danneel conseguia ser um amor de pessoa quando queria, mas também era muito temperamental e esquentada. A morena suspeitava que Dan houvesse insistido que ela fosse junto para que, assim, pudesse acalmá-la caso ela começasse a brigar feio com Jensen.

Pelo que parecia, o final do namoro dos dois não tinha sido muito calmo.

Ela estacionou o carro em frente a casa e abriu a boca para dizer algo a Danneel, mas a ruiva já estava do lado de fora caminhando em passos decididos em direção a casa. Genevieve rapidamente a seguiu, preocupada. Danneel tirou uma cópia da chave da casa — que Jensen provavelmente lhe tinha dado — de dentro da bolsa. Ela abriu a porta com cuidado e entrou. Genevieve a seguiu, não se sentindo muito confortável com Danneel entrando assim em silêncio, como se fosse uma criminosa.

Estava para dizer isso a Danneel, quando ela estancou em frente à Genevieve. Ela, que vinha logo atrás, quase deu um encontrão em Dan, mas parou a tempo, sussurrando por que é que a mulher tinha parado tão de repente, quando ela mesma viu o motivo com os próprios olhos.

De primeira, não parecia ser nada, apenas Jared e Jensen no meio da cozinha conversando e rindo um para o outro, mas então ela _percebeu._

De repente Danneel não estava mais à sua frente.

Jared puxou Jensen para perto, sussurrando algo em seu ouvido que fez o loiro corar. Ele trouxe os corpos dos dois para tão perto um do outro que chegava a ser obsceno. As mãos do moreno alcançaram os bolsos traseiros do jeans de Jensen, e ele mordiscou o lóbulo da orelha do loiro.

— _Jared._ — Jensen disse, sua voz muito mais rouca que o normal, muito mais necessitada, como Genevieve nunca ouvira antes. Jared riu, apertando o traseiro de Jensen com vontade.

— Eu amo quando você diz meu nome desse jeito. — O moreno confessou, roçando seus lábios nos lábios de Jensen. O loiro apenas sorriu; de uma maneira que lembrava muito a Genevieve um daqueles sorrisos que Dean dava em Supernatural. Ele passou os braços pelo pescoço de Jared e tomou a boca do mais alto num beijo intenso. Jared correspondeu com a mesma intensidade e paixão, algo tão íntimo e forte que por um instante Genevieve sentiu como se não devesse presenciar aquilo, mas esse sentimento foi breve.

Ela sentia o choque tomar conta dela. Ela queria ir embora, sair dali, mas não conseguia. Seus olhos não conseguiam se desviar da cena que se desenrolava diante deles. Os dois homens se beijando como se já tivessem feito aquilo antes, milhares de outras vezes. As mãos de Jared nas costas do loiro, por cima da camisa; as mãos de Jensen bagunçando todo o cabelo de Jared que, Genevieve se lembrava, era tão macio ao toque.

Ela sentiu como se um cubo de gelo tivesse emperrado em sua garganta.

Ela poderia dizer, com todos os mínimos detalhes, como era ser segurada daquela maneira por Jared, porque ele já a tinha beijado e a segurado em seus braços antes — e agora ele beijava e segurava _Jensen._ Uma das mãos do loiro se encaminhava para frente da calça de Jared e o moreno gemia, gemia suavemente enquanto Jensen se entregava completamente a ele e...

Genevieve soluçou, sem perceber, sem querer. Sua mão tinha ido até sua boca e ela só nesse instante percebeu que estava chorando.

Os dois notaram o barulho e foi como se o mundo desmoronasse ao seu redor em câmera lenta. Jensen a viu primeiro, e sua ação foi empurrar Jared como se os toques do moreno o queimassem. Ele se afastou, os olhos verdes arregalados fixos em Genevieve como se ele não acreditasse que ela estivesse realmente ali. Ele se calou, então, e foi aí que Jared virou o rosto e viu Genevieve pela primeira vez em dias.

Ela percebeu o momento em que Jared se deu conta de que aquilo estava realmente acontecendo, de que Genevieve acabara de ver os dois juntos. Ele abriu a boca várias vezes na tentativa de dizer algo, mas não conseguiu. Pareceu estar tão desesperado e chocado que não conseguiu formular palavras para explicar o que estava acontecendo.

Então ele finalmente disse algo:

— Gene, eu... Oh, meu Deus. Oh, meu Deus! Eu sinto muito, _muito._ Me desculpa, eu não queria que você descobrisse assim, eu não... — Ele começou a gaguejar e Genevieve nunca o vira assim antes.

Ela começou a balançar a cabeça negativamente, sem entender o motivo, sem entender nada do que estava acontecendo e, ao mesmo tempo, compreendendo tudo.

— Você é uma mulher maravilhosa, Gene. Isso não tem nada, _nada_ a ver com você. Eu nunca quis te machucar. Eu nunca quis que você descobrisse assim e... Eu sinto muito. _Eu sinto muito._ — Ele foi ficando mais e mais desesperado em tentar fazê-la compreender, conforme os segundos passavam. — Eu sempre gostei de você, mas é diferente... Eu não... Você merece alguém que realmente te ame, e... Eu sinto tanto, Gene.

Ao ouvir a voz de Jared, ao ouvi-lo dizer tudo aquilo, Genevieve apenas começou a chorar mais. E começou a se odiar por isso, por não conseguir falar, por só conseguir chorar desesperadamente enquanto Jared repetia suas palavras tentando fazê-la entender que ela era uma pessoa maravilhosa e que ele nunca quis que ela descobrisse daquela maneira. Dizendo tudo de novo; se repetindo.

— Você me trocou pelo seu melhor amigo. — Ela finalmente disse. Jared se calou, absorvendo as palavras de Genevieve. Em seus olhos esverdeados só havia tristeza.

— Você não entende. — Ele disse, um sorriso triste e pequeno em seus lábios. — Nem mesmo chegou a ser uma troca, Gene. Eu sempre o amei.

As palavras foram duras e a fizeram se sentir incrivelmente pequena. Mas, surpreendentemente, essas mesmas palavras a fizeram parar de chorar e soluçar. Ela apenas respirou fundo. Seus olhos doeram por ter chorado tanto em tão pouco tempo.

Ela estava olhando para Jensen quando disse as próximas palavras:

— Não, eu entendi sim, Jared. Você foi muito corajoso em se envolver comigo quando na verdade queria outra coisa. Só foi um grande covarde em não assumir logo de uma vez o que sentia. Teria nos poupado de um grande sofrimento.

Ela sorriu com amargura, seus olhos castanhos fixos nos olhos verdes de Jensen, que continuava calado.

— Teria poupado a mim de sofrer desse jeito. Porque você pode não me amar, mas _eu_ te amo. — Apenas nesse instante ela desviou seu olhar para Jared. — Achei que tivesse feito algo errado. Depois pensei que existia outra garota. Mas eu entendi, mesmo. Eu fui a "outra", certo?

Ela havia sido a outra. Ela havia sido a tentativa fracassada de Jared de tentar esquecer Jensen. E quando ele percebeu que isso não aconteceria, a jogou fora como se Genevieve não significasse nada. E talvez ela não significasse mesmo. Os dois pareciam muito bem, e estava muito claro o que estava acontecendo entre eles. A relação dos dois havia evoluído e fazia tempo.

Ela se virou sem esperar resposta de Jared ou de Jensen. Não queria ouvir o que quer que Jared tivesse para dizer naquele momento, não queria escutar nenhuma justificativa. E no exato instante, Genevieve não queria nem olhar para a cara de Jensen.

Ela saiu deixando os dois sozinhos. Só depois, quando estava quase chegando em casa, foi que Genevieve se lembrou que Danneel estivera junto e que, no momento em que viu os dois juntos, havia ido embora sem deixar oportunidade para eles saberem que ela estivera lá. Genevieve concluiu que talvez a ruiva precisasse ficar sozinha depois daquilo.

Genevieve, pelo menos, tinha certeza de que precisava ficar sozinha. Se antes achava que se soubesse qual o motivo para Jared ter terminado com ela, ela se sentiria melhor — agora via que estava completamente enganada. Saber o motivo por Jared ter terminado com ela não melhorava as coisas, apenas tornava tudo pior.

* * *

.

**Nota da Autora:** Acho que isso acaba com a dúvida do pessoal que achava que _Bad Things_ estava no final, não é? ;D Agradecimentos especiais a todo o pessoal que deixou comentários no capítulo passado. Vocês são tão lindos e o único motivo pelo qual eu não parei de escrever :3 Até o próximo, gente!


	9. Capítulo 9

**Bad Things**

_por E , para T._

**IX.**

* * *

Jensen demorou um bom tempo para voltar a si. Foi só após Genevieve ter fechado a porta, deixando Jared e ele para trás, que Jensen conseguiu se recompor — não muito, mas o suficiente para evitar uma crise ali no meio da cozinha. Percebeu que sua respiração estava descontrolada como se ele tivesse dado várias voltas pelo quarteirão, tanto que podia sentir que seus batimentos cardíacos estavam muito mais agitados do que o habitual.

Estava petrificado, para ser bem honesto.

Suas mãos estavam geladas e Jensen mal piscava os olhos, porque estava completamente_ petrificado_ por um desespero e medo que ele nem sabia ser capaz de sentir.

Seu sangue gelou nas veias quando bateu os olhos em Genevieve. E, agora, após tudo o que a garota havia dito a Jared — a _Jensen_ —, ele sentia vontade de vomitar.

Ela os havia visto.

Não era mais segredo, alguém os havia visto juntos.

E não qualquer pessoa, mas sim a _ex-namorada_ de Jared; magoada, machucada, traída. Ela os tinha visto justos. Jensen não fazia à mínima ideia do que ela seria capaz de fazer com essa nova informação.

Foi obrigado a parar de pensar nisso quando Jared parou à sua frente, de costas para ele, encarando a porta e passando a mão no cabelo de maneira inquieta e abalada. Ele respirou fundo, voltando-se para Jensen. O coração do loiro partiu-se ao meio quando ele observou seu amante e melhor amigo.

Jared parecia estar _devastado._

Padalecki era um amor de pessoa; ele era aquele amigo que você podia contar para todas as horas. Ele sempre estaria lá quando você precisasse dele. Ele era gentil, amoroso, carinhoso; se importava com as pessoas; se importava com o que elas pensavam dele e magoá-las era algo que ele jamais faria — se pudesse evitar.

Entretanto, ele havia feito. Ele havia machucado Genevieve sem a intenção e Jensen não sabia o que dizer para melhorar a situação. Nem sabia se poderia melhorar a situação com meras palavras, parecia ser muito mais complicado do que isso.

— Eu não esperava por essa. — Jared disse, sorrindo de maneira triste. Respirou fundo outra vez para acalmar os nervos e se sentou na cadeira mais próxima, apoiando os cotovelos na mesa. Jensen o acompanhou, se sentindo esquisito. Sentindo-se um lixo e um tremendo filho da puta mesmo sabendo que não tinha culpa. Não a respeito de Genevieve, pelo menos.

Aquilo que havia acontecido entre Jared e ele tinha sido espontâneo, chegou sem aviso e tirou o controle da vida de ambos. Jared havia terminado com a garota antes que eles ficassem juntos e, sim, talvez namorá-la com a intenção de esquecer Jensen não houvesse sido a coisa mais inteligente e correta do mundo, mas Jensen realmente acreditava que Jared tinha feito tudo sem se dar conta das consequências.

E ela descobrir dessa maneira tão súbita não estava nos planos dos dois.

Jensen queria se acalmar, mas não conseguia. Só conseguia pensar que alguém sabia e que, se quisesse, Genevieve poderia destruir a vida deles.

— No que você está pensando? — Jared perguntou. Jensen balançou a cabeça, sem vontade de falar disso neste momento. — Jensen, por favor, o que é?

— É só que... — Fitou Jared, sem jeito. — Ela sabe.

O ator mais novo não pareceu compreender de primeira.

— Sim, ela sabe. — Ele disse como se fosse algo óbvio. — Meu Deus, ela sabe! Eu não queria que ela descobrisse assim... Eu nem me dei conta do que estava fazendo e... Eu fui um idiota! Eu fui um canalha com ela!

— Jared...

— Não, é verdade. Ela está certa. Eu fui um covarde em iniciar algo com ela quando estava com outra pessoa na cabeça.

— Você é humano. — Jensen contrapôs, sério. — Humanos cometem erros e fodem com as coisas. Não é culpa sua. Você não tem culpa de se sentir dessa maneira ao meu respeito. Aconteceu.

O moreno passou a mão pelos cabelos outra vez, não parecia acreditar em nenhuma palavra de Jensen. Por isso o loiro não insistiu, sabia que quando Jared ficava assim era impossível convencê-lo do contrário. Ele teria que perceber sozinho.

— Mas no que você estava pensando?

Jensen desviou o olhar, constrangido.

— Jensen...

— Ela sabe, Jared. _Ela sabe._ — Jensen respondeu, beirando a impaciência. Jared franziu o cenho sem compreender de primeira, mas então, após alguns segundos, a ficha finalmente caiu e ele se deu conta do que Jensen estava insinuando. Levantou-se da cadeira no mesmo instante, ficou de costas para Jensen e, quando se voltou para ele, sorria de maneira triste e incrédula ao mesmo tempo.

— Você não está achando...?

— É claro que eu estou achando! Jared, ela nos viu aos beijos! Sua ex-namorada! E se ela...?

— _Não!_ — Jared cortou; sério de uma maneira com que Jared raramente se dirigia a ele. — Não, Jensen. A Genevieve não é assim, tá legal? Ela nunca... Ela nunca faria uma coisa dessas só pra se vingar. Eu a conheço, Jensen. Ela não é assim.

— Olha, eu sei que você...

— Não, você não sabe. Ela nunca contaria sobre nós a ninguém. Eu _confio_ nela.

Jensen se levantou também, sentindo uma irritação e impaciência tomar conta dele. Talvez fossem apenas os nervos, por ter se desesperado com a hipótese do mundo descobrir sobre eles. Ou talvez fosse porque Jared falava de Genevieve dessa maneira tão confiante, falava de sua _ex-namorada _com toda essa convicção. Talvez fosse ciúme, ou não, fosse o que fosse, acabou com o pouco de humor que o loiro ainda tinha.

E ele sabia que não era justo se sentir assim _traído_, mas não tinha como evitar.

— Você parece ter muita certeza mesmo. Espero que não quebre a cara. — Disse acidamente, cruzando os braços de maneira petulante e infantil. Jared ainda pareceu que ia responder algo de modo grosseiro, mas optou por ficar quieto.

— Eu preciso... Eu preciso dormir. Estou exausto. — Ele não esperou resposta de Jensen, e algo em seu tom deixou claro que ele precisava dormir sozinho aquela noite, que precisava ficar sozinho para digerir tudo o que tinha acontecido. Jensen, sentindo além da irritação, uma chateação tomar conta dele também, preferiu se calar e assistir Jared deixar a cozinha e ir para o quarto.

Quando se encontrou sozinho, se sentou de novo na cadeira e encarou a mesa. Era melhor ele rezar para que Jared estivesse certo sobre o caráter de Genevieve — rezar para que ela não contasse nada daquilo a ninguém. Jensen não sabia se estava preparado para que ficassem sabendo sobre ele e Jared, aliás, ele tinha certeza que não estava preparado para uma coisa dessas. Se somente o fato de uma pessoa ter descoberto sobre eles o abalara daquela maneira, imagine só se o mundo tivesse ficado sabendo ao invés de _Genevieve._

Era melhor nem pensar nisso.

Seu celular começou a vibrar em cima da mesa e Jensen teve uma sensação ruim imediatamente. Mesmo assim, pegou o aparelho para checar o visor.

Danneel.

Jensen parou de respirar, sentindo aquele desespero de antes tomar conta dele outra vez. Desde o término do namoro dos dois, Jensen não falara com Danneel. O motivo era bem simples: ela não ligara para ele e Jensen não tinha ligado para ela. Ele prezava muito a amizade de Danneel, mas tinha consciência de que era cedo demais para tentar consertar o que restou da amizade entre os dois — talvez depois de tudo aquilo, a amizade deles já estivesse totalmente acabada. Jensen entenderia se esse fosse o caso, afinal, era pedir muito esperar que Danneel voltasse a falar com ele após ter terminado com ela e confessado que a havia traído com alguém.

Então ver que ela estava ligando agora, após todo esse tempo e justamente depois de Genevieve ter descoberto sobre eles, o deixava paranoico e com medo de que a morena pudesse ter contado tudo a Dan.

Será que Danneel também sabia?

Rejeitou a ligação. Suas mãos estavam tremendo de leve, mas o suficiente para mostrar que ele estava agitado. O loiro tinha completa certeza de que não estava preparado para lidar com Danneel caso ela soubesse também. Sabia que não era a decisão mais sábia do mundo, mas tentaria evitar a ruiva o máximo que pudesse.

**J&J**

Naquela noite Jensen não estava conseguindo dormir, só conseguia pensar que Genevieve sabia de tudo e imaginar qual era o motivo para Danneel insistir tanto em tentar falar com ele — ela havia ligado outras vezes após a primeira ligação rejeitada, e Jensen não teve coragem de atendê-la nenhuma vez — e, também, que o clima entre Jared e ele havia ficado estranho por um motivo idiota qualquer. OK, nem tão idiota assim.

Tanto que estava em seu quarto, dormindo sozinho, porque não teve coragem de ir até o quarto de Jared com receio de ser rejeitado ou algo do tipo.

Sentia-se um idiota, aquele era _Jared._ Não só seu namorado, mas seu melhor amigo também. Porém, era impossível vencer aquele orgulho e procurar o moreno, tentar fazer as pazes com ele.

Afundou o rosto no travesseiro. Estava tudo tão bem nos últimos dias, tudo tão perfeito, por que é que de repente aquilo havia acontecido? Lei de Murphy, obviamente. Se alguma coisa pode dar errado, com certeza dará.

Jensen não era ingênuo a ponto de pensar que Jared e ele viveriam felizes para sempre dentro do armário sem ninguém saber do casinho gay deles, mas ele havia sido ingênuo a ponto de esperar que talvez eles ficassem lá por mais algum tempinho. Era cedo demais, Jensen pensou, ele _não_ estava preparado para isso.

Deus, que Jared estivesse certo sobre o caráter de Genevieve e que Danneel o ligar fosse só uma mera coincidência.

Ele ouviu o som da porta se abrir, fechou os olhos no mesmo instante e fingiu estar dormindo. Escutou passos de alguém se aproximando e, então, por fim o colchão afundou um pouco como se alguém tivesse se sentado ali na beirada da cama. O coração de Jensen bateu forte no peito, não por medo ou receio, e sim expectativa.

— Jen? — Era Jared. Quem mais poderia ser? — Jensen? Você está acordado?

Abriu os olhos e virou-se na cama, encarando o moreno. Ele parecia péssimo, triste, Jensen notou. Odiava vê-lo daquela maneira, se sentia um inútil por não conseguir fazer nada para melhorar o humor de Jared.

O mais novo não só estava triste, como também parecia estar muito cansado.

— Eu sinto muito. — Jared disse baixinho. — Eu estava... Eu estava um pouco nervoso com a situação toda. Não quis ter falado daquela maneira com você.

Jensen se sentou na cama, passando a mão no cabelo. Respirou fundo e resolveu dizer a verdade:

— Achei que estivesse chateado comigo por ter pensado aquilo sobre a Genevieve.

— Não estou. Mas continuo achando que ela não vai contar nada a ninguém. — Jared disse, num tom baixo de voz, com receio de que ao dizer aquilo fosse chatear Jensen mais ainda. Jensen se odiou um pouco por isso; ele gostava de pensar que os dois fossem como unha e carne e que o texano mais jovem poderia dizer tudo a ele, sem receio algum.

Pensar que Jared estava com medo de dizer algo que o fosse chatear fazia Jensen se sentir péssimo.

Jensen sorriu sem tanta vontade, um sorriso cansado.

— Eu espero que você esteja certo. — Disse, tentando mostrar que não estava mais chateado com aquilo. — Vem cá. — Ele se deitou na cama, dando um tapinha no colchão em sinal para Jared acompanhá-lo.

O moreno sorriu, puxou as cobertas e se enfiou embaixo delas, aconchegando-se ao lado de Jensen. O loiro sorriu também em resposta, virando-se para que Jared pudesse abraçá-lo por trás. Sorriu mais ainda quando sentiu os braços do moreno o envolver num abraço íntimo e carinhoso; o corpo forte e caloroso de Jared junto ao seu.

— Fiquei preocupado quando você não apareceu no quarto. — Jared murmurou, beijando de leve o ombro de Jensen. O loiro tocou a mão dele em volta da sua cintura, entrelaçando os dedos.

— Achei que queria dormir sozinho.

— Não consigo mais dormir sem você. — Jared confessou. Jensen riu, divertido. — Não ligo se isso é gay demais, é sério.

O intérprete de Dean riu mais ainda.

— O que você fez ontem foi gay demais. — Ele retrucou, brincando. Sentiu-se satisfeito quando Jared riu.

— Eu? O que _você _fez ontem foi gay demais!

Silêncio seguido de risadas.

— Besta. — Pouco tempo depois, ele emendou, se referindo ao que Jared havia dito sobre não conseguir dormir sozinho:

— Eu também, Jared. — Achou que o moreno deveria saber disso.

Fechou os olhos, sentindo parte de seu cansaço mental ir embora, levando consigo algumas preocupações. Jared o abraçou mais forte e após algum tempo de silêncio, os dois dormiram.

**J&J**

A primeira coisa que Danneel Harris fez ao chegar à sua casa após ter presenciado uma cena romântica entre seu ex-namorado e o melhor amigo dele, foi chorar. Ela sabia que era patético, nunca se imaginou numa situação dessas. Escutava suas amigas lamentarem o final de namoros, ou chorarem por terem brigado com seus respectivos namorados e, por mais que Dan tentasse consolá-las e dar bons conselhos, sempre imaginou que era incapaz de sentir algo assim.

Incapaz de chorar por um homem.

Pelo visto, estava enganada, porque neste momento se encontrava na mesma situação de tantas mulheres que havia conhecido em sua vida: chorando por culpa do amor.

Sentou-se no sofá e enterrou o rosto nas mãos, soluçando e chorando copiosamente no silêncio de sua casa vazia. Era diferente de antes, era diferente de ter chorado quando Jensen foi embora tendo ciência de que o loiro a havia traído com alguma mulher, era diferente porque agora Danneel sabia toda a verdade.

Jensen a trocou pelo melhor amigo. Por um homem. Por _Jared Padalecki._

A vida era mesmo uma grande ironia, pensou. Se antes ria por achar que tudo era uma grande ilusão de fãs românticas, agora se sentia um lixo porque era tudo verdade.

Há quanto tempo será que aquilo vinha acontecendo?

De repente a tristeza recebeu companhia da ira.

Danneel se levantou e foi até a cozinha, pegou uma faca e foi até o quarto. Destruiu todos os travesseiros e almofadas que viu pela frente e gritou para o nada. Se a vissem agora diriam que estava descontrolada, e ela estaria pouco se lixando, precisava extravasar a raiva em algo ou seria capaz de fazer uma loucura.

Passou um bom tempo ali sozinha na casa, chorando, gritando, chutando objetos e deixando Icarus assustado. Nem passou pela sua cabeça ligar para Genevieve, alguém que estava passando pela mesma situação que ela.

Ela ligou para Jensen, no impulso, mas ele não a atendeu. Aquilo a deixou mais furiosa ainda.

Foi só pelo fim da tarde que ela começou a pensar com mais calma.

Jensen não era gay. Tudo bem, eram atores — Hollywood, todo mundo era meio gay nesse ramo. Mas Jensen nunca, antes, havia tido experiências homossexuais, e isso ela sabia por que o conhecia muito bem. Antes de serem namorados, eram muito amigos, o tipo de amigos que contam tudo um para o outro. Ela sabia que antes de Jared, Jensen nunca havia feito uma coisa dessas.

Jared.

Jared sempre tão simpático, tão amigável, tão carinhoso; bonito, sorridente, digno de confiança e amigo para todos os momentos. Riu sozinha. Esse tempo todo ela achou que Jared fosse seu amigo, ela achou que ele fosse bom, mas a verdade era que Jared Padalecki era um grande filho da puta mentiroso. Por trás daquele sorriso de covinhas, havia um ser humano horrível. Uma pessoa detestável, mentirosa, dissimulada.

Ela tentou ligar para Jensen outras vezes, tentou falar com ele. Precisava falar com ele. Ela sabia que Jensen a amava, ele só estava confuso. Como um caso com seu melhor amigo poderia ser chamado de amor? Como aquilo poderia dar certo? Jensen só estava confuso, _experimentando._ Ela tinha certeza de que aquilo não significava nada.

Tinha achado ruim antes, quando achou que ele estava com uma mulher, mas por mais que pensasse que Jensen a amava e que não retinha os mesmos sentimentos pela tal _fulana,_ ainda assim uma parte de Danneel havia temido. E se Jensen realmente amasse essa mulher com quem tivera um caso?

Poderia se sentir aliviada agora, porque um caso com outro homem era diferente. Ainda mais com um amigo. Não era amor, era curiosidade.

Sim, era simples e pura _curiosidade;_ e Danneel o faria ver isso.

Ela passou os próximos dias se recuperando e se acalmando, tentando entrar em contato com Jensen — mas o loiro continuava a evitá-la. Ela se convenceu de que Jensen estava com medo da reação de Danneel, ela o faria ver que estava do lado dele; que iria consertar tudo aquilo e eles voltariam a ser o que eram antes.

Ela poderia perdoar algo assim.

Ela _queria_ perdoá-lo.

Como não conseguiu falar com Jensen via telefone, tomou a decisão de ir até o set de filmagem alguns dias após o ocorrido para falar com o loiro pessoalmente. Arrumou-se da melhor maneira possível, colocou uma maquiagem e arrumou o cabelo, escolhendo aquele vestido que Jensen sempre achou que ficava lindo nela. Respirou fundo e entrou no carro, foi até lá com o pensamento otimista.

Ao chegar, ninguém a impediu de entrar já que a conheciam muito bem. Danneel Harris, a namorada de Jensen Ackles — sentiu-se orgulhosa por um momento.

Estacionou o carro e foi até o trailer do loiro, sorrindo e cumprimentando todos pelo caminho. Sentia-se bem pela primeira vez em dias e estava muito otimista, sabia que após uma conversa séria e controlada os dois poderiam resolver aquele problema e deixar aquela história para trás.

Encontrou Jensen alguns poucos minutos depois. Ele não estava no trailer, estava em frente a ele conversando com algumas pessoas da equipe de Supernatural. Sua respiração falhou quando o viu — Jensen tinha um sorriso radiante nos lábios, um brilho feliz em seu olhar. Ele estava lindo, tão lindo que o coração de Danneel apertou e ela pensou, ali, naquele instante, que o amava mais que tudo nesse mundo.

Aproximou-se sorrindo e era como se nada daquilo tivesse acontecido. As pessoas, quando a notaram, sorriram para ela: _"E aí, Danneel", "Quando tempo, Dan"_ e o coração da ruiva bateu mais forte e seu sorriso aumentou. Ela encarou Jensen que de primeira parecia confuso com as pessoas ao seu redor, mas de repente seu olhar se encontrou com o dela e o loiro arregalou os olhos verdes, surpreso por vê-la ali. Danneel se perguntou se ele a havia visto e pensado que ela também estava linda.

— Jen. — Ela parou em frente a ele, sorrindo, a voz suave. Jensen abriu a boca, mas não disse nada por algum tempo.

— Danny. — Ele respondeu, por fim, receoso. Danneel não o culpava. Da maneira que o havia tratado no último encontro entre os dois, era aceitável que Jensen estivesse hesitante em falar com ela.

— Passei para te ver. Será que podemos entrar e conversar um pouquinho, a sós? — Ela olhou para as pessoas, sorrindo de leve. Eles não notaram nada de estranho e era, de novo, como se nenhum daqueles problemas tivessem acontecido e os dois ainda estivessem juntos. Jensen ainda pareceu hesitar, mas ao ver que tantas pessoas estavam ali, optou por concordar com ela.

* * *

O loiro indicou o trailer com o olhar e esperou que Danneel o acompanhasse. Quando estavam lá dentro, ele fechou a porta sentindo-se incrivelmente agitado e com uma vontade estranha de colocar seu café da manhã para fora. Danneel parecia calma, tranquila até, e ele não tinha muita certeza do que esperar da ruiva. Não sabia se Genevieve havia contado tudo a ela ou se Danneel apenas queria conversar e não tinha ideia do que estava rolando entre ele e Jared.

Não saber, não ter o controle da situação, o deixava mais inquieto ainda.

Ele manteve a postura séria e controlada, encarando Danneel. Ela estava muito bonita, bem arrumada, a imagem de vê-la chorando aquele dia foi apagada por essa de hoje.

— Eu... — Ele começou, sem saber muito bem o que dizer.

— Eu sei. — Ela disse, direta. Jensen franziu o cenho, confuso, então como que para acabar com quaisquer dúvidas que ele poderia ter, ela prosseguiu: — Eu estava lá com a Gene. Na verdade, eu que insisti para que ela fosse até lá comigo, queria falar com você. Mas ao ver... Bem, digamos que eu precisava de um tempo para mim mesma.

Jensen engoliu em seco. Não sabia se gostava da tranquilidade na voz de Danneel ou se preferia a ver gritando e o estapeando.

Ela sorriu de leve.

— Nós somos atores, estamos no mesmo ramo. Eu entendo o mundo artístico, entendo que talvez o artista queira se sentir livre e tentar coisas novas. Até mesmo _eu _me senti tentada uma vez ou outra... Jensen, o que eu estou querendo dizer é que... É que eu estou disposta a perdoar e esquecer tudo aquilo. Deixar isso tudo para trás e começar de novo.

Jensen abriu a boca, mas não disse nada, pego de surpresa pelas palavras de Danneel. A ruiva prosseguiu, mais decidida ainda, disposta a fazê-lo compreender, e ele a deixou falar talvez por não ter palavras para respondê-la:

— Mas o mundo real é outro, não é? É diferente do mundo artístico. Não é um filme. — Ela estava séria, procurando as palavras perfeitas que tocariam Jensen. E ela o conhecia bem demais, sabia o que dizer. — Você não pode se casar com o Jared e constituir uma família com ele. Oras, isso não é um livro romântico, Jen. A realidade é outra e ela é dura e cruel. Você não pode se casar com ele e formar uma família, ter os filhos que você tanto quer. Já pensou na reação do público se soubessem sobre vocês dois?

Ela fez uma pausa, mordendo de leve o lábio inferior, envolvendo Jensen com suas palavras que, infelizmente, eram verdade.

— Seria um verdadeiro inferno, Jensen. — Ela disse suavemente. — E quem sabe? De ator caminhado para o sucesso, tudo poderia acabar porque você não soube lidar com uma situação dessas. Se fosse uma mulher eu estaria preocupada, já não seria uma boa imagem para você, _traição_. Mas é um homem e não qualquer homem, seu amigo. Seu amigo que trabalha com você.

Jensen mordeu o lábio inferior e olhou para o lado, era como se Danneel estivesse lendo sua mente, expondo todos os seus medos em relação ao seu relacionamento com Jared. Eles nunca poderiam ter o que um casal heterossexual teria, se fossem desconhecidos já seria complicado, mas eles eram famosos. Poderia não ser um famoso ao estilo Johnny Depp ou Brad Pitt, mas as pessoas sabiam quem eles eram; conheciam seus nomes. O que estava pensando? Que poderia viver às escuras para sempre, prosseguir com aquilo em segredo?

— O que você acha que isso é? — Ela o tirou de seu devaneio. — Paixão? Amor? Não tem como ser, Jensen. É amizade, de certa forma amor. Mas não o amor de uma vida inteira. Isso se constrói, não é?

Ela estava mexendo com seu íntimo, brincando com os pensamentos que ele não queria admitir ter. Era quase uma tentação, ceder para o mais fácil. Seria tão mais simples e fácil pedir perdão, deixar Danneel acolhê-lo e terminar tudo com Jared. Seria fácil, porque dessa maneira nunca teria que correr riscos, nunca precisaria sentir medo do que aconteceria no dia seguinte.

E ele também deveria pensar em Jared, no que era melhor para Jared. Jensen era o mais velho entre os dois, de certa forma tinha mais experiência. Deveria pensar no bem estar de Jared. Deveria pensar que também seria mais fácil para ele constituir uma família com alguma garota que o amava — Genevieve, talvez —, e ter filhos e nunca precisar se preocupar com o que as pessoas pensariam ao seu respeito.

Jared...

Lembrou-se do sorriso de Jared. Lembrou-se do riso do moreno ao escutar uma piada idiota ou ver algo engraçado; de como ele sorria com sua alma e fazia todos se sentirem melhor apenas com isso, um simples sorriso. Jensen amava tanto quando Jared estava feliz, Jensen amava _fazê-lo_ feliz. Ser o motivo para a felicidade de Jared, a razão pela qual o moreno sorria e ria todos os dias.

Lembrou-se do cabelo rebelde dele, do cheiro do shampoo e de como era bom passar seus dedos entre aqueles fios macios. Lembrou-se da voz de Jared, tão marcante e que combinava tanto com ele; da voz empolgada até a voz baixa, sussurrada, dizendo que o amava e que o queria.

Lembrou-se do corpo de Jared, dos toques do moreno e de como se sentia completo quando Jared o abraçava e o beijava; de como tudo parecia fazer sentido quando Jared estava _dentro_ dele.

Como aquilo poderia não ser amor? O amor de uma vida inteira?

Jensen respirou fundo e encarou Danneel nos olhos, e disse, com toda a certeza do universo:

— Eu amo o Jared. — Ele não esperou reação ou resposta de Danneel. — Não, não vamos ser uma família tradicional. Mas há coisas mais importantes do que tradição: amizade, respeito, carinho. Amor.

Sua voz era séria e calma.

— E a mídia só vai saber de alguma coisa, Dan, se você contar, o que eu peço para que você não faça. Porque se fosse o contrário, eu jamais faria uma coisa dessas com você.

Odiava magoar Danneel daquela maneira, mas ela precisava compreender.

A ruiva o encarou, sem palavras, era como se acabasse de levar um tapa na cara. Sua tranquilidade e calmaria se evaporaram, mas não foram substituídas por raiva ou ódio, e sim desespero. Escutar Jensen falando daquela maneira a respeito de Jared a deixou desesperada, colocou-a no fundo do poço; se antes tinha certeza de que Jensen a amava, agora sabia que Jensen não poderia amá-la mais do que amava o maldito Jared.

Mas ela não podia perdê-lo.

Ela o amava demais para isso.

Não, não podia e não queria perdê-lo!

— Isso tem a ver com a gente? — Ela perguntou com a voz fraca, chorosa. Não se importava de humilhar-se. — Porque eu não quis... Aquele dia... Sabe? Fazer... Com você... Eu posso tentar, Jensen. _Eu posso tentar._

A pose de mulher forte se perdeu e Danneel se encontrava frágil. Ela se aproximou de Jensen, sentindo as lágrimas nos olhos, queria tocá-lo e fazê-lo mudar de ideia. Queria escutá-lo falando dela da maneira com que falava de Jared.

— Eu posso tentar fazer. — Ela disse, no que Jensen estava confuso sem compreender o que ela estava sugerindo. — Eu nunca entendi muito porque vários homens preferem desse jeito, e acho que o medo de doer acabou me espantando. Mas eu posso tentar por você, Jen, e...

Quando as insinuações de Danneel finalmente fizeram sentido, Jensen mordeu os lábios e olhou para o lado. Sentiu todo seu corpo esquentar de constrangimento porque Danneel estava insinuando algo _desse_ tipo, insinuando que poderia tentar fazer sexo anal com ele se isso o trouxesse de volta; como se isso fosse o motivo para ele ter ficado com Jared em primeiro lugar. Rezou para que seu rosto não estivesse corado, respirou fundo e disse:

— Não, Dan. Isso não tem nada a ver com nossa vida sexual.

Ela se irritou, instantaneamente, chegou a fechar o punho com a intenção de acertá-lo no rosto do loiro, mas conseguiu se conter. Quis gritar na cara dele, quis gritar o que é que Jared fazia que ela não pudesse fazer melhor. Será que Jared era tão bom de cama assim? Será que comê-lo era tão fabuloso assim que Jensen estava jogando tudo pro alto? Ela quis, realmente, dizer tudo isso, mas se conteve porque estava claro que Jensen não iria mudar de ideia.

Ela pensou em dizer algo, mas optou por ficar calada. Deu as costas à Jensen e saiu do trailer batendo a porta e sentindo a fúria tomar conta dela.

Jensen não foi atrás dela, tinha noção de que Danneel precisava de um tempo. Ela era uma pessoa fabulosa, mas tinha o pavio curto. Ele não se preocupou quanto a Dan dizer algo a mídia ou a outras pessoas — por mais nervosa e por mais que ela o estivesse odiando, Jensen sabia que Danneel não seria capaz de colocar a carreira dele em risco por vingança. As pessoas desdenhavam Danneel Harris, achando que ela era uma louca capaz de fazer coisas horríveis, mas ela não era.

Porém, qualquer esperança de que os dois pudessem voltar a conversar civilizadamente se evaporou, ele teria sorte se Danneel quisesse ver a cara dele outra vez.

**J&J**

Ela saiu do trailer batendo os pés, cega por um ódio que nunca antes achou ser possível sentir. Ignorou qualquer olhar curioso, decidida apenas em ir até seu carro, chegar em casa e destruir mais algumas almofadas imaginando que elas fossem _Jensen-Filho-da-Puta-Ackles._

Foi, então, que ela o viu.

Vindo em direção a ela, com aquele sorriso dissimulado no rosto, fingindo ser o homem perfeito.

De primeira ele não a viu, mas quando a viu, sorriu. _Sorriu,_ o desgraçado!

Por um instante ela o encarou bem, imaginando o que é Jensen havia visto nele, o que é que ele tinha de tão especial a ponto de fazer seu homem, seu ex-namorado, tão viril e másculo, jogar no outro time. Claro, ele era um homem bonito — sabia ser agradável, não era apenas um rosto bonito. Era atraente, sim, mas tinha uma lábia do cacete.

A imagem de Jensen o colocando de quatro invadiu seus pensamentos e ela quis vomitar, porém ao invés disso, ela caminhou até Jared com passos decididos.

— Oi, Dan! — Jared cumprimentou, com um pingo de hesitação quando notou o olhar de Danneel. — Está tudo b...?

"_Mas que hipócrita desgraçado!",_ ela pensou e chegou perto dele e apoiou sua mão em seu ombro. Acertou com toda a força possível seu joelho nas partes íntimas de Jared Padalecki, fazendo-o se arquear de dor e soltar uma exclamação abafada, vendo estrelas. Ela sorriu internamente quando viu o moreno cair de joelhos no chão, cobrindo as partes com as mãos, e o vermelho tomar conta de seu rosto que tinha uma expressão clara de dor que chegava a definir o insuportável.

Ela continuou com a mão em seu ombro, abaixou-se um pouco e tocou a orelha de Jared com seus lábios.

Sorriu, permitindo que Jared sentisse seu sorriso.

— Olá, Jay. — Ela disse, a voz doce soando perigosa. — Você vai se arrepender de ter tirado Jensen de mim.

Ela se afastou para que ele pudesse olhá-la com seus olhos esverdeados e assustados. Sorriu mais ainda, tocando o rosto de Jared. Precisava que ele visse que ela estava falando sério, tão sério como nunca antes falou em sua vida. Precisava que ele soubesse disso.

— Vai desejar nunca o ter conhecido. — Disse como quem prevê algo, levantando-se e dando as costas. Mas antes de sair do estúdio e sumir dali, virou-se e observou o moreno que ainda a encarava com aquela expressão de dor misturada com choque.

— Tchau, Jay! — Acenou, lançando-lhe um sorriso de satisfação que deixava mais do que evidente a vontade e _certeza_ de que ela destruiria a vida de Jared Padalecki.

E sentiria um imenso prazer fazendo isso.

O salto fazia um barulho forte no momento em que tocava o chão, por culpa da velocidade dos passos de Danneel. Ela precisava sair daquele estúdio e ir até seu carro.

Assim que cruzou o portão, ignorando qualquer olhar, sentiu que começaria a passar mal. A vontade de chorar veio à tona junto com a raiva. Todo o turbilhão de emoções que ela escondera tão bem, para poder sorrir falsamente à Jared, tinha voltado com tudo.

Ela se deu conta de que, dessa vez, havia perdido. Havia perdido Jensen.

"_Mas Jared vai perder muito mais",_ ela pensou. Sabia que aquele ódio e rancor só passariam assim que Dan tivesse se vingado, assim que visse Jared no fundo do poço; somente dessa maneira todo o seu sofrimento e raiva iriam passar, e iriam passar — era só uma questão de tempo.

* * *

.

.

**NOTA:** Ai, gente. Eu não vou nem olhar a data da última atualização se não eu fico com vergonha! D: Sejam legais comigo, vocês sabem que eu estava num _hiatus_ e que agora voltei — ou pelo menos estou tentando voltar —, né? Sejam bacanas com essa pobre autora! /drama. Parando com o drama de novela mexicana, muito obrigada pelos comentários lindos que vocês me mandam. Eu peço desculpas por não ter respondido todos nos últimos capítulos, é que eu estava no tal do bendito hiatus... Mas eu juro, eu li e amei todos. E só porque vocês são adoráveis e _comentam,_ é que eu não abandonei a fanfic mesmo quando a vida ficou difícil! :)

Fiquem sabendo que eu estou respondendo os reviews agora, então qualquer um que vocês me mandarem nesse capítulo e nos próximos, eu vou tentar responder o mais rápido possível! O mais engraçado é que quase todo mundo morreu de pena da Genevieve, mas desceu o pau na coitada da Danneel, né? HAHAHA! Eu juro que gosto da Danny, tá, gente! E eu espero do fundo do coração que ela seja uma pessoa mais calma na vida real, se não coitado do Jensen quando essa mulher está na TPM! :P Comentem, pessoas! Me deixem saber o que vocês acharam do capítulo, eu sei que teve menos J2, mas é necessário. Além do mais, é justamente pra compensar essa falta de J2 que nos capítulos anteriores teve taaaaaaanta pegação (nem acredito que escrevi aquilo tudo /vergonha).

É isso, mais uma vez obrigada! E tenham paciência comigo :3


End file.
